


Mrok zachodzi na oczy

by lipsticktovoid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Polski | Polish, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Sexual Content, Violence, a lot of fucking angst i'm sorry, this is not how real sex looks like, tony is so done
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticktovoid/pseuds/lipsticktovoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner przechodzi przez niekontrolowaną zamianę w Hulka, co powoduje zniszczenie sporej części miasta. Wydarzenie zmusza drużynę Avengers do ukrycia się przed atakiem mediów i mieszkańców.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kryjówka

**Author's Note:**

> To pierwsze fanfiction, jakie kiedykolwiek napisałam w życiu. No i bądźmy szczerzy... pojechałam po całości. Licznik stron w Wordzie wykazał 75, a znajomi pytają, czy ja w ogóle robię coś innego ;).  
> Napisanie pracy zajęło mi - luźno licząc - jakieś 3-4 miesiące. Oczywiście w ciągu tego czasu robiłam dość długie przerwy w pisaniu, także teraz ostrzegam; w fabule mogą być pewne luki i nieścisłości. Jeśli takie zauważycie, możecie dać mi znać, a wtedy postaram się wytłumaczyć ewentualnie źle zrozumiane zamiary, a jeśli przypadkiem coś poplątałam, to mówi się trudno.  
> Fanfiction oparte na filmie Avengers: Age of Ultron. Wydarzenia dzieją się po tym, jak Hulk zniszczył miasto i cała drużyna znalazła kryjówkę w domu Clinta. Wymazałam z istnienia Ultrona i cały syf z nim związany. Może ciekawi was, co spowodowało utratę kontroli nad Hulkiem? W filmie była to Wanda, lecz tutaj nie ma o niej ani słowa, więc równie dobrze można to zrzucić na chorobę psychiczną Bannera. Nie jest to ważne, więc interpretację pozostawiam Wam.  
> Chciałam zadedykować pracę mojej kochanej Dodi, niech ma coś od życia. Dziękuję jej, jak i innym osobom za każdą pomoc w tworzeniu tego skomplikowanego dzieła.  
> Nie przeciągając; miłego czytania i płonięcia w wewnętrznym, uczuciowym piekle.

_Kiedy wchodzimy_ do domu Clinta czuję się wystraszony. Co ja do cholery tutaj robię? Wszyscy stoimy w progu i głupio się uśmiechamy, gdy Clint i jego żona przedstawiają nam swoje dzieci. Wypadałoby zarzucić jakimś żartem na rozluźnienie atmosfery, jednak gdy zaczynam otwierać usta Bruce szczypie mnie w przedramię. Nienawidzę, gdy ktoś to robi. Czuję się wtedy jakby mnie w jakiś dziwny sposób chciano zaatakować i pozbawić wszelkich praw. Oczywiście ciocia Nat odbiera serię długich uścisków od małych agentów i posyła im soczyste buziaczki w małe, pulchne buzie. Och, jakie to słodkie. Szkoda, że nie lubię dzieci. W tym momencie ogarnia mnie zakłopotanie. Głównie, gdy zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że oni wszyscy ukrywali to przed nami naprawdę długo.

-         Fury pomógł mi to wszystko zorganizować i ukryć w bezpiecznym miejscu – mówi Clint trzymając swoją córkę na rękach.

Całuje ją w czoło po czym mała wtula się w tatę razem ze swoją mamą. Obraz idealnej, kochającej się rodziny. To właśnie ten obraz kłuje mnie w brzuch. Obraz tego, czego nie mogę mieć.

 

Po jakże długim i nudnym powitaniu rodzina Clinta oferuje nam kolację, abyśmy mogli zregenerować siły. Ta propozycja jest jak błogosławieństwo, ponieważ zapomniałem już jak to jest mieć czas aby wypić kawę i nie robić w tym samym czasie pięćdziesięciu innych rzeczy. Wszyscy siedzimy przy wielkim, dębowym stole i rozmawiamy. Właściwie to oni rozmawiają, ja raczej krótko odpowiadam na pytania, które zadają mi dzieci kolegi. Najwyraźniej mnie znają i są zafascynowane moim wizerunkiem. Kto by nie lubił faceta w metalowej zbroi, który ratuje świat przed złem i jest bogaty? Są strasznie podekscytowane siedzeniem obok Iron Mana i jakąś godzinę temu zapomniały, że w pomieszczeniu są jeszcze inne osoby. Żona Clinta każe im zostawić mnie w spokoju, za co niezmiernie jej dziękuję. Po męczącej spowiedzi kładzie je spać, a w jadalni robi się wyraźnie ciszej. Teraz mam okazję, żeby dostrzec zmęczone twarze moich przyjaciół. Wyglądają jakby nie spali od wielu tygodni, co w zasadzie jest prawdą. Cały czas sztucznie się uśmiechają, a to bardzo wyraźnie podkreśla ich smutek i bezsilność w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją.

Clint wie o wszystkim. Nawet nie próbuje udawać, że nie powiedział o tym swojej żonie.

Oboje przygotowali nam miejsca do spania. Wybudowali dwa pokoje gościnne, jakby wiedzieli, że kiedyś będziemy ich potrzebować. Ich dzieci mają dwa osobne pokoje, jednak zgodziły się odstąpić jeden abyśmy mogli się wyspać. Natasha dostała mały, dziewczęcy pokoik, w którym będzie spać sama, Steve i Thor będą spać razem w jednym z gościnnych, a ja i Bruce w drugim. Niestety dom ma tylko jedną łazienkę i wieczne czekanie w kolejce jest bardzo irytujące.

 

Po wzięciu bardzo szybkiego prysznica (ze względu na wykorzystanie całej ciepłej wody przez resztę domowników) wchodzę do pokoju. Właściwie jest środek nocy i wokół panuje przerażająca cisza. Delikatnie zamykam drzwi. W pomieszczeniu znajdują się dwa pojedyncze łóżka ustawione na przeciwko siebie. Na jednym z nich leży Bruce. Jest przykryty kołdrą i patrzy na lampkę stojącą na jego nocnym stoliku. Nie odzywa się ani słowem. Sam w sobie jest dość małomówny, jednak wiem, że coś go gnębi. Podchodzę do łóżka i kładę się obok po czym mocno go obejmuję. Patrzymy sobie w oczy i widzę jak po jego policzku spływa łza.

-         Boję się – szepcze.

To jedna z sytuacji w moim życiu, w której nie mam pojęcia co powiedzieć. Powinienem go pocieszyć, zrobić cokolwiek, żeby tylko mógł poczuć się bezpiecznie w swoim własnym ciele, ale zamiast tego leżę obok nie czując mojego. Być może powinienem w tej chwili skłamać i zapewnić najbardziej optymistycznym głosem jaki potrafię z siebie wydobyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale zamiast tego odpowiadam tylko:

-         Ja też.

Rozumiem, że to najgorsza odpowiedź jaką mógł usłyszeć ode mnie Bruce. Ten sam, któremu niedawno przyrzekałem, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, abyśmy mogli być bezpieczni, ponieważ go kocham. Widzę strach w jego oczach, który pojawia się w momencie, kiedy przyjął do siebie to, co przed chwilą powiedziałem. Jest bliski rozpłakania się, jak gdyby był małym dzieckiem. Wykrzywia usta w grymas symbolizujący to, co zaraz się stanie. Gwałtownie przyciągam jego twarz do swojej piersi. Słyszę, jak szlocha w moją koszulkę i wbija mi dłonie w plecy. Boję się, że zacznie krzyczeć z rozpaczy, która przeszywa całe jego ciało i w magiczny sposób przenosi się na moje. Mam wrażenie, że ściskam go tak mocno, że zaraz się udusi, jednocześnie wiedząc, że nigdy się to nie stanie. Bruce jest bardzo delikatny, jednak Hulk nie. Gładzę jego włosy i staram się go uciszyć. Moje ruchy są tak pełne desperacji, że jestem bliski wyrwania mu przypadkiem włosów z głowy, a moje usta już pogubiły się w ciągle powtarzanych formułkach. Nawet nie zauważam kiedy sam zaczynam płakać podczas nieustannego całowania jego czoła.

 

Budzę się. Za oknem wciąż jest ciemno. Bruce śpi w tej samej pozycji, w której zasnął. Nadal kurczowo się mnie trzyma, jakbym był jedyną rzeczą na tym świecie, której potrafi się chwycić. Leżę w bezruchu patrząc na jego mokrą twarz przyklejoną do mojej koszulki. Nie mam pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Cała ta sytuacja mnie przeraża. Mógłbym leżeć jeszcze całą noc gdyby miałoby mi to jakoś ułatwić sprawę. Czuję się odpowiedzialny za Bruce’a, czuję, że obiecałem mu bycie szczęśliwym, ale okłamałem sam siebie. Związałem się z człowiekiem, o którego nieustannie muszę się martwić, czy jeszcze nie spróbował się zabić gdy na sekundę znika mi z oczu. Jedyne, co mogę dla niego zrobić to zbudować wystarczającą ilość urządzeń, aby okłamać go, że zapewnią mu bezpieczeństwo, a potem przytulić i pozwolić mu się wypłakać na moim ramieniu. Nie tego potrzebuje Bruce, nie tego, co mogę mu dać. Jednocześnie jestem jedyną osobą, która cokolwiek może dla niego zrobić.

 

Gdy budzę się za drugim razem na dworze jest już jasno, a ptaki nieznośnie ćwierkają. Obok mnie nie ma Bruce’a. Oczywiście nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie zaczął wymyślać najgorszych scenariuszy, jakie mógł wprowadzić w życie mój facet. Dotykam miejsca, w którym spał. Jest chłodne. Musiał wstać dosyć dawno.

Nasz pokój jest zaraz obok schodów, które prowadzą do kuchni, więc właśnie tam postanawiam się udać najpierw. Bruce stoi przy kuchence gazowej i smaży naleśniki. Na talerzu jest ich cała sterta, więc pewnie przygotowuje śniadanie dla wszystkich w domu. Mimo, że starałem się zejść tutaj jak najciszej, to i tak mnie zauważa.

-         Hej, Tony. – wita się ze mną.

-         Hej, ranny ptaszku. – zegar wskazuje 5:43.

Podchodzę do niego powoli i kładę dłonie na jego biodrach. Wtulam głowę w jego szyje i zastygam tak na kilka minut. W tym czasie Bruce wyłącza kuchenkę i łapie moje dłonie w swoje. Jak zawsze są bardzo ciepłe. Mógłbym tak stać do końca życia. Czuję się szczęśliwy i nic nie muszę robić. Po prostu stoję i czuję, jak ktoś mnie kocha.

-         Dasz mi buziaka? – pytam.

Bruce szczerze się uśmiecha i odwraca głowę na bok. Całuje mnie bardzo delikatnie. Jakby bał się, że to kolejna rzecz, którą doprowadzi mnie do płaczu. Uwielbiam długie pocałunki. Chcę, żeby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej. Bruce odwraca się do mnie przodem, a ja jeszcze mocniej go przytulam.

-         Jesteś głodny? Zrobię ci kawę i zjemy razem śniadanie. – pyta.

Kiwam głową i niechętnie zdejmuję z niego ręce. Zasiadamy razem przy stole. Bruce kładzie przede mną porcję naleśników i chyba największy kubek kawy, jaki Clint posiada w domu. Wie, że kocham jego naleśniki i dumnie mi się przygląda, gdy zjadam je jeden za drugim. Mój talerz szybko robi się pusty. Bruce chwyta moją dłoń i teraz razem pijemy kawę wymieniając co chwilę uśmiechy.

Oferuję mu, że pozmywam po nas, ale nalega, że zrobi to sam. Cieszę się, że to powiedział, bo naprawdę nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na zmywanie. W tym czasie idę w kierunku toalety, która znajduje się na drugim piętrze. Próbując otworzyć drzwi dostaję nimi w łeb. Clint wyłania się zza nich, śmieje się i mnie przeprasza.

-         Co tu robisz tak wcześnie? – pytam.

-         Cóż... nie tylko wy macie problemy ze snem. – mówi Clint. – Wstałem już jakiś czas temu chcąc zjeść śniadanie, ale uznałem, że nie będę wam przeszkadzać. – puszcza do mnie oko i schodzi do kuchni.

 

Zastanawiam się, czy to, że mam okazję obserwować każdego z osobna, gdy budzi się i wykonuje po kolei wszystkie poranne czynności to plus czy minus wczesnego wstawania. Zdecydowanym plusem jest to, że wstaję wcześniej niż wszyscy i nie muszę czekać w kolejce do toalety. Obserwowanie oburzenia Thora i Steve’a kiedy po długiej kąpieli Natasha wreszcie otwiera drzwi jest bezcenne. Najlepszy jest moment, gdy kłócą się, kto musi bardziej, a wtedy przybiega Clint i razem z Nat próbują ich rozdzielić. Thor i Steve to bardzo niebezpieczne połączenie. Mógłbym przysiąc, że Clint nie wybudował drugiej łazienki tylko po to, żeby móc się z tego pośmiać.

 

Gdy wszyscy jedzą wspólnie śniadanie w domu jest naprawdę głośno. Siedzę razem z nimi mimo tego, że mój brzuch jest już pełny. Właściwie nie robię tego z grzeczności, ale bardziej z braku jakichkolwiek innych zajęć. Co mogę robić w staromodnym domu bez żadnych nowoczesnych technologii? Nic. Albo nic, co bym chciał.

Bruce siedzi obok mnie. On również nic nie je. Wypija tylko już któryś z kolei kubek kawy i co jakiś czas pozwala mi z niego trochę upić. Pod stołem trzymamy się za ręce. Raczej nikt tego nie zauważył. Moi przyjaciele wyglądają teraz o niebo lepiej niż wczoraj wieczorem, co jeszcze bardziej poprawia mi humor.

Bruce starannie obmacuje każdy kawałek mojego uda, co jest kłopotliwe, bo siedzimy przy stole z siedmioma innymi osobami, w tym dziećmi.

Kiedy piekarnik piszczy symbolizując koniec pieczenia ciasteczek, w pomieszczeniu robi się jeszcze większy chaos. Wszyscy jak wilki czekali na ten moment. Bruce też. Wykorzystał go do tego, żeby włożyć dłoń w moje spodnie. Posyłam mu wymowne spojrzenie i usiłuje wyjąć jego rękę z moich majtek. Robi to niechętnie i patrzy na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Nie znoszę, gdy to robi. Zawsze wtedy sprawia, że mam na niego jeszcze większą ochotę. Czekam chwilę, aż wszyscy się czymś zajmą i wstaję od stołu, mówiąc, że idę do toalety. Niby przypadkiem klepię Bruce’a po plecach, a potem szybko wbiegam po schodach.

 

Przez jakieś pięć minut siedzę w pokoju czekając, aż Banner wybierze odpowiedni moment, żeby wstać od stołu. Po czasie, który jak myślałem trwał wieczność słyszę ciche pukanie do drzwi. Otwieram je. W progu stoi Bruce. Szybko oddycha, ja też.

-         Ktoś coś podejrzewa? – pytam szybko.

-         Nie. – Bruce łapie mnie za koszulkę i przyciąga do siebie.

Całuje mnie, delikatnie zamykając drzwi. Tak, żeby nikt nie usłyszał. Wolno przechodzimy drogę dzielącą nas od łóżka. Rzuca mnie na nie z impetem. Widzę, że się tym przejął, ponieważ rzeczywiście zrobił to odrobinę za mocno. Położył się na mnie i sprawdza, czy nic mi się nie stało od spotkania z miękkim materacem. Kiedy jest już pewny ściąga ze mnie koszulkę. Ostrożnie przesuwa dłonią po moich włosach, a od nich w stronę klatki piersiowej, wędrując wzdłuż brzegu spodni. Moim ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz wyczekiwania. Bruce składa czułe pocałunki na mojej szyi, torsie oraz brzuchu. Kiedy jego dłonie odnajdują guzik od spodni zaczyna go rozpinać. Robi to nieskończenie powoli, znęcając się nad moimi zmysłami. Wie, że naprawdę go pragnę. Chcę się z nim pieprzyć tu i teraz.

-         Tak bardzo cię kocham. – szepcze.

-         Ja ciebie też. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Patrzy mi w oczy. Widzi to uczucie w moich oczach. Upajam się każdym jego słowem wypowiedzianym w moja stronę. Ściągam jego koszulkę, a on z temperamentem wciska mi język do ust. Nie zamierzam go powstrzymywać. Jego usta jak zwykle są szorstkie i ciepłe. Gryzie moją dolną wargę. Uwielbiam, gdy to robi. Nie śpieszy się. Delektujemy się każdą chwilą, przeciągamy ją w nieskończoność. Głaszcze mój policzek, drugą ręką wędruje po moim torsie. Chwilę potem znajduje się w moich majtkach. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż mam je na sobie. Bruce najwyraźniej nie ma w planach ściągnięcia ich, więc postanawiam mu w tym pomóc. Jestem już całkowicie nagi. Kiedy obie jego ręce głaszczą moje włosy i szyje ściągam z niego spodnie i bieliznę. Jego erekcja napiera na moje udo. Oplatam ją dłonią i wykonuję powolne ruchy. Każdy dotyk przyśpiesza jego oddech. Odrywa swoje wargi od moich i całuje moje policzki, a potem szyje. Odchylam głowę do tyłu. Robi to naprawdę genialnie delikatnie ssąc i przygryzając moją skórę. Wplatam palce w jego włosy zmuszając go do pochylenia się jeszcze niżej. Najpierw całuje mój brzuch, a ja czuję, jakby była to miłosna tortura. Pewnego rodzaju droga do zanurzenia penisa w jego ustach. Droga, która ciągnie się dla mnie w nieskończoność. Za każdym razem chcę aby już to zrobił, a on męczy mnie nieustannymi pocałunkami. Czuję, jakbym balansował na krawędzi. Muszę mieć to wypisane na twarzy bardzo wyraźnie, bo Bruce w takim momencie zawsze na nią zerka i postanawia zwolnić tempo. Podnieca go robienie mi na złość. Gdy w końcu dotyka ustami mojego członka czuję się jak dziecko, które czekało cały pierdolony rok, żeby dostać wymarzony prezent pod choinkę. To czekanie sprawia, że moje doznania są jeszcze silniejsze. Bruce studiuje językiem każdy skrawek mojego penisa. Kiedy dochodzi do jego główki zaciskam dłonie na białym prześcieradle i mocno wbijam tył głowy w materac. Właśnie w tym miejscu najbardziej lubię, gdy to robi. Kiedy wykuł już wszystko na pamięć gwałtownie przyśpiesza, a ja rozchylam usta i jęczę. Powtarzam jego imię, jakby miało mi pomóc przetrwać to cholerne uczucie. Moje nogi zaczynają drżeć, a wtedy Bruce odsuwa głowę i kładzie się obok mnie. Opryskuję nasze brzuchy i uda. Jestem tym tak cholernie zmęczony, że pragnę zasnąć u boku mojego faceta, ale on nie daje mi spokoju. Kładzie się na mnie i przez chwilę pozwala mi nabrać powietrza, raz po raz całując moją klatkę piersiową.

-         Uwielbiam, gdy jęczysz moje imię. – mówi.

-         Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś, doktorku?

Bruce posyła mi w odpowiedzi ten swój nieśmiały uśmiech. Rzadko to robi, a szkoda, bo wydaje się wtedy taki beztroski, dużo młodszy i pełen energii. Zupełnie nie przypomina mężczyzny, który poprzedniej nocy płakał w moją koszulkę. Kiedy o tym myślę robi mi się smutno. Nie mam pojęcia, co mogę zrobić, aby Bruce był szczęśliwy.

-         Co się stało, Tony? – pyta.

-         A co miało się stać? – zauważam, że przygląda mi się od dłuższej chwili.

-         Wydaję mi się, że posmutniałeś.

-         Nie, wszystko jest okej. Naprawdę.

-         Nie podobało ci się?

-         Kochanie, jesteś niesamowity w te klocki, jak mogło mi się nie podobać? – próbuję szczerze się zaśmiać.

-         To o co chodzi? – Bruce wygląda na naprawdę zaniepokojonego. Czy moja twarz naprawdę wyraża aż tyle emocji?

-         Słońce... Chodzi o to, że bardzo cię kocham i chcę, abyś był szczęśliwy. Wiem, że nie powinienem myśleć o tym akurat w tym momencie, ale wyglądasz tak pięknie. Zupełnie, nie tak, jak zeszłej nocy.

-         Tony... - Bruce marszczy brwi i chwyta moją twarz w swoje dłonie składając mi na ustach długi i pełen miłości pocałunek. – Jestem szczęśliwy. Z tobą. Tu i teraz. – uśmiecha się naprawdę szczerze i gładzi dłonią moją twarz. Wiem, że nie mówi prawdy. Szczęśliwi ludzie nie próbują się zabić średnio raz na dwa miesiące.

-         Kocham cię. – mówię i całuję go w czoło.

-         Też cię kocham.

-         Może pójdę teraz po kawę i odwdzięczę ci się następnym razem? – proponuję.

Bruce kiwa głową., ale kiedy chcę wstać z łóżka chwyta mnie za rękę i przyciąga do siebie.

-         Ale zostań jeszcze chwilę... – dodaje, po czym kładzie głowę na moim ramieniu i mocno mnie obejmuje.

On naprawdę potrzebuje miłości.

-         Zostanę tyle, ile będziesz chciał.

Po jakiś 10 minutach Bruce rozluźnia swój chwyt, a ja dostrzegam, że zasnął. Delikatnie wyślizguję się z jego objęć i przykrywam jego nagie ciało kocem. Ubieram się, a potem doprowadzam moje włosy do ładu. Kiedy wyglądam jakbym przed chwilą z nikim nie spał po cichu wychodzę z pokoju.

W kuchni nikogo nie ma, więc samotnie czekam, aż woda na kawę się zagotuje. Podczas, gdy zalewam kubki wrzątkiem na dół schodzi Steve.

-         Hej Tony, masz jeszcze trochę wody w czajniku? Napiłbym się herbaty. – pyta mnie.

-         Zostawię ci trochę.

-         Chyba zostaliśmy sami. Clint zabrał rodzinę na wycieczkę, czy coś, Thor poleciał załatwić swoje sprawy, a Nat... trudno stwierdzić co robi Nat. O i nie wiem gdzie jest Bruce, widziałeś go?

-         Śpi w naszym pokoju.

-         Bruce dosyć często śpi, nie sądzisz? – dopytywanie Steve’a zaczyna mnie irytować.

-         Może jest zmęczony. – stwierdzam sarkastycznie.

Przez chwilę siedzimy w milczeniu.

-         Tony... mogę o coś spytać? – Steve zmienia ton głosu i mruży lekko oczy.

-         Jasne. – odpowiadam ochoczo.

-         Czy was coś łączy? Mam na myśli jakąś bliższą relację. Już jakiś czas temu to zauważyliśmy, ale to w końcu wasza sprawa, więc nie chcieliśmy dopytywać. A teraz pytam jak przyjaciel przyjaciela... Wiesz, co Fury sądzi o związkach w składzie.

Naprawdę nie wiem co odpowiedzieć. Niby to nic złego, a jednak czuję się jakby posądzano mnie o jakąś zbrodnię. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś wtrąca się w moje życie prywatne, a znając Steve’a i resztę będą chcieli nas rozdzielić, bo uznają to za złe połączenie. Według nich mam zły wpływ na Bruce’a i to przeze mnie czuje się tak marnie. Słyszałem to jakiś czas temu, gdy wyszedłem ze spotkania w Shieldzie i postanowiłem podsłuchać rozmowę, która toczy się poza moją i Bruce’a obecnością. Oni wszyscy uważają go za bestie i potwora, który w każdej chwili może zabić setki ludzi, a mnie za dupka, który lubi wszystkich wkurwiać. Może byłbym bardziej zły, gdyby to nie była prawda.

-         Um... Jesteśmy razem. – odpowiadam ze spokojem.

Wyobrażam sobie, jak kazali Steve’owi mnie o to zapytać, bo to właściwie z nim mam najlepsze relacje poza Brucem. Mam wrażenie, że cały ten dom to tylko podpucha, że tak naprawdę nie musimy się tu ukrywać, a pod każdym stołem jest założony podsłuch i na dodatek wszędzie są ukryte kamery.

-         Cieszę się Tony, naprawdę myślę, że jesteście ze sobą szczęśliwi. – Steve uśmiecha się jakby dobrze znał odpowiedź i wstaje od stołu.

Zakończył swoją misję, teraz może stąd odejść i odebrać nagrodę. Zabiera swoją herbatę i klepie mnie po ramieniu.

 

Siedzę w kuchni i gapię się w blat. Nawet o niczym nie myślę, po prostu śledzę wzrokiem słoje na drewnie. W domu jest strasznie cicho, raz po raz słychać głośniejsze kwestie bohaterów, które dobiegają z wieczornego programu, który Steve właśnie ogląda w swoim pokoju. Na nogi zrywa mnie krzyk. Nie jestem pewny czy słyszę go w domu czy w mojej głowie. Wstając potykam się o krzesło i biegnę na górę. Dopiero po chwili zdaję sobie sprawę, że znam ten głos. To krzyk Bruce’a. Nie słyszę go pierwszy raz i pewnie nie ostatni. Drzwi są otwarte. W środku zastaję Steve’a, który trzyma Bannera za ramiona. Krzyczy i wierzga się na łóżku, jest cały zlany potem. Klnę w myślach. Dlaczego to się stało? Hulk próbuje wydostać się na zewnątrz.

-         Cichutko kochanie, już spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze... – zaczynam nucić.

Bruce coraz mocniej się wyrywa.

-         Utulę cię do snu, zaraz będzie po wszystkim... – próbuję dotknąć jego twarzy.

Odpycha moje ręce, wrzeszczy na mnie.

-         Bruce, pokonasz go, słyszysz?! Musisz być silny! – zaciska zęby, jego ciało zmienia kolor. – Jesteś cholernym Brucem Bannerem, dasz radę! Nie pozwól, żeby tobą manipulował.

Wpada w drgawki.

-         Bruce, słońce, słyszysz mnie? Pokonaj go!

Krzyczy, nie daje za wygraną.

-         Kocham cię, nie pozwól mu mnie skrzywdzić.

Przyjmuje ludzki kolor skóry, jego krzyk zamienia się w głośny jęk.

-         Nie pozwolę. – mówi.

Przestaje wymachiwać rękami i nogami. Uspokaja się jakby te słowa były magicznym lekiem. Daję znać Steve’owi, żeby go puścił. Bruce spada z łóżka na podłogę. Klęczy na kolanach i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Podchodzę do niego i otulam swoim ciałem jego nagie plecy. Jest roztrzęsiony. Szybko się odwraca i mnie przytula, przyciskam jego głowę do mojej piersi. Obaj klęczymy na podłodze, a ja pozwalam mu dojść do siebie. Nakierowuje oczami Steve’a na drzwi, a on szybko wychodzi, jednak cały czas czeka przed nimi.

-         Jestem potworem Tony. Zostaw mnie! – Bruce odpycha mnie. Uderzam plecami o stelaż łóżka. Chwilę patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem, aż nagle jego rysy twarzy miękną. – Tak strasznie cię przepraszam, nie chciałem tego zrobić... – Chwyta mnie za ręce i podnosi do poprzedniej pozycji.

-         Już cichutko, nic mi nie jest, uspokój się, już po wszystkim. – przekonuję go. – Pomogę ci się ubrać i zejdziemy na dół, dobrze?

Bruce kiwa głową.

Pomagam mu włożyć coś na siebie, bo sam jeszcze nie za dobrze panuje nad swoimi ruchami. Chwytam go pod ramię i razem schodzimy do kuchni.

-         Zjesz coś? – pytam.

-         Nie jestem głodny.

Wokół nas nastaje cisza.

-         Gdzie są wszyscy? – dodaje po chwili.

-         Wyjechali na parę godzin, w swoich sprawach. - odpowiada Steve, który cały czas nas pilnuje.

-         Uciekli przede mną. – mówi pod nosem Bruce.

-         Daj spokój... Nie ma ich tu od rana. – Steve mówi to tym swoim spokojnym, przyjacielskim głosem. Zawsze zwraca się tak do dzieci, które proszą go o wspólne zdjęcie albo autograf. Coś w nim jest, że nawet mnie trochę uspokaja.

Dłuższą chwilę siedzimy w milczeniu i unikamy swoich spojrzeń. Bruce przerywa ją, kiedy wstaje by wyjść do łazienki.

-         Jeszcze dziś się, kurwa, stąd wyniosę... – zaczynam.

-         Tony... – Steve próbuje mnie uspokoić.

-         Nie, Steve. Widziałeś to? On nie może tutaj być. Ani my ani on nie jest tu bezpieczny. W tym pierdolonym domu nie ma nic, co może go powstrzymać. Zabiorę go do mojego mieszkania. Tam ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje.

-         Ale... Musimy się tu ukrywać, nie pamiętasz o tym?

-         Sram na to całe ukrywanie się. Uroiliście sobie jakieś pierdolone zagrożenie i nagle chcecie chronić cały świat?

-         Usiądź, proszę… – Steve patrzy na mnie z poirytowaniem w oczach. Nie zauważyłem, kiedy wstałem z miejsca.

Siadam na krześle.

-         Steve, to zdarza się zbyt często, aby mógł przebywać tutaj wraz z innymi. Clint ma dzieci, żonę... Oni nie będą potrafili walczyć i Hulk ich... Prawie nigdy nie udaję mi się go opanować bez użycia tego, co specjalnie stworzyłem do tego celu. Następnym razem może być za późno.

 

Bruce wraca z toalety i bez słowa łapie mnie za rękę, prowadząc do pokoju. Gwałtownie otwiera drzwi i zaczyna zbierać wszystkie rzeczy, po czym wkłada je do torby.

-         Słyszałem waszą rozmowę. – mówi cicho. – Też uważam, że musimy stąd wyjechać.

-         Jesteś pewien?

-         A ty nie, Tony? – Bruce unosi głos.

Nie odpowiadam. Chwytam telefon w rękę i wybieram numer do Clinta. Za trzecim razem postanawia odebrać.

-         Kiedy wrócisz? – pytam.

-         Coś się stało? – Clint brzmi na zaniepokojonego.

-         Nie. To kiedy wrócisz?

-         Mogę za parę minut.

-         To dobrze. – rozłączam się i odkładam telefon do torby.

 

Nie mamy ze sobą dużo rzeczy, więc szybko udało nam się je spakować do niewielkiej torby. Siedzimy na kanapie w salonie i czekamy na Clinta. Drzwi wejściowe się otwierają, jednak nie stoi w nich Barton, a Natasha.

-         Cześć chłopaki, mogę w czymś pomóc? – mówi z uśmiechem na ustach.

-         Gdzie Clint? – pytam.

-         Wysłał mnie tu w zamian. Mówił, że brzmisz nieco groźnie... No, więc o co chodzi?

-         Musisz nas podrzucić do Stark Tower.

-         Stark, nie możecie... – Nat marszczy brwi.

-         Wolisz, żebym was przypadkiem zabił? – dodaje Bruce. Jego głos brzmi jakby wypił drinka zmieszanego ze złości, sarkazmu i bezsilności.

Natasha wygląda na zmartwioną, ale nic nie mówi.

 

Idziemy przez rzadko porośnięte trawą pole. Na dworze zaczyna się ściemniać, więc jej kolor jest bardziej granatowy niż zielony. W lesie ukryty jest nasz samolot. Nat otwiera klapę i wchodzimy do środka. To wnętrze o wiele bardziej mi sprzyja, niż staromodny dom Clinta.

Natasha siada za sterem, sprawdza wszystkie kontrolki i włącza panele, dzięki którym staniemy się niewidzialni.

-         Dlaczego po prostu nie mogliście go sobie wziąć pod naszą nieobecność? – pyta.

-         Żebyście też mogli jakoś wrócić do domu. Hej, nie jestem takim dupkiem, żeby was zostawiać z niczym... – odpowiadam śmiejąc się.

-         Um... Nie powiedziałabym. – Nat ścisza głos i szczerze się uśmiecha.

W odpowiedzi przewracam oczami, co rozbawia Bruce’a. Kładzie swoją głowę na moje ramie i obserwuje niebo.

 

Dotarcie do domu zajęło nam chwilę, mimo że odległość do przebycia była spora.

Pojazd ląduje na specjalnej platformie umieszczonej na dachu wieżowca. Otwiera się i zanurkowanie do środka zajmuje nam jedynie kilka sekund. Jesteśmy w „garażu“. Nat otwiera klapę samolotu i żegna nas krótkim:

-         Cześć... trzymajcie się. Mnie tu nie było.

Odnoszę wrażenie, że mówi to od niechcenia, jakby z grzeczności, którą zawsze trudno jest jej z siebie wydobyć. W każdym razie, wie, że naraża nas tym na niebezpieczeństwo. Czy miała inne wyjście?


	2. Manhattan

_Powietrze w budynku_ jest suche i ciepłe, o wiele lepiej się w nim czuję, niż w przesiąkniętym wilgocią domku Clinta. Automatycznie wzdycham, głęboko zaciągam się domowym powietrzem. Bruce stoi w miejscu i mi się przygląda. Wygląda bardzo źle. Naprawdę rzadko widuję go w takiej odsłonie. Musi być czymś bardzo przejęty, nawet nie próbuje udawać, że tak nie jest. Teraz przyglądamy się sobie, ja patrzę na niego błagalnym spojrzeniem, pełnym współczucia, próbując bez słów wydobyć z niego jakieś emocje, a on... jest ich kompletnie pozbawiony. Po chwili bezskutecznej walki spojrzeń spuszczam głowę w dół i przyglądam się szarej podłodze. Nie wiem dlaczego to robię. Być może to mój odruch symbolizujący głębokie zatracenie się w myślach.

Zrywam się z nóg i energicznie podchodzę do Bruce’a. Nawet tego nie zauważył. Obejmuję go czułym uściskiem i czekam na jakąkolwiek reakcje z jego strony. Po chwili udawania kłody, podnosi powolnie ręce i zawiesza je na mojej szyi. Przybliża się do mnie i opiera głowę o moje ramię. Głęboko zaciąga się zapachem mojej koszulki i zastyga w takiej pozycji. Czuję jego zmartwienie na moim ciele.

-         Tony, chodźmy spać. – mówi niechętnie.

-         Dobrze. Połóż się a ja zaraz przyjdę.

Zdejmuje ręce z mojej szyi i odchodzi do sypialni.

 

-         Jarvis? – mówię.

-         Dzień dobry, sir. Co mogę dla pana zrobić? – słyszę jak zwykle entuzjastyczny głos Jarvisa.

-         Zeskanuj budynek. Czy ktoś tu jest oprócz nas?

Moim oczom ukazuje się holograficzna siatka, przemieszczająca cały dom.

-         Nie, sir. Tylko pan i pan Banner.

-         Miałeś wgląd na radary samolotu?

-         Naturalnie.

-         Czy ktoś nas śledził?

-         Nie wykryłem żadnego obiektu.

Mimo, że nie podejrzewałem żadnych zagrożeń to i tak oddycham z ulgą.

 

Wchodzę do kuchni i wyjmuję z lodówki piwo.

-         Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz pił. – Bruce odzywa się zza moich pleców. Jest jak cień, który mnie pilnuje.

-         To tylko piwo.

-         Obiecałeś. – jego głos jest naprawdę zimny.

Boję się odwrócić w jego stronę z obawy przed wzrokiem, który czuję na plecach. Wylewam piwo do zlewu.

-         Może chociaż raz dotrzymaj obietnicy.

Czuję się jakby właśnie uderzył mnie widłami w brzuch, a potem zrobił to jeszcze kilka razy, uniemożliwiając mi oddychanie. Dotykam zranionego miejsca, żeby sprawdzić czy aby na pewno nie odniosłem żadnych obrażeń.

Odwracam się gotowy spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale ich tam nie ma. Tylko pusta przestrzeń.

 

Cicho idę w stronę sypialni w nadziei, że usłyszę gdzieś jego kroki i będziemy mogli normalnie pogadać, ale nie spotykam ich na swojej drodze. Ubieram na siebie pierwszą lepszą piżamę, czyli jakąś koszulkę i bokserki, które leżały na łóżku i kładę się na pogniecioną pościel. Postanawiam zaczekać na Bruce’a. Wkładam ręce pod głowę i patrzę się w sufit. Nigdy nie nauczyłem się realnie odtwarzać czasu w głowie, a czekanie na Bruce’a wydaje się wiecznością. Z każdą kolejną wiecznością tracę nadzieję, że jeszcze tu przyjdzie. Ale przychodzi. Otwiera delikatnie skrzypiące drzwi i chwilę w nich stoi, zgadując czy śpię. Siadam na łóżku i witam go przyjaznym uśmiechem. Pewnie go nie zauważy, bo jest ciemno. Ostrożnie robi krok w moją stronę i siada na skraju łóżka. Chwyta moją dłoń. Bawi się naszymi palcami, cały czas nie podnosząc z nich wzroku.

-         Przepraszam. – szepcze niepewnie.

-         To ja przepraszam. Ty nie masz za co. – odpowiadam półgłosem.

Wiem, że Bruce chce to kontynuować, zacząć kłótnie o tym jak powinien mnie przeprosić za bycie sobą. Za wszelką cenę chce, żebym wiedział o wszystkich złych rzeczach, które powiedział, zrobił i pomyślał. Ale ja wiem i absolutnie nie mam mu niczego za złe.

Przebiera się w rzeczy do spania i kładzie obok mnie. Znów trzymamy się za ręce i patrzymy na swoje wielkie oczy.

-         Dobranoc, kochanie. – szepczę.

-         Nie chcę zasnąć. – Bruce mówi to całkiem spokojnie, jakby jego lęk był na porządku dziennym.

-         Musisz spać, potrzebujesz snu.

-         Nie chcę, Tony.

-         W porządku.

Odwracam się do niego plecami i przytulam głowę do poduszki.

-         Nie zasypiaj. Dotrzymaj mi towarzystwa. – przekonuje mnie.

Bruce naprawdę mnie potrzebuje.

-         Dobrze, spróbuję.

Z powrotem odwracam się w jego stronę. Kurczowo trzyma moją dłoń. Boi się ją puścić.

-         Tony, mogę o coś spytać? – pyta po chwili ciszy.

-         Pewnie.

-         Dlaczego Pepper odeszła?

Czy naprawdę nigdy mu o tym nie mówiłem? To pytanie mnie zaskoczyło.

-         Zdradziła mnie. Z Happym.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mój głos przybiera płaczliwą barwę. Bruce to zauważa i niemal natychmiast przerywa temat.

-         Pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy? – stara się brzmieć jak najmilej.

-         Oczywiście, że pamiętam. – szczerze się uśmiecham. Te wspomnienia są naprawdę bardzo fajne.

-         Pamiętam jak podałeś mi rękę i powiedziałeś, że jesteś wielkim fanem tego, jak zamieniam się w potwora. Już wtedy coś mnie do ciebie ciągnęło. Twój dotyk był dla mnie kojący. Chciałem, żebyś podawał mi rękę w nieskończoność. – dlaczego Bruce nigdy mi o tym nie opowiadał? – Nawet namawiałem innych, żeby coś mi powiedzieli na twój temat. Jakim cudem w ogóle wcześniej o tobie nie słyszałem? – śmieje się.

-         Jak można mnie nie znać...

-         Czułem się trochę rozczarowany, gdy powiedzieli mi, że jesteś z Pepper...

-         To było zanim się poznaliśmy, Bruce. Mieliśmy o tym wszystkim zapomnieć, miałem jej wybaczyć, ale ona po tym wszystkim wybrała Hogana. Nie mam jej tego za złe. Na jej miejscu też nie wytrzymałbym ze samym sobą.

-         Nie jest to takie trudne jak mówią inni... – przerywa mi Bruce. – Łatwiej jest mi wytrzymać z tobą niż ze sobą samym.

Nie mam pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Chyba powinienem zaprzeczyć. Dlaczego Bruce do cholery tak bardzo nienawidzi siebie? Jak mam nauczyć go pokochać siebie samego?

Rozdzielam nasze dłonie. Kładę moją na jego prawym policzku i delikatnie go gładzę. Przyciągam nasze twarze bliżej i składam na jego ustach czuły pocałunek. Wplatam palce w jego czarne, potargane włosy. Robi to samo. Nasz pocałunek trwa bardzo długo i zgaduję, że żaden z nas nie chce go kończyć. Oto co się robi, gdy się nie wie co powiedzieć. Bruce postanawia nas rozdzielić pytaniem.

-         Jak to właściwie się stało, że jesteśmy w tym momencie?

-         Czy to nie zaczęło się wtedy, gdy razem przeprowadzaliśmy badania w siedzibie Avengers? Po prostu patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy i nagle złapałeś mnie za ręce. Wydaję mi się, że to był pierwszy raz. Czułem się wtedy szczęśliwy. Pierwszy raz od rozłąki z Pepper czułem, że znów jestem w stanie kogoś pokochać.

-         A ja chyba nigdy wcześniej tak za nikim nie szalałem. – chichocze.

-         Pamiętam też jak powiedziałeś mi pierwszy raz, że mnie kochasz. To było po wydarzeniach w Nowym Jorku. Mówiłeś, że bałeś się, że mnie straciłeś. Chciałeś płakać, gdy otworzyłem oczy. Gdy wróciliśmy do siedziby o wszystkim mi opowiedziałeś. Wtedy naprawdę miałeś łzy w oczach. Pamiętam ten obraz dokładnie, jakby to było wczoraj. I po prostu przyznałeś się, że kochasz takiego dupka jak ja. Bałem się, że rozpłaczesz się do reszty więc po prostu cię pocałowałem. Pierwszy raz. Chciałbym znów tam być. Nie mieć tego co mam w tej chwili w głowie. Cały czas przeżywać uczucie zakochania na nowo i nigdy nie dochodzić do etapu, w którym jesteśmy teraz.

-         Żałujesz tego?

-         Co? Oczywiście, że nie. – pytanie Bruce’a całkowicie wyrwało mnie ze wspomnień.

-         Więc dlaczego nie chcesz być w miejscu, w którym jesteś?

-         A ty chcesz? Chcesz co noc się budzić z koszmarów, płakać za każdym razem, kłócić się na nowo o te same rzeczy i żyć w ciągłym strachu o swoje bezpieczeństwo?! I nawet nie tylko swoje, ale tego zasranego świata, którym musimy się opiekować, nawet nie z własnego wyboru. Nie powiedziałem, że żałuję związania się z tobą. Cieszę się, że to zrobiłem. Żałuję, że czas ucieka mi spod palców i nie mogę zatrzymać się w chwili, która pozwoliła mi zapomnieć o moim posranym życiu.

Bruce patrzy na mnie ze strachem w oczach. Stoję przy łóżku. Kiedy z niego wstałem?

-         Tony, nie krzycz. Proszę.

-         Ja nawet nie panuję nad sobą, Bruce. Ze mną dzieje się coś niedobrego. Zauważyłeś to prawda? Wiem, że zauważyłeś. Widzę jak na mnie patrzysz. Nie jestem sobą. Nie w takim Tonym się zakochałeś, prawda? Przyznaj to.

-         Skarbie, spróbuj nad sobą zapanować. Oddychaj powoli, policz do dziesięciu, wyrzuć to z głowy. Już dobrze, naprawdę. Możemy porozmawiać o tym spokojnie? Usiądź koło mnie.

Spełniam prośby Bruce’a.

-         Damy radę, razem. – mówi i przyciąga moją głowę do swojej piersi. Ten gest, to wszystko doprowadza mnie do płaczu. Nie przywykłem do bycia pocieszanym. Kocham go za to cholernie mocno.

 

Budzę się. Boli mnie szyja i plecy. Zasnąłem na kolanach Bruce’a. Głaszcze moje włosy. Podnoszę wzrok i widzę jego zmęczoną twarz. Przekrwione oczy, a pod nimi sine worki i ślady łez. Chciałbym przywitać go uśmiechem, ale obecny widok wcale go u mnie nie wywołuje. Zmuszam się tylko do wykrzywienia kącików ust, jakby z przymusu. Wyobrażam sobie jak Bruce całą noc przyglądał mi się i płakał, głaszcząc mnie po głowie. Nachyla się nade mną i całuje w czoło. Jego usta są zimne.

-         Dzień dobry, Tony. – mówi cicho.

-         Nie spałeś, prawda? – mówię ze słyszalnym wyrzutem w głosie. To nie było moim zamiarem. W myślach te słowa brzmiały lepiej.

-         Przecież znasz odpowiedź.

Podnoszę się z jego kolan i siadam na brzegu łóżka. Mam mroczki przed oczami, wstałem zbyt szybko. Rozcieram powieki dłońmi.

-         Bruce, myślę, że naprawdę potrzebujesz snu. Wiem, że boisz się, że to się powtórzy, ale obiecuję ci, że tutaj jesteś naprawdę bezpieczny. – mówię.

-         Tony, myślę, że naprawdę potrzebujesz przestać obiecywać rzeczy, których nie masz zamiaru spełnić. – odpowiada, wstaje i wychodzi z pokoju.

 

Nie miałem zamiaru go gonić. Niech spierdala gdzie mu się podoba, ale czy nie wypada chociaż powiedzieć gdzie się idzie? Serio, sprawdzanie jego lokalizacji i poziomu adrenaliny we krwi nie należą do moich ulubionych zajęć w ciągu dnia. I to niby j a jestem egoistą?

-         Jarvis, zlokalizuj Bannera. – mówię.

-         Pan Banner znajduje się obecnie na Manhattanie. – Jarvis mówi to jakby wzdychał. Nawet on czuje się tym zmęczony?

Bruce chodzi tam za każdym razem.

-         Zbadaj poziom adrenaliny i kortyzolu w jego krwi.

-         Wyniki pokazują, że poziom jest w granicach bezpieczeństwa.

-         Wybrać numer do pana Bannera? – pyta.

-         Czemu nie.

Bruce długo zwleka z odebraniem telefonu, ale z ostatnim sygnałem w końcu naciska zieloną słuchawkę.

-         Tak? – mówi niechętnie.

-         Wróć do domu, proszę.

-         Bo?

-         Bo twoje wyniki krwi są złe.

-         Wiesz co, Tony? Wszczepianie mi tego cholerstwa pod skórę nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Nawet nie mogę pobyć sam ze sobą, bo zawsze musisz mnie śledzić.

-         Po prostu wróć, pogadamy w domu, dobrze? – staram się mówić najspokojniejszym głosem jaki mam.

-         Nie.

Rozłącza się. Kurwa mać. Co on sobie myśli?

 

Jadę moim białym Audi przez Nowy Jork. W zasadzie miałem nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, ale kogo to obchodzi? Ludzi którzy krzyczą „Stark“ gdy znikam za nimi? Bo mnie nie.

Docieram na Manhattan. Nienawidzę tego miejsca, bo wpadam w panikę za każdym razem gdy przypomnę sobie niebo wybuchające mi przed oczami. Muszę być silny, znaleźć Bruce’a i wrócić do domu. Jest tu pełno robotników, trochę mniej ludzi i wśród nich osoba, której szukam.

-         Jarvis, określ dokładną lokalizację Bannera. – mówię, wysiadając z samochodu.

-         Piętnaście minut od pana, proszę iść prosto.

Więc idę. Mam na sobie czapkę z daszkiem i okulary przeciwsłoneczne, jednak te rzeczy nie chronią mnie przed wzrokami ludzi i raz po raz ktoś rozpoznaje mnie na ulicy. Może to wina brody. W każdym bądź razie, staram się udawać, że ja to nie ja i przyśpieszać kroku, gdy ktoś prosi o wspólne zdjęcie czy inną pierdołę.

-         Proszę skręcić w lewo. – Jarvis informuje mnie przez słuchawkę.

Więc skręcam w lewo. Idę jeszcze kawałek, potem znów skręcam w lewo i na końcu w prawo. Po skomplikowanej ilości skrętów idę prosto i wykonuję jeszcze dwa razy tyle skrętów. Gdy mija mniej więcej ustalone piętnaście minut jestem w jakiejś nieznanej części Manhattanu i Jarvis informuje mnie, że muszę wejść na dach budynku, pod którym stoję. Z tyłu ceglanej budowli zauważam stalowe schody, służące za drogę ewakuacyjną i decyduję się po nich wdrapać na szczyt. Byłoby mi o wiele łatwiej, gdybym posiadał zbroję, ale w tym momencie muszę ufać moim nogom.

Po przebyciu kilku pięter schody się kończą, a ja znajduję się na dachu. Po jego przeciwnej stronie stoi Bruce, opiera się o barierę i patrzy na zniszczoną panoramę miasta.

-         Niezły widok, no nie? – zaczynam.

Bruce nawet się nie podrywa, nie zachowuje się jakby był zaskoczony moją obecnością, a w odpowiedzi dostaję tylko głębokie westchnięcie i wzruszenie ramionami.

-         Więc to tutaj zawsze przychodzisz? – kontynuuję.

-         Ostatnim razem jak tutaj byłem próbowałem się zabić i ktoś zakazał mi powrotu w to miejsce. – odpowiada.

To byłem ja. Do cholery, naprawdę musimy się bawić w te zgadywanki?

-         Więc dlaczego go nie posłuchałeś? – pytam ostrożnie.

-         Bo teraz nie zamierzam się zabić.

-         Chciałeś skoczyć?

-         Nikt ci o tym nie opowiadał?

-         Nie chciałem wcześniej wiedzieć.

-         Strzeliłem sobie w twarz. Ta opcja wydawała się skuteczniejsza niż skok.

-         Wydawała. – gdy to mówię Bruce odwraca się w moją stronę, co odbieram jako sygnał, że mogę do niego podejść. Stoimy obok siebie i patrzymy na zniszczony Manhattan.

-         Dlaczego to robisz? – przerywam ciszę.

-         A dlaczego nie, Tony? I tak nic mi się nie stanie.

-         Ale ranisz tym mnie. Naprawdę myślisz, że mam to głęboko w dupie?

Bruce chowa twarz w dłoniach.

-         Dlaczego mnie kurwa po prostu nie zostawisz? – krzyczy przez łzy.

-         Bo cię kocham i czuję, że muszę się tobą zaopiekować, Bruce. Skoro sam tego nie potrafisz to dlaczego miałbym cię zostawić?

-         Bo jestem potworem, ty dupku! Jak możesz w ogóle mi wmawiać, że jest inaczej? Powinieneś mi pomóc zabijając mnie, a nie próbując ratować!

Cofam się ostrożnie. Bruce upada na kolana i głośno szlocha. Zaciska pięści tak mocno, że po jego nadgarstkach spływa niewielka ilość krwi. Co mam robić?

-         Bruce, spokojnie.

-         Zostaw mnie. – cały czas płacze jak dziecko. – Wynoś się stąd!

-         Nie zostawię cię, uspokój się. – naprawdę trudno jest mi zachować opanowany głos.

Klękam i ostrożnie podchodzę do niego na kolanach. Wystawiam ręce, dając mu znać, że nie mam złych zamiarów. Kładę je na jego ramionach i delikatnie gładzę, czekając na reakcję. Bruce rozluźnia chwyt i podnosi głowę, patrząc mi w oczy. Jest przerażony, zagubiony jak dziecko w supermarkecie. Przenosi wzrok na swoje dłonie, które całe drżą i są pokryte krwią wypływającą z rowków po wbitych paznokciach. Chwytam je i zaciągam za swoją szyję, aby mogły tam pozostać i pozwolić jego głowie opaść na moją klatkę piersiową. Tak właśnie się dzieje. Przytulam Bruce’a i głaszczę go po głowie. Jest cały mokry od potu, który spływa po jego ciele.

 

Nie mam pojęcia jak długo już tutaj siedzimy, ale Bruce najwyraźniej nie zamierza się ode mnie odkleić. Robi mi się zimno i pewnie gdybym go nie obejmował, byłoby mi zimno jeszcze bardziej. Bruce ma to do siebie, że jest strasznie ciepły, co bardzo u niego lubię.

-         Bruce... – mówię cicho i spokojnie.

-         Mhm? – mruczy mi w koszulkę.

-         Chyba pora się już zbierać.

Powoli zdejmuje mi ręce z szyi a ja chwytam go za żebra i pomagam się podnieść. Mam wrażenie, że jest słaby i gdy tylko wstanie to pokruszy się jak porcelana.

-         Nie jedźmy do domu, Tony... – mówi niepewnie.

-         A gdzie?

-         Chodźmy na spacer, połaźmy po Nowym Jorku chociaż do zachodu słońca.

-         Dobrze. – uśmiecham się przyjaźnie i taki sam uśmiech dostaję od Bruce’a w zamian.

Staram się go trzymać, ponieważ wciąż boję się pokruszenia, ale on nie daje za wygraną i posyła mi chłodny wzrok mówiący „Dam sobie radę“. Więc puszczam, wciąż obserwując jego ciało.

Gdy schodzimy po schodach nie mogę się powstrzymać chwycenia go za dłoń, ale akurat na ten ruch Bruce się zgadza.

Kiedy już jesteśmy na dole nawet nie zdążę zapytać o kierunek wycieczki, a on natychmiast ciągnie mnie w prawo. Prowadzi mnie za rękę, jak małego chłopca. Boję się, że ktoś nas rozpozna. Po pięciu minutach szybkiego marszu wchodzimy do małej piekarni w rogu ulicy. W środku nikogo nie ma, ogólny wystrój jest bardzo staromodny, a całe pomieszczenie śmierdzi fajkami. Trochę jak w domu Clinta. Bruce kupuje dwa ciastka, a koreańska sprzedawczyni coś do niego mówi, na co on tylko kiwa głową i uśmiecha się przyjacielsko. Podejrzewam, że nic z tego nie zrozumiał, ale ich zachowanie świadczy o tym, że Bruce jest tu stałym klientem. Wręcza mi jedno ciastko owinięte papierem i wychodzimy.

-         Przychodzisz tu za każdym razem? – pytam.

-         Tak. – odpowiada bez namysłu. – Te ciastka są naprawdę pyszne, w środku mają jakiś dżem, nawet nie wiem z czego, ale jest bardzo smaczny. – uśmiecha i bierze pierwszy kęs.

Przyglądam się wypiekowi i myślę, że to ciasto francuskie. Obsypano je kolosalną ilością cukru pudru, który wiatr zwiewa mi na koszulkę. Nie sądziłem, że to zwykłe ciastko będzie takie dobre, smakuje zupełnie inaczej niż wypieki z tanich, sieciowych piekarni.

Idziemy przez Manhattan, jedną ręką się trzymamy, a drugą jemy. Bruce ma jakiś dar do delektowania się jedzeniem i zawsze je tak wolno, że wręcz mnie to irytuje. Gdy mi coś smakuje, od razu jem wszystko na raz. Teraz też. Skończyłem ciastko, a on wciąż powoli je zjada. Całe usta i nos ma w cukrze. Zatrzymuję go z boku ulicy i przez chwilę mu się przyglądam. Bruce nie wie co robić i chyba podejrzewa, że chce zlizać z niego ten cały bałagan. Tak właśnie robię. Całuję go na środku Manhattanu. Jego usta są strasznie słodkie, ręce też ma całe oblepione, ale to nie przeszkadza mu w wytarciu ich w moje włosy. Czuję jak się uśmiecha. Kiedy doprowadziłem jego usta do ładu, wycieram dłonią cukier z jego nosa. Po tym chwytam jego twarz w dłonie i ostatni raz daję mu buziaka w usta. Nie chcę kończyć tej chwili. Bruce cały czas ma zamknięte oczy i otwiera je dopiero po parunastu sekundach. Szeroko się uśmiecha. Ponownie chwytam jego dłoń i bez słowa kontynuujemy nasz spacer.

 

Słońce zachodzi, dostrzegamy je spomiędzy wieżowców. Możliwe, że jako jedyni stoimy teraz na chodniku i na nie patrzymy. Reszta ludzi go nie dostrzega, nie dostrzega też nas. Możemy się cieszyć sobą w spokoju. Bałem się wcześniej, że ktoś nas rozpozna i zacznie pytać, ale ludzie nawet nie zwracają na nas uwagi.

Słońce zachodzi bardzo powoli, więc zaczynamy kierować się w stronę mojego samochodu. Gdy wsiadamy do środka jego promienie jeszcze znikomo oświetlają nasze plecy. Cudownie jest jechać w taką porę do domu.

 

Szybko przemykamy przez miasto i chwilę po tym znajdujemy się już w domu. Myślę, że miło byłoby z mojej strony, gdybym przygotował kolację, ale jedyne co potrafię samemu ugotować to chińska zupka.

-         Jarvis, zamów nam pizzę. – mówię.

-         Jaką, sir?

-         Wybierz jakiś dobry lokal i weź jakąkolwiek.

Włączam telewizor i wybieram z listy film, który polecił mi Jarvis.

-         Bruce! Idziesz oglądać? – wołam.

Zjawia się po chwili i siada obok mnie na kanapie.

-         Połóż głowę na moich kolankach, Tony. – mówi słodkim, uwodzicielskim głosem.

Wypełniam rozkaz i wtulam się w ciepłe uda Bruce'a. Jest mi bardzo wygodnie, a na dodatek mój facet głaszcze moje włosy.

 

W trakcie oglądania filmu Jarvis informuje nas, że dostawca przywiózł pizzę, więc wstaję, żeby mu otworzyć.

-         Kurwa mać, ty jesteś Tony Stark? – młody chłopak, na oko trzydziestolatek patrzy na mnie jak małe dziecko, jest wręcz wniebowzięty.

-         Ta. – uśmiecham się i czuję, że mój uśmiech wygląda sztucznie.

-         Rany, mogę zrobić sobie z panem zdjęcie? – wyciąga telefon z kieszeni zanim zdążę cokolwiek powiedzieć.

-         Przestań, nie chcę żadnych zdjęć. Potraktuj mnie jak zwykłego klienta i powiedz ile mam zapłacić. – wzdycham.

-         Coś się panu stało? Media myślą, że Avengers odeszli na emeryturkę po tym jak Hulk zniszczył miasto. O! I że zabił was wszystkich. A jednak pan żyje. Wy tu wszyscy mieszkacie? Mogę ich poznać? – nie przestaje nawijać.

-         Nie. Słuchaj, masz tu kasę i przestań mnie męczyć. – wciskam mu trzydzieści dolców do ręki i zamykam drzwi.

Czy muszę wspominać jak bardzo jestem zdezorientowany tą sytuacją? Wchodzę do salonu i kładę pizzę na stolik. Bruce bierze kawałek i wręcz rozpływa się pod wpływem pięknego zapachu. Jest naprawdę świetna.

Jemy razem pizzę.

Oglądamy filmy.

Jesteśmy szczęśliwi.

 

-         Jarvis, wyślij sygnał do komórek w moim ciele, kiedy Banner się obudzi lub gdy poziom adrenaliny w jego krwi drastycznie skoczy. – wydaję mu polecenie.

-         Oczywiście, sir.

Bruce zasnął na kanapie i postanowiłem, że nie będę go budzić, ale teraz, gdy kładę się sam do łóżka, chciałbym aby był tu ze mną. Wracam z powrotem do salonu i delikatnie go szturcham.

-         Bruce, nie chcesz spać dziś ze mną?

W odpowiedzi słyszę tylko ciche mamrotanie, ale po chwili zdejmuje z siebie koc, którym wcześniej go przykryłem i wolno wstaje.

-         Zawsze chcę z tobą spać. – uśmiecha się przez zaspane oczy.

Podaje mi rękę, więc prowadzę go do sypialni, co okropnie kojarzy mi się ze starymi, licealnymi czasami. Mam na niego wielką ochotę.

Gdy wchodzimy do pokoju Bruce od razu rzuca się na łóżko i zasypia. Cóż... nie tym razem. Kładę się obok i daję mu całusa w czoło, tylko tym muszę się dziś zadowolić.


	3. Muszę uciekać

_Wczorajszej nocy_ zasnąłem równie szybko jak on, jednak mój sen przerywa impuls w ręce, który nieznośnie się powtarza i zmusza mnie do wstania. Jarvis. Alarm zielony. Nie, Bruce nadal śpi.

-         Czemu do cholery mnie budzisz, Jarvis? – pytam.

-         Sir, telefon do pana. – Jarvis brzmi na wystraszonego moim tonem głosu.

-         Od kiedy to jakiś telefon jest ważniejszy niż sen?

-         Kapitan Rogers mówi, że to ważne.

-         Ja jestem twoim panem czy on, Jarvis?

-         Przepraszam, sir.

-         Nieważne, połącz mnie z nim. Tylko jak wyjdę z pokoju, nie chcę obudzić Bruce'a.

Schodzę do laboratorium oznaczonego cyfrą „3” i zamykam się w nim. Odbieram połączenie i siadam na podłodze.

-         Tony? – Steve mówi niepewnie.

-         Po jaką cholerę dzwonisz o tej godzinie, Steve?

-         Musimy pogadać. – jego głos brzmi tak zajebiście poważnie, że czuję jak ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach.

-         Więc nawijaj.

-         To nie jest rozmowa na telefon, Tony.

-         Błagam, Steve. Zamierzasz ze mną pogadać czy się ze mną przespać.

-         Stark, słuchaj. Naprawdę proszę cię, abyś był poważny i zechciał ze mną porozmawiać, bo to bardzo ważne. – po chwili ciszy dodaje – Czytałeś ostatnio o sobie w gazecie?

-         Ciągle jestem w gazecie, znudziło mi się czytanie o sobie samym, Steve. Wiem, że ciebie wciąż to podnieca, ale ja z tego wyrosłem.

-         Do kurwy nędzy, Stark! Zawsze musisz się zachowywać jak dupek? – unosi głos.

-         Hej, pilnuj swojego języka, Kapitanie.

-         Natasha po ciebie zaraz przyleci.

-         Nie wyraziłem na to zgody.

-         Nie potrzebuję jej.

-         Bruce jeszcze śpi, nie chcę go budzić.

-         Bruce nie leci z tobą.

-         Dlaczego? Obraziliście się na niego czy co?

-         Chcę porozmawiać z tobą, a nie z nim.

-         Gdzie polecimy?

-         Do kryjówki.

-         Czy tą kryjówką wciąż jest dom Clinta?

-         Nie. Dla bezpieczeństwa nie powiem ci gdzie się znajduje.

-         Dla bezpieczeństwa? Zachowujecie się jak dzieci z tym ciągłym ukrywaniem.

-         Czekaj na Natashę.

Rozłącza się. Matko, co znowu ode mnie chcą? Wow, Stark, jesteś w gazecie. To takie ekscytujące, że muszę cię ciągnąć do jakiejś cholernej kryjówki, żeby ci o tym powiedzieć w cztery oczy. Kiedy Steve pojmie, że mamy XXI wiek i nie musi mnie nigdzie sprowadzać, żeby ze mną pogadać.

 

-         Sir, wpuścić pannę Romanoff?

-         A mam jakiś wybór, Jarvis?

Nat wchodzi do salonu i obdarza mnie spojrzeniem pełnym czegoś w rodzaju współczucia. Ma na sobie zwykłą, dresową bluzę i jeansy. Widzę ją tak ubraną może raz na rok. Dlaczego cały czas chodzi w tym swoim opinającym kubraczku?

-         Cześć, Stark.

-         Cześć, Wdowo.

-         Mam cię stąd zabrać...

Wykrzywiam usta w udawany uśmiech i mniej więcej w tym momencie Bruce wychodzi z sypialni.

-         Cześć, Banner. – mówi Nat.

-         Hej... – Bruce wygląda na zaniepokojonego.

-         Muszę wyjechać na jakiś czas, parę godzin. – mówię.

-         Coś się stało? – marszczy czoło.

-         Nie wiem, liczę na to, że mi powiedzą. – uśmiecham się sarkastycznie do Natashy, która odpowiada tym samym.

-         Możemy już lecieć, Stark? – pyta.

-         Jasne.

Podchodzę do Bruce'a i szybko przytulam go na pożegnanie, po czym idę za Natashą po schodach. Jesteśmy w garażu pod dachem i wchodzimy do małego samolotu, z którym Nat się chyba nie rozstaje. Siada za sterami, a ja na siedzeniu obok. Dach się otwiera, wylatujemy.

-         Ile to będzie trwało? – pytam.

-         Godzinę, albo dwie.

-         O czym chcecie ze mną rozmawiać?

-         My? To Steve chce z tobą rozmawiać. Ja mam cię tylko podwieźć.

-         Więc o czym o n chce ze mną rozmawiać?

Nat przez chwilę zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią.

-         Tego nie wiem.

Oczywiście, że wie. Chciała powiedzieć zupełnie co innego, widzę to po jej zakłopotaniu. Kiedy otwieram usta, żeby jej to wypomnieć zaczyna mówić.

-         Co u Bruce'a?

-         W porządku.

-         Jak wam się układa?

-         Naprawdę cię to obchodzi? Nat, w co wy gracie? To wszystko zaczyna się robić dziwne. Pilnujecie mnie jak dziecka.

-         Steve ci to wytłumaczy.

-         Wytłumacz mi to ty, teraz. Czuję się jak jebany zakładnik. Zabierasz mnie gdzieś samolotem i nawet nie mam prawa wiedzieć gdzie.

-         Kryjówka jest na statku. Uznaliśmy to za najlepsze położenie.

-         Fajnie. Po co wam ta kryjówka?

-         To baza Shieldu. Jesteśmy tam na jakiś czas.

-         To nie tłumaczy dlaczego tam jesteście.

-         Z tego samego powodu, dla którego byliśmy w domu Clinta.

-         Nat, zagrożenia nie ma, nikt na nas nie zwraca uwagi. Przestańcie się bawić w tę całą szopkę.

Nie odpowiada. Uśmiecha się tylko do mnie. Uśmiechem, którym kończy się rozmowę. Więc ja także nic nie mówię i przez resztę drogi siedzimy w ciszy.

 

Czas zleciał mi bardzo wolno, lecieliśmy maksymalnie półtora godziny, a czuję się jakby to były co najmniej trzy. Trasa się kończy, na wodzie dostrzegamy dużą platformę, obudowaną w strasznie nieprzemyślany sposób. Z jednej strony lotnisko, z drugiej baza i ich mieszkania. Nigdy nie podziwiałem gustu Fury'ego.

Natasha sadza samolot na ziemi, a ja myślę tylko o tym co mnie czeka za kilka minut. Otwiera klapę i wychodzi naprzód. Prowadzi mnie do jednego z wejść do budynku i w tym czasie mówi do mikrofonu w bransoletce „Jest już na miejscu”. Idziemy jakimś zawiłym korytarzem, nie mam pojęcia gdzie. Nagle zza zakrętu wyłazi Steve, który wita mnie swoim uśmieszkiem.

-         Cześć Tony, dzięki, że zgodziłeś się tu przybyć. – mówi.

-         Zgodziłem się? – kiedy to mówię Steve klepie mnie po ramieniu i wskazuje ręką, że mam wejść do pomieszczenia, przy którego drzwiach właśnie stoimy.

Atmosfera tego całego spotkania jest tak cholernie dziwaczna, że zaczynam się naprawdę denerwować. Kapitan karze mi usiąść na kanapie, więc wykonuję jego polecenie. Rozglądam się po pokoju. Jest okropnie ciemny, nie ma w nim żadnych okien, tylko lampy imitujące światło słoneczne. Domyślam się, że tutaj teraz pomieszkuje Steve, bo w rogu pokoju, za jakimś nędznym regałem książek stoi łóżko. Jak ktoś taki jak on może czuć się w tym pomieszczeniu dobrze?

-         Jak już mówiłem, musimy pogadać. – wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia.

-         O czym? – z trudem wypowiadam to słowo. Prawie dławię się ze stresu.

-         Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jeśli zacznę od tego pytania. – przerywa na chwilę, żeby odetchnąć. – Pamiętasz, gdy Bruce nieświadomie zniszczył miasto?

-         Wolałbym zapomnieć.

-         Stworzyliśmy leki, aby czuł się lepiej. Miałeś mu je podawać w tajemnicy. Zrobiłeś to?

-         Żeby czuł się lepiej? Błagam cię, przecież wymazaliście mu to z pamięci.

-         Podawałeś mu je?

-         Tak. - mówię to z trudem, mój głos się łamie.

-         Pomogły mu, prawda?

-         Jeśli nazwać to pomocą...

-         Słuchaj, Tony. Kiedy to zrobił natychmiast chciano go aresztować. Z trudem wywalczyliśmy aby tego nie robili. Warunkiem wolności było wyniesienie się z miasta, pamiętasz? A ty do cholery obściskujesz się z nim na środku Manhattanu i masz kompletnie w dupie to, czy oboje pójdziecie siedzieć?

-         Co? Śledzisz nas, że wiesz kurwa o wszystkim co robimy?

Steve rzuca na stół gazetę, New York Times. Pierwsza strona. Nasze zdjęcie. Całuję go na środku Manhattanu. Jedliśmy ciastka. Było tak pięknie. Nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi.

-         Wytłumaczysz mi to? – pyta opanowanym tonem.

-         Nie chciałem tam iść, Steve. Ale Bruce po prostu wyszedł, był zły, bałem się, że się zmieni w tego drugiego. Pomogłem mu, nic się nie stało. Po prostu poszliśmy na spacer, ale nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi, naprawdę.

-         Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś przestraszonych ludzi? Oni się was boją, Stark. Jesteście niebezpieczni.

-         Przestań mi to wmawiać, nikogo nie obchodziliśmy w tamtym momencie. – próbuję go przekonać, brzmię jak zdesperowane dziecko.

-         Jesteś chory, Tony.

-         Słucham?

-         Opowiem ci o wszystkim, jeśli będziesz spokojny, dobrze?

Marszczę brwi, co się dzieje?

-         Podawaliśmy ci leki. Zmieniły trochę to jak widzisz rzeczywistość, nie pamiętasz wielu wydarzeń. Helen opracowała je tak, abyś mógł żyć dalej, tak jakby nie było żadnej różnicy. Musieliśmy to zrobić. Nie rozstawałeś się z alkoholem. Nie mogłeś dalej żyć w swojej skórze. Nie mogłeś się pozbierać. Od wielu miesięcy w ogóle nie trzeźwiałeś. Nie spałeś. To wszystko cię cholernie zmieniło, Tony. Byłeś wrakiem człowieka. Połknąłeś wszystkie tabletki jakie były  w domu i popiłeś je alkoholem. Z trudem udało nam się ciebie odratować. Nie chciałeś z nikim rozmawiać. Codziennie słyszeliśmy jak płaczesz, gdy boksujesz worki treningowe, a potem łzy zamieniałeś na whisky. Dwa razy połamałeś sobie ręce waląc o ściany. Musieliśmy coś z tym zrobić. To było najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Czuję drobną łzę, która spływa mi po policzku. Nie mam ochoty nic powiedzieć. Co właściwie mógłbym powiedzieć? Chyba powinienem podziękować za uratowanie mojego zjebanego życia, które o wiele łatwiej byłoby wtedy zakończyć. Ale w domu ktoś na mnie czeka. Co się z nim stało?

-         Co robił Bruce, kiedy...

-         Wydaję nam się, że byliście wtedy sobie bliscy, w taki sposób jak teraz. Bruce chciał walczyć ze sobą, zapomnieć o tym co zrobił. Na początku całkiem dobrze mu szło, ale... odepchnąłeś go. Byłeś pijany cały ten cholerny czas, złamałeś go. Chciałeś mu wmówić, że jest potworem, że zabił tylu niewinnych ludzi. Kochał cię, uwierzył ci. Wiemy, że nie byłeś wtedy sobą, nikt nie ma ci tego za złe. No więc... Bruce przegrał ze sobą. Twój stan bardzo go dobił. Jest o wiele bardziej słaby psychicznie niż ty, więc lepiej było dla niego, że wymazaliśmy z jego pamięci te chwile, przez które nie mógł sobie poradzić. Stracił o wiele więcej niż ty, chociaż staraliśmy się zachować jak najwięcej z jego dawnego życia, aby wciąż czuł się sobą. Chcieliśmy, abyś wiedział o jego leczeniu. Bruce pewnie zadawałby wiele pytań, a ty zrozumiałbyś, że coś jest nie tak. Baliśmy się, że jeśli powiemy ci o tym wcześniej, powrócisz do dawnego stanu, więc odkładaliśmy to jak najdłużej. Myślę, że teraz jest odpowiednia chwila, abyś mógł to zrozumieć. Widzisz świat inaczej, niż nim jest w rzeczywistości. Twój mózg teraz tak działa, teraz nikt cię nie nienawidzi, przez co ty również przestajesz nienawidzić siebie. Możesz to zmienić, będąc tego świadomym. I chcę abyś był świadomy zagrożenia. Nie możecie żyć w Nowym Jorku, jesteście tutaj jak obcy i my zresztą też. Najlepiej byłoby się stamtąd wynieść. Rząd chce odebrać ci zbroje, musisz o tym pomyśleć. Zamieszkajcie w jakimś domku, z dala od ludzi, możesz tam trzymać to wszystko, jeśli będzie bezpiecznie ukryte. Wszyscy musimy to zrobić. I nie mów Bruce'owi. On tego nie zniesie po raz kolejny. Musisz to przed nim ukrywać jeszcze bardzo długo, jeśli nie do końca. Zajmij się nim jak tylko najlepiej potrafisz. Jesteś dla niego jedynym oparciem. Wierzę, że razem dacie radę, Tony.

-         Jak długo mi to podawaliście?

-         Kilka miesięcy...

Wiem, że to nie było tylko kilka miesięcy, ale postanawiam nie ciągnąć tego dalej.

-         Czy jeszcze o czymś muszę wiedzieć? – wypowiadam te słowa z nieodpowiednią dla chwili powagą i spokojem, jakby to było służbowe spotkanie, pozbawione jakichkolwiek uczuć.

-         Nie możesz używać zbroi, ani żadnych innych broni, ale o tym już rozmawialiśmy.

-         Pamiętam.

Siedzimy jeszcze chwilę w ciszy aż postanawiam wstać i się pożegnać. Naprawdę chciałbym, aby to wyglądało inaczej ale w głowie mam pewnego rodzaju pustkę i zażenowanie moją osobą. Po prostu nie potrafię powiedzieć nic sensownego. Steve otwiera przede mną drzwi i gdy już mam przekroczyć próg czuję się jakbym coś tam zostawił, zapomniał o czymś ważnym i musiał się natychmiast wrócić. Odwracam się niepewnie i chwilę myślę nad uczuciem, które wypełnia cały mój mózg.

-         Dziękuję. – cicho wyduszam gdzieś z głębi siebie. Czuję ulgę, jakbym zostawił to słowo na kanapie przyjaciela.

Steve uśmiecha się lekko przekręcając głowę. Rozkłada swoje wielkie ramiona i czeka, aż zareaguję. Ja również rozkładam ręce i mocno go ściskam. Myślę, że ten gest pozwoli mi wyrazić wdzięczność, jaką go darzę.

-         Gdyby nie wy, nie byłoby mnie tu. – szepczę, ledwo udaję mi się wyłonić usta z jego pokaźnych barków. Mówię to tak cicho i niewyraźnie, łamiącym się głosem, że zaczynam się obawiać, iż mógł mnie nie usłyszeć, a przecież prawie nigdy nie zdobywam się na takie tkliwe wyznania.

Steve klepie mnie po plecach, co uznaję za znak, że jednak mnie usłyszał i rozluźnia swój chwyt, więc wycofuję się z jego ramion.

 

Natasha prowadzi mnie z powrotem do samolotu. Steve idzie jeszcze kawałek za nami, ale gdy wchodzimy do pojazdu on musi zostać na miejscu. Szczerze mówiąc, nie chciałbym się z nim żegnać. Jest naprawdę dobrym gościem i czuję się jego dłużnikiem.

-         Trzymaj się, Tony. – mówi, gdy Nat zamyka już klapę.

-         Ty też, Steve. – szybko odpowiadam, zanim utracimy kontakt wzrokowy.

 

Znowu lecimy, tym razem do domu. Nazywanie tego miejsca domem jest trochę niezręczne, gdy wie się, że natychmiast trzeba je opuścić. Próbuję sobie wyobrazić moje życie gdzieś na wsi, na farmie, taką jaką ma Clint. Niestety, nie potrafię. Jednak myślę, że Bruce'owi spodoba się takie życie. Bruce. Co się dzieje z Brucem?

Pośpiesznie wyjmuję telefon z kieszeni, wybieram jego numer, ale nie odbiera. Dzwonię raz jeszcze i jeszcze, i jeszcze. Za dwudziestym razem czuję jak przepływa przeze mnie fala paniki. Muszę wyglądać na naprawdę zdesperowanego, bo Natasha co chwilę spogląda na mnie niecierpliwym wzrokiem, jakby czekała, aż zrobię coś dziwnego.

-         Stark, spokojnie. Nic mu nie jest. – stara się mnie uspokoić.

Nie podziałało, jeszcze bardziej trzęsą mi się ręce. Nie pamiętam, który raz wybieram jego numer, ale tym razem zamiast sygnału słyszę spokojny głos kobiety, która informuje mnie, abym zostawił mu wiadomość. Zanim pojawi się sygnał nagrania próbuję uspokoić swój oddech.

-         Bruce, błagam odbierz. Martwię się.

Odstawiam telefon od ucha, ale znów ogarnia mnie takie samo uczucie, jak to po przekroczeniu progu. Śpiesznie dodaję „Kocham cię”, a mój głos nagle z rozzłoszczonego dziecka przeistacza się w pełne troski matczyne słowa. Naciskam czerwoną słuchawkę. Zamykam oczy i próbuję wygonić z głowy wszystkie sytuacje, jakie teraz mogą dziać się w naszym domu. Na pewno nic mu nie jest, na pewno tylko nie słyszy telefonu, na pewno nic mu nie jest, na pewno nic mu nie jest.

Nat widząc moją paranoję stara się zwiększyć prędkość, jak tylko się da. Dlaczego dopiero w takich sytuacjach zauważam to, jacy wspaniali ludzie mnie otaczają? Nie doceniałem ich wcześniej, to mój największy błąd.

 

Powolne otwieranie się dachu na lądowisku trwa wieczność, a w mojej głowie tworzą się nowe obrazy tego, czego nigdy w życiu nie chciałbym zobaczyć naprawdę po wejściu do domu. Nawet nie czekam na całkowite otwarcie się klapy od samolotu. Przeciskam się na kolanach w wąskim przejściu i natychmiast biegnę po schodach do mieszkania. W salonie nie ma Bruce'a. Wołam go tysiąc razy, sprawdzam sypialnie, pusto. Otwieram drzwi do szóstego laboratorium i momentalnie czuję ulgę. Bruce zasnął na fotelu. Gdzieś w głębi jestem na niego zły, ale to przecież nie jego wina, że jest zmęczony. Najważniejsze, że nic się nie stało. Podchodzę do niego po cichu i siadam obok na podłodze. Jak zwykle, gdy śpi wygląda o wiele młodziej i radośniej. Lubię napawać się tym widokiem, a rzadko mam taką okazję. Powinienem go obudzić, ponieważ i tak nie wyśpi się na twardym fotelu, ale jest mi go strasznie szkoda. Chwytam jego dłoń, która swobodnie zwisa z podłokietnika. Bruce wyrywa się ze snu i gwałtownie wali potylicą o oparcie. Cholera, tego nie miałem w planach.

-         Spokojnie, to ja. – mówię.

-         Już wróciłeś? – pyta zaspanym głosem.

-         Tak.

-         O co chodziło?

-         Później o tym pogadamy, ok?

-         W porządku.

Wstaje z fotela i razem idziemy do kuchni.

Bruce cały czas ma na sobie biały fartuch, co na swój sposób jest cholernie seksowne. Zaparza dzbanek kawy i nalewa nam po kubku. Opieramy się o blat kuchenny i sączymy czarny napój. Z ciszy wyrywa nas dzwonek telefonu Bruce'a. Każe Jarvisowi przełączyć na tryb głośnomówiący. Z drugiej strony odzywa się poczta głosowa. „Masz 27 nieodebranych połączeń od kontaktu Tony i jedną nieodsłuchaną wiadomość głosową. Aby ją odtworzyć wybierz jeden”. Bruce patrzy na mnie z lekką dezaprobatą w oczach i każe Jarvisowi wybrać jedynkę. Słyszę mój głos mówiący „Bruce, błagam odbierz. Martwię się”, który po chwili milczenia dodaje „Kocham cię”. Czuję się zakłopotany spojrzeniem Bruce'a. Stoi tuż naprzeciwko mnie i właściwie nie mówi ani słowa. Patrzy mi prosto w oczy. Odstawia kubek z kawą nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Zanim zdążę zorientować się o co mu chodzi czuję jego język w swoich ustach. Nawet nie pozwala mi przyzwyczaić się do sytuacji, a ja już nie mam na sobie koszulki. Ściągam pośpiesznie z niego ten cholernie seksowny fartuch i próbuję rozpiąć guziki w koszuli. Ręce trzęsą mi się z podniecenia, więc po prostu rozrywam mu koszulę, żeby jak najszybciej dobrać się do rozpalonego ciała. Z trudem udaje mi się oderwać jego usta i wydusić z siebie „sypialnia”. Odległość, którą musimy przebyć, żeby się tam znaleźć wydaje się teraz maratonem, ale w dziwny sposób nagle otwieram drzwi pokoju. Po drodze zgubiliśmy jeszcze spodnie i bieliznę, więc jesteśmy kompletnie nadzy. Bruce lekko popycha mnie na łóżko, ale stara się nie odrywać swoich ust od moich. Nie bawi się w żadne rozgrzewki. Łapie moje udo i rozchyla mi nogi, zarzucam mu je na biodra. Po prostu pieprzy mnie w tyłek. Brutalnie i cholernie szybko. Chwyta moje ręce, które próbują znaleźć cokolwiek do oparcia. Rozchylam usta chcąc krzyczeć „wolniej”, ale wyduszam z siebie tylko głośne jęki. Całuje moją szyję, wbija mnie w miękki materac. Zwalnia tempo widząc, że nie jestem w stanie oddychać. Teraz mogę poczuć przyjemny ból, który wypełnia całą moją dolną część ciała. Przeszywa mnie powoli jak ciepło alkoholu. Jesteśmy cali spoceni. Jego klatka piersiowa ślizga się po mojej. Dyszy bardzo głośno, to wszystko co jestem w stanie rozróżnić spośród hałasów jakie tworzymy. Wsuwa się we mnie powoli, dokładnie studiując mój tyłek. Rozkoszne tortury. W pewnym momencie jestem na całkowitej granicy. Jakby moje zmysły powoli się wyłączały i pozostawał tylko widok jego skupionej twarzy. Udaje mi się wydusić z siebie błagalne „Stop”. Bruce zmęczony opada obok mnie i oboje próbujemy złapać oddech. W końcu postanawia odwrócić się do mnie plecami. Przyciąga jedną nogę do brzucha, a ja wykorzystuję okazję, aby się odwdzięczyć. Prawą ręką trzymam jego biodro, a lewą wsuwam pod niego i łapię za klatkę piersiową. Jest rozpalony. Wykonuję powolne ruchy, jednak szybko przyśpieszam. Pozwalam mu przemęczyć się tym uczuciem. Znęcam się nad jego ciałem, pieprzę go jeszcze mocniej niż robił to on. Wulgarnie, chamsko, dokładnie, szybko. Nie pozwalam mu złapać oddechu, wbija swoje palce w moje udo, które go obejmuje. Wkrótce sam nie mogę oddychać. Postanawiam przystopować, jednak cały czas leżymy w tej samej pozycji. Jestem tak podniecony, że nie mam siły się ruszyć.

-         Ja pierdolę, ale to było kurewsko zajebiste, Tony. – Bruce wypowiada to z takim przejęciem, że aż brzmi to śmiesznie.

-         Chodźmy pod prysznic. – proponuję.

Bruce posyła mi swój chłopięcy uśmieszek, już wiem co będzie chciał zrobić.

Z trudem wygrzebujemy się z łóżka. Z daleka przypomina krajobraz po tornadzie. Prowadzi mnie za rękę do łazienki, cały czas głupkowato się uśmiechając. Sam jego uśmiech mógłby sprawić, że pewna część mojego ciała zacznie się gotować.

 

Stoimy pod deszczownicą, Bruce starannie namydla każdy kawałek mojego ciała, szczególnie upodobał sobie moje pośladki. Ciepła woda jeszcze bardziej rozgrzewa nasze ciała. Obejmuje mnie, kładzie głowę na moim ramieniu.

-         Mogę cię wypieprzyć, prawda? – szepcze mi do ucha. Sam sposób w jaki akcentuje te słowa już mnie niezwykle zadowala.

Chwytam dwoma palcami jego brodę i przyciągam nasze usta do siebie. Brakowało mi tych niezwykle czułych, gorących i niewinnych pocałunków. Bruce szybko chwyta moje biodra i gwałtownie obraca mnie do siebie tyłem. Przyciska mnie do mokrych kafelków, składając całusy na mojej szyi i barkach. Pomagam mu dostać to, czego chce. Znów wypełnia mnie to specyficzne uczucie i pozwalam mu się w całości połknąć. Tym razem jest delikatny, jedynie lekko napiera moim ciałem na ścianę. Nasze ciała ściśle do siebie przylegają. Gładzi swoimi dłońmi moje mięśnie na brzuchu, a potem wplata swoje palce w moje, które opierają się o płytki na ścianie. Targają mną naprawdę piękne uczucia. Czuję całą miłość, jaką mnie darzy, jego ciepły oddech. Potwierdza moje myśli szepcząc mi do ucha „Kocham cię”.

 

Jest środek nocy kiedy finalnie kończymy. Nie chciałbym aby to kiedykolwiek się kończyło, ale jesteśmy naprawdę zmęczeni. Leżymy jeszcze wtuleni w siebie, wspominając noc, aż w końcu zasypiamy.

 

Co lepszego mogłoby mnie obudzić rano niż telefon od Steve'a? Pocieszający jest fakt, że tym razem jego głos brzmi bardziej optymistycznie i zaczynam myśleć, że nie ma mi do przekazania jakiś złych wieści. Jak zwykle wita się ze mną i chwilę gadamy o rzeczach, o których gadać nie trzeba.

-         Myślałeś już o wyprowadzce? – pyta nieśmiało.

-         Szczerze mówiąc, nie.

-         Udało nam się wynegocjować z władzami pewne warunki, które pozwolą wam na zostanie w mieście.

-         Jakie?

-         Masz zakaz używania broni, czyli zbroi i tym podobnych, zakaz pokazywania się publicznie, Bruce również. Jeśli Banner się zmieni i narobi szkód to... macie przesrane, krótko mówiąc.

-         Od kiedy używasz takiego słownictwa, Kapitanie? - przerywam mu, ale stara się mnie ignorować.

-         Złamanie warunków równa się natychmiastowej eksmisji. Serio, tym razem to nie żart i myślę, że pewnie będą chcieli was obarczyć karą pieniężną za jakiekolwiek szkody, więc trzymaj się tego jak dekalogu.

-         Jak długo to potrwa?

-         Nie mam pojęcia, Tony.

-         Jak mam to w ogóle wytłumaczyć Bruce'owi?

-         Może lepiej, żeby nie znał powodu...

-         Jak sobie to, kurwa, wyobrażasz. Na pewno będzie pytał o powód.

-         Więc po prostu powiedz, że dla jego dobra mu go nie podasz.

-         Nie pomagasz mi, Steve.

-         I tak ukrywasz przed nim całkiem sporo, czy jedna tajemnica więcej coś zmieni?

Teoretycznie nie, praktycznie może wyjawić wszystkie poprzednie, ale kto by się tym przejmował? Na pewno nie Steve.

-         Muszę kończyć, cześć. – mówię.

-         Cześć. – odpowiada i się rozłącza.

Nie musiałem kończyć. Po prostu nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.

Na czas rozmowy jak zwykle zamknąłem się w jakimś laboratorium, właściwie nie mam pojęcia dlaczego to robię. Może dla dobra Bruce'a.

Słyszę ciche krzątanie w domu.

-         Bruce? – wołam wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

-         Jestem w kuchni. – mówi zaspanym głosem.

Boże, jak on pięknie wygląda. Stoi na środku kuchni, ma potargane włosy i moją pogniecioną koszulkę z Black Sabbath. Jego twarz promienieje, uśmiecha się do mnie, nawet mogę dostrzec lekki błysk w jego oczach. W ręce jak zwykle trzyma kubek z kawą, z którego powoli bierze łyk nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

-         Dzień dobry. – mówi i wyrywa mnie przy tym z zamyślenia.

-         Hej, skarbie.

-         Zjesz naleśniki?

-         Oczywiście.

Postanawiam pomóc mu w zrobieniu ciasta, żeby chociaż na coś się przydać.

Chwilę po tym razem siedzimy przy stole i jemy pyszne naleśniki.

 

Kiedy kończymy posiłek dyskretnie łapię Bruce'a za rękę i mówię:

-         Musimy pogadać. – mój głos brzmi jakoś zbyt poważnie, mimo że starałem się aby tak nie było.

-         O czym? – on również poważnieje, chociaż stara się tego nie okazywać.

-         Nie wiem od czego zacząć najpierw... Chodzi o to, że władze miasta postawiły nam kilka warunków, które musimy spełnić, aby móc tutaj mieszkać.

Bruce marszczy brwi, jakby chciał nimi powiedzieć „Nie rozumiem”.

-         Nie możemy pokazywać się publicznie, ani używać broni. Musisz panować nad tym drugim, to najważniejsze. – kontynuuję.

-         Nie możemy pokazywać się publicznie, niby czemu? – unosi głos. – Kurwa, czy oni krytykują to, że jesteśmy parą?

-         Nie, Bruce. Nie chodzi o nasz związek. Chodzi o każdego z osobna... o zagrożenie, jakie tworzymy. – mimowolnie ściszam głos.

-         Popierdoliło ich? Jesteśmy normalnymi obywatelami, dlaczego do cholery traktują nas jak więźniów?

Nie odpowiadam.

-         Słucham? – Bruce stara się wydusić ze mnie ten cholerny powód, nie mogę mu powiedzieć, nie teraz.

Wstaję od stołu. Próbuję uciec, chociaż i tak nie mam dokąd. Zachowuję się jak dziecko, ale co mam mu powiedzieć, naprawdę nie mogę nic zrobić.

-         Co ty robisz, Tony? – pyta troskliwym głosem. Złapał mnie za rękę, nie pozwala mi odejść. Cholera, muszę uciekać, ja naprawdę muszę, proszę puść mnie.

-         Tony? – cały czas pyta, brzmi naprawdę źle, boję się na niego spojrzeć. Na pewno się martwi, Bruce puść mnie, muszę uciec.

Ale on nie chce puścić, mimo że się wyrywam to i tak jest silniejszy ode mnie. Nie mogę mu powiedzieć, to go zniszczy, nie teraz, puść mnie.

-         Tony, proszę uspokój się. – obejmuje moje trzęsące się ciało. Jest taki ciepły, nie możesz tego zrobić, muszę uciec.

-         Już dobrze, kochanie. Wszystko jest okej. – prawie szepcze, stara się mnie uspokoić.

Głaszcze moje włosy, przyciska moją głowę do siebie i nie pozwala mi się ruszyć. Obejmuję jego talię. Za bardzo go kocham, aby mu o tym powiedzieć. Za bardzo go kocham.

-         Za bardzo. – szepczę. Nie. Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć, dlaczego myśli uciekają mi z głowy?

-         Wszystko dobrze, Tony? – pyta po jakiejś dłuższej chwili.

-         Tak.

Puszcza mnie. Uciekam. Biegnę przed siebie. Muszę wyglądać jak kompletny idiota, ponieważ nikt za mną nie biegnie. Uciekam przed pomocą, ale muszę uciec, on nie może pytać, nie teraz. Zamykam za sobą drzwi od laboratorium, w pomieszczeniu słychać tylko szum klimatyzacji. Muszę wrócić do siebie, sam.

 

Nie wiem ile minęło czasu, nie chcę wiedzieć. Słyszę kroki, Bruce podchodzi do drzwi.

-         Zamierzasz stąd wyjść? – pyta.

Czy zamierzam stąd wyjść? Muszę przetrawić to pytanie. Matko, nie mam pojęcia czy zamierzam stąd wyjść, nie, nie chcę.

-         Tony? Halo? – pyta ponownie.

-         Jestem tu.

-         Wiem, że tu jesteś. Od pięciu godzin nie ruszyłeś się z miejsca.

-         Wyjdę niedługo. – zapewniam.

-         Wyjdź teraz.

Nie chcę wyjść teraz, proszę, nie chcę. Bruce nie rusza się z miejsca, stoi przed drzwiami i czeka na mnie, widzę cień jego nóg pod spodem drzwi.

Wstaję z podłogi, bolą mnie stawy. Nie mogłem siedzieć tu aż pięć godzin, na pewno przesadza. Powoli podchodzę do drzwi, odblokowuję zamek i naciskam klamkę. W progu napotykam na zmartwione spojrzenie Bruce'a. Kiedy je widzę mam ochotę z powrotem zatrzasnąć drzwi. Chwyta moją dłoń, zauważam że trzęsą mi się ręce. Przytulam się do niego, bardzo potrzebuję jego ciepła. Czule mnie obejmuje, ogrzewa moje zmarznięte ciało. Nic nie mówi, wie że nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć niczego racjonalnego.

 

Ugotował dla nas kolację, szczerze mówiąc nie wiem jak to danie się nazywa, ale wygląda i smakuje nieźle. Siedzimy na kanapie i oglądamy jakieś głupie, wieczorne programy w telewizji. Położyłem się na jego ramieniu, którym mnie obejmuje. Bruce starannie przykrył mnie kocem i pilnuje, aby nie było mi zimno.

W czasie reklam wstaje i składa talerze.

-         Bruce, daj spokój. Ja to zrobię. – mówię.

-         Nie chcesz odpocząć? – brzmi na zaskoczonego tym, że powiedziałem cokolwiek.

-         Nie mam po czym odpoczywać.

Wzdycha i zanosi naczynia do kuchni, po czym wkłada je do zmywarki. Nalewa nam kolejny kieliszek czerwonego wina i wraca na kanapę.

Jego wzrok jest wryty w ekran. Delikatnie kładę dłoń na jego twarzy i obracam ją w moją stronę. Całuję go. Obejmuję rękami jego twarz, przerzucam jedną nogę nad jego kolanami i siadam na jego udach. Na chwilę przerywam pocałunki, aby popatrzeć na jego twarz.

-         Tak rzadko ci to mówię, Tony. Masz takie piękne oczy. Coś w nich jest, co nie pozwala mi od nich oderwać wzroku. – mówi to zmęczonym, lecz seksownym głosem. Kocham ten głos, chciałbym go słyszeć przez resztę mojego życia.

Więc jeszcze chwilę pozwalam mu patrzeć sobie w oczy. Potem jeszcze długo go całuję. Wszystko dzieje się powoli, upajamy się każdym dotykiem, światło telewizora lekko oświetla nasze twarze, w całym domu jest ciemno, mamy tylko siebie.

Rozpinam mu spodnie i guziki w koszuli.

-         Chcesz się kochać? – pyta ostrożnie.

-         Mhm. – mruczę.

Bruce lekko się podnosi abym mógł opuścić jego spodnie. Jest już podniecony i czeka, aż zdejmę swoje. Siadam z powrotem na jego udach, delikatnie wkładając w siebie jego członka. Obejmuję jego szyję, a on moje plecy. Pozwala mi samemu ustalić tempo. Powoli, tak jak lubię. Jedynie delikatnie unoszę pośladki, aby zaraz opaść i zatracić się w przyjemnym uczuciu. Cały czas go całuję i pozwalam przyglądać się moim oczom. Kocham tę pozycję, dlatego że jesteśmy tak blisko siebie i mogę dotykać jego ust w każdej chwili. Jego ciało jest takie ciepłe, tak bardzo kocham to ciepło, tak bardzo kocham zapach jego czarnych, potarganych włosów, smak jego ust i ton jego głosu. Kocham go całego, kocham Bruce'a Bannera i kocham Hulka, kocham jego problemy, jego wady i zalety, kocham go za to, że jest przy mnie, że nawet gdy sam nie daję rady to on potrafi się mną zająć, mimo że to ja obiecywałem zajmować się nim. Kocham jego szybki oddech, który czuję na swojej klatce piersiowej i kocham jego szorstkie dłonie pod moją koszulką. Tak bardzo go kocham.

 

Budzę się rankiem na kanapie. Bruce pewnie krząta się po domu, bo nie ma go obok mnie. Chyba dosyć długo spałem. Wstaję, aby iść do toalety i sprawdzić gdzie jest.

-         Bruce?! – wołam wielokrotnie.

-         Jestem tutaj! – w końcu słyszę jego głos dobiegający z laboratorium chemicznego.

Otwieram drzwi, Bruce stoi przy stole z fiolkami i najwyraźniej jest zajęty syntezowaniem jakiejś miksturki.

-         Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy u udoskonaleniu twojego napoju, hamującego szkodliwy wpływ reaktora? Właśnie się za to zabrałem. Zmieniłem trochę skład i proporcje.

-         To świetnie. – uśmiecham się szczerze. Mam nadzieję, że jego smak będzie mniej ochydny. – Pomóc ci w czymś?

-         Właściwie to teraz muszę tylko czekać, myślę, że to potrwa parę godzin, jeśli nie dni...

Przytakuję.

-         Steve dzwonił, gdy spałeś. – dopowiada po chwili ciszy.

-         Co chciał?

-         Chce dać nam jakiś samolot, aby Natasha nie musiała po nas latać za każdym razem.

-         Zgodziłeś się?

-         Jasne, przyda się. Musimy tylko go odebrać.

-         Czyli Nat znowu po nas przyleci?

-         Ta... zadzwoń po nią, jeśli chcesz lecieć ze mną.

-         Ok, wezmę tylko prysznic.

Wychodzę z pomieszczenia i kieruję się w stronę łazienki.

 

-         Jarvis, wybierz numer Natashy. – mówię po wyjściu spod prysznica.

Po chwili słyszę jej głos w słuchawce i daję znać, że może po nas przylecieć.

W tym czasie idę do kuchni i robię sobie kilka kanapek na śniadanie. Bruce towarzyszy mi przy posiłku, chociaż nic nie je i tylko mi się przygląda, co po dłuższym czasie mnie irytuje.

Właściwie to nie mamy nic do roboty w tym domu, możemy zamknąć się na cały dzień w laboratorium i udawać, że tworzymy coś, co będzie kiedyś komuś potrzebne. Nie mogę konstruować broni, bo zazwyczaj robiłem to, aby kiedyś jej użyć, a teraz objęto mnie zakazem sądowym. Co robią ludzie w więzieniach?

 

-         Sir, panna Romanoff właśnie wylądowała. – Jarvis przerywa moje myślenie.

-         Wpuść ją do środka.

Chwilę po tym wchodzimy razem do samolotu. Pamiętam, gdy byłem zły na Natashę i gdy desperacko próbowałem dodzwonić się do Bruce'a. Nie wiem czy powinienem przeprosić ją za to, że zachowywałem się jak cham, a pewnie jej to nawet nie ruszyło. W każdym bądź razie, teraz jest tu luźna atmosfera, czuję się dobrze w ich towarzystwie. Rozmawiamy i żartujemy całą drogę, przez co czas strasznie szybko nam mija.

 

Na lądowisku oczywiście wita nas Steve, a ja automatycznie zaczynam się mocno uśmiechać na jego widok. Prowadzi nas do hangaru i pokazuje samolot, który mamy otrzymać. Jest trochę mniejszy niż ten należący do Nat, ale zupełnie wystarczający.

Potem idziemy do ich „salonu”, który w rzeczywistości jest po prostu dużym pokojem z kanapą i telewizorem. Steve nalega, abyśmy się rozgościli i nalewa nam piwa. W pierwszej chwili myślę, że przecież jakoś musimy wrócić do domu, ale przypominam sobie, że Bruce nie tyka alkoholu i może poprowadzić samolot. Oczywiście, gdy wyciągam rękę po szklankę, on od razu szturcha mnie w ramię i mówi ciche „Nie powinieneś”.

-         Daj spokój, Bruce. To tylko piwo. – odpowiadam mu z lekką rezygnacją.

-         To zawsze jest „tylko piwo”.

Próbuję pokazać mu moje maślane oczka, a on szybko mięknie.

-         Steve, nie nalewaj mu więcej. Pamiętaj Tony, jeśli się schlasz jak zawsze to wyślę cię na odwyk.

Sięgam po szklankę i biorę łyk piwa. Brakowało mi tego smaku. Bruce ma poważną minę, udaje, że jest na mnie zły. Właściwie to chyba naprawdę jest, obiecywałem mu, że nie wrócę do picia. Przecież to tylko jedno piwo, nic mi po nim nie będzie. Obejmuję go i mocno przytulam, od razu się uśmiecha. Na nasz widok Steve i Nat się śmieją.

-         Jesteście jak stare małżeństwo. – komentuje Natasha.

-         W ogóle to jak wam się układa? – pyta Steve.

-         Świetnie. Co nie, Bruce? – odpowiadam spoglądając na niego.

Posyła mi urocze spojrzenie i się uśmiecha.

-         Steve, kiedy znajdziesz sobie jakąś panienkę? Jesteś już trochę stary... – mówię.

-         To nie twój interes. – wybucha śmiechem.

Czuję się wspaniale, gdy spędzam z nimi czas. Brakowało mi spotkań z ludźmi, brakowało mi wychodzenia z domu.

-         Moglibyśmy polecieć gdzieś na wycieczkę? – proponuję.

-         O! To dobry pomysł, marzy mi się ognisko. – dopowiada Nat.

-         Znam fajne miejsce przy lesie, byliśmy tam ostatnio na spacerze. – mówi Steve.

-         Zabierz nas tam. – Bruce też się dołącza.


	4. Nie potrafię

_W niedługim czasie_ siedzimy już w samolocie, moi przyjaciele zabrali parę rzeczy z kuchni, koce, zapalniczkę. Czuję się, jakbyśmy byli dziećmi, tylko z licencją pilota.

Podróż trwa dosyć krótko. Znajdujemy się już na leśnej polance, z dala od jakichkolwiek zabudowań, nawet nie wiem gdzie jesteśmy. Słońce wskazuje późne popołudnie, a pogoda jest wręcz idealna.

Targamy za sobą porzucone konary drzew, na których moglibyśmy usiąść i gałęzie na ognisko. Wspólnie budujemy niewielki stos, otaczamy go jakimiś kamieniami i zabieramy się za stawianie prowizorycznych miejsc siedzących.

Ognisko pięknie się pali, kocham widok ognia. Siedzimy wokół niego i rozmawiamy. Steve wziął ze sobą pianki. Nie znam nikogo, kto tak uwielbia pianki, on zawsze ma je w kuchni. Kiedyś spytałem go dlaczego tak je lubi, na co odparł, że są jak małe chmurki i to wspaniały wynalazek ludzkości. Niechętnie dzieli się nimi z nami, chociaż raczej stara się tego nie okazywać. Pieczemy je w ogniu i są pyszne.

Słońce powoli zachodzi za horyzont, pięknie oświetla niebo. W tym miejscu jest cholernie romantycznie. Chciałbym pieprzyć się tutaj z Brucem, ale niestety nie jesteśmy sami. Zadowalam się tym, że możemy trzymać się za ręce, przytulać i całować do woli. Nikomu nie przeszkadzamy i nikt nie chce nas stąd usunąć.

Głowa Bruce'a ciężko opada na moje ramię, wraz ze zachodzącym słońcem zapada w sen. Układam go na kocu i przykrywam drugim. Wygląda tak słodko, gdy śpi. Chciałbym położyć się obok niego i cały czas napawać się jego urokiem.

Skoro Bruce śpi, to mogę napić się w tajemnicy piwa. Tak, tak, robię źle, ale potrafię utrzymać nad sobą kontrolę.

-         Macie jeszcze piwo? – pytam.

Nat spogląda na Steve'a przez chwilę, aż w końcu wyciąga z kieszeni mały woreczek.

-         Mam coś lepszego. – uśmiecha się spod nosa.

Wyjmuje z woreczka niewielkie skręty i chwilę trzyma je przede mną.

-         Tylko jeden raz, dla ciebie. Nie chcemy powtórki z rozrywki. – dodaje.

-         Nie znałem was od tej strony. – oznajmiam prześmiewczo.

-         Tylko nie mów Panu Zielonemu. – Natasha chichocze przykładając palec do ust.

Tak, Nat jest pijana i Steve też, bo chichocze razem z nią. Próbują przybić sobie piątkę, nie trafiają w swoje dłonie, ale to ich jeszcze bardziej śmieszy. Nie paliłem od wieków, albo od ostatniego razu, kiedy musieli mi podawać leki w tajemnicy, żebym się nie zabił. Nie powinienem tego robić, ale to będzie tylko jeden raz. Nic się przecież nie stanie.

Natasha podaje mi jednego skręta i odpala go zapalniczką. Lekko się zaciągam, jakbym nie był pewny, czy chcę to zrobić. Ten smak przywołuje mi na myśl studenckie czasy. Szybko przyjmuję kolejne dawki, jestem tak bardzo spragniony. Jestem lekki, kładę się na ziemi, ogień powoli wyrzuca z siebie rozmazane iskry. Moi towarzysze palą razem ze mną, osuwają się na siebie cały czas chichocząc. Moje mięśnie są wiotkie, chciałbym wstać, podnoszę ciężkie ręce i kreślę nimi kółka na niebie. Głuche chichotanie dochodzi do moich uszu. Ja również zaczynam się śmiać. Udaje mi się podnieść z ziemi i dołączyć do tańczących przyjaciół. Tańczymy niczym ogień, nie wiedziałem, że umiem tak ładnie tańczyć. Nat wyciąga pistolet z kabury i celuje nam w twarze, a Steve próbuje ją obezwładnić, ale mu nie wychodzi. Słyszę coś w stylu „Stój, bo strzelam”, chociaż nie jestem pewien, bo ogień pali się tak głośno, że wszystko zagłusza.

Robię się potwornie głodny, więc szukam pianek Steve'a. Na szczęście jeszcze trochę ich zostało. Zjadam chyba wszystkie.

-         Ej, co ty robisz? – słyszę głos Steve'a za plecami.

Nakrył mnie. Wyciągam ręce aby strzelić do niego promieniami repulsora. Rzucam się do ucieczki. Biegnę tylko chwilę, szukam laboratorium, w którym mógłbym się schować. Tu nie ma laboratorium, nie, muszę uciekać.

 

Lecę za rakietą, chwytam ją w ręce i używam całej mocy silnika, aby nakierować ją na dziurę w niebie. Jestem w kosmosie, gwiazdy do mnie mrugają. Unoszę się w bez grawitacyjnej przestrzeni, puszczam atomówkę, która zmierza ku statkowi obcych. Pepper nie odbiera, czerwone światło mnie drażni, dlaczego odeszłaś? Zostawiłaś na kolanach, zostawiłaś mnie z alkoholem na brudnej wycieraczce. Niebo wybucha mi przed oczami. Lecę, spadam, uciekam.

 

Nie możesz mi tego zrobić, Pep. W czym on jest lepszy ode mnie?! Zabijasz mnie, a ja dałem ci nóż. Proszę, naprawię to wszystko. Tylko zostań, nie zostawiaj mnie ze sobą samym. Co zrobiłem złego? Przecież zrobiłem to dla ciebie. Kocham cię, gdzie idziesz? Krzyczę stojąc w progu, ona opuszcza mnie na zawsze. Moja głowa wybucha kiedy dociera do mnie fala dźwięku tłuczonego szkła. Rzucam za nią butelkę whisky. Klęczę na wycieraczce, zalewam się łzami.

 

Litry alkoholu przepływające przez moje gardło, gramy proszku przepływające przez mój nos, dajcie mi ukojenie. To mój dorobek. Dorobiłem się setek zabitych ludzi i zmartwionego spojrzenia Bruce'a. Trzęsie moimi ramionami, kiedy leżę we własnych wymiocinach na podłodze w łazience. Jak mam na imię? Powinienem pamiętać skoro tyle razy je już wykrzyczał. Boże, kiedy po mnie przyjdziesz? Czekam już jakiś czas. Wiem, że masz pełne ręce roboty, ale zlituj się nade mną.

 

Zapomniałem, czy biję się z myślami, czy z workiem treningowym. Przestałem czuć palce godzinę temu. Alkohol uśmierzy ból. Och, skarbie, ty mnie nie opuścisz, prawda? Zostań, na jak długo zechcesz. Zatańczmy razem. Nie wiem dokąd idę. Worek stał się ścianą. Słyszę odgłos łamiącej się kości, który wyłania się spośród głuchych uderzeń. Upadek na ziemię jest głośniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Orkiestra krzyków. Dołączają do niej kroki. Po co tyle paniki? Nic mi nie jest.

 

Bruce nie podziela mojej miłości do alkoholu i narkotyków. On woli kawę, woli pistolety i woli mnie. Który to już raz przegrywasz z drugim sobą, doktorku? Czasem tak bywa, że śmierć jest trudniejsza niż życie. Ale ja zawsze mogę cię pocieszyć. Wejdźmy w to razem, przecież i tak już jesteśmy potworami. Zniszczmy rzeczy, które doprowadziły nas do takiego stanu. To one są winne, nie my. Kochasz mnie dlatego, że ja też nie umiem się skutecznie skończyć? Zabiłeś ich wszystkich, a ze sobą masz problem. Jesteś swoją własną ofiarą. Podobno zielony to kolor spokoju. Też masz tak, że budzisz się z koszmaru, ale okazuje się, że wciąż w nim jesteś? Wypij to, pomoże. Upadniesz na ziemię i wszystko będzie dobrze. Zamknę za tobą drzwi.

 

Proszę, puść mnie, muszę uciekać, nie teraz. On nie może się dowiedzieć, to go zniszczy. Jego ciało jest takie ciepłe, kocham to ciepło. Potrzebuję jego ciepła, tak bardzo go potrzebuję. Za bardzo. Pozwól mi uciec, puść mnie. Wszystko w porządku. Uciekam. Ile czasu minęło? Czy chcę stąd wyjść? Matko, nie mam pojęcia czy chcę stąd wyjść. Otwieram drzwi, spotykam jego zmartwiony wzrok. Proszę, pozwól mi zamknąć je z powrotem.

 

Wracam do lasu, gdzieś w oddali widzę rozmazany płomień ogniska. Boże, pozwól mi odejść, pozwól mi uciec. Biegnę przed siebie. Potykam się o gałęzie i doły, ale to bez znaczenia. Teraz czuję, że muszę biec. Tak, to pozwoli zapomnieć. Gdzie są te tabletki? Steve, podaj mi znów te tabletki. Odwracam się, sprawdzam czy ktoś mnie goni. Płomień znikł. Cały czas uciekam, jak najdalej zdołam. Odwracam głowę z powrotem. Jedyne co słyszę to głuchy trzask. Upadam na ziemię.

 

Ktoś kładzie na mnie dłoń, udaje mi się otworzyć lekko oczy. To Natasha, która od razu woła „Znalazłam!”. Nie za bardzo wiem, co się stało. Moja głowa chyba eksplodowała poprzedniej nocy, niestety nadal ją czuję. Przed oczami mam tylko obrazy, które mi towarzyszyły. Słyszę kroki za mną, za chwilę ktoś chwyta moje ramiona i podnosi mnie, jakbym ważył kilka gramów. To Steve, mierzy mnie przejętym wzrokiem i przykłada chusteczkę do czoła. Świetnie, mam rozciętą głowę, a wczoraj po prostu jebnąłem w drzewo. Nie odzywają się ani słowem, bardzo dokładnie po nich widać, że czują się winni, a Bruce na pewno ich skarcił. No właśnie, Bruce. Przychodzi jako ostatni. Ma całe zapłakane oczy, co powoduje, że ja również mam ochotę się rozpłakać. Tak mi wstyd. Jestem gotowy na to, że zaciśnie swoje ręce na mojej szyi, ale on się do mnie przytula. Szlocha w moją podartą koszulkę przez chwilę, a potem nagle się odrywa. Patrzy mi prosto w oczy. Boli mnie widok jego twarzy. Musiał być cholernie zmartwiony.

-         Mam ochotę strzelić ci w twarz, Tony. – mówi łamiącym się głosem.

-         Więc zrób to, zasłużyłem na to.

-         Nie potrafię. – odpowiada z rezygnacją w głosie.


	5. Biała dama

_Kilka dni_ mija nam właściwie bez słowa. Siedzimy z dala od siebie, zamknięci w innych pokojach, Bruce nawet nie chce spać ze mną w łóżku. Czuję się kurewsko samotny. On cały czas jest przy mnie, ale się nie odzywa. Mierzy mnie wzrokiem kiedy mijamy się na korytarzu. Dobija mnie myśl, że to moja wina. Zjebałem to wszystko. Jak mogłem być taki głupi? Bruce powinien odejść, to ja mam na niego najgorszy wpływ.

Z braku zajęć postanowiłem zrobić porządki w moich szufladach. Wyjmuję wszystkie rzeczy i składam je z powrotem. Ale jedna szuflada przykuwa moją uwagę. Byłem jakimś pseudo-genialnym ćpunem i postanowiłem zrobić w niej drugie dno. W chwili kiedy podważam klapkę śrubokrętem próbuję się zdecydować; czy chcę aby coś w niej było, czy aby była pusta? Ta, oprócz paru śmieci i papierów znajduję w niej jeszcze niewielki woreczek kokainy. Przez chwilę trzymam go w dłoni i przyglądam się, jakby miał mi zamiar powiedzieć coś ważnego, ale sprawia wrażenie, jakby był na mnie zły. Co, kolego? Jesteś zły bo cię zostawiłem? Nie miałem na to wpływu. Może ciężko uwierzyć, ale właśnie czuję w sobie coś na wzór poczucia winy. Tak bardzo chcę go otworzyć i przyjąć niewielką dawkę, tylko jedną. Boże, nie mogę. Złamię tym serce Bruce'owi. Znowu znajdzie mnie gdzieś w lesie z roztrzaskaną głową. Moja głowa, przykładam dłoń do rany na czole, wciąż boli. Odkładam woreczek z powrotem do szuflady i przykrywam ubraniami.

 

-         Hej, Bruce. Chcesz ze mną lecieć do Steve'a i Nat? – pytam, gdy widzę, że ogląda telewizję w salonie.

-         Nie mam zamiaru uczestniczyć w waszych ćpuńskich imprezach.

W porządku, niech stary zrzęda dalej ślęczy przed ekranem, lecę sam.

Nasz nowy samolot ma zaprogramowaną trasę do statku Shieldu, miło z ich strony.

Lecąc czuję się samotnie, brakuje mi Bruce'a. Co mogę zrobić, żeby przestał być zły? Zwykła rozmowa pewnie nic nie da, czyny mówią głośniej niż słowa.

 

Ląduję, otwieram klapę, widzę Steve'a, który jak zwykle wita mnie swoim uśmiechem. Ale udaje, czuje się winny. Ściskam go na powitanie i od razu idziemy do jego lokum.

On również ze mną nie rozmawia, ale nie jest zły, boi się. Cały czas siedzimy na kanapie i oglądamy telewizję.

W pewnym momencie chrząka i zaczyna mówić.

-         Przepraszałem cię już?

-         Za co? – pytam zaskoczony.

-         Dobrze wiesz. To my podaliśmy ci te... rzeczy.

-         Steve, to nie wasza wina. Sam je wziąłem. Równie dobrze mogłem odmówić.

-         A ja i tak czuję się winny.

-         Niepotrzebnie.

Spuszcza głowę wzdychając i znów przez pewien czas nic nie mówimy.

-         Steve... – mówię niepewnie.

-         Hm?

-         Widziałem to wszystko.

Odwraca głowę w moją stronę, ja również spoglądam na niego. Oboje patrzymy na siebie w wielkiej powadze.

-         Co? – pyta.

-         To, co się ze mną działo podczas „kuracji” waszymi pigułkami.

-         O Boże... – ścisza głos. – Jak się z tym czujesz?

-         Nie wiem... dziwnie.

-         W sensie? Tony, jeśli znowu potrzebujesz pomocy to jestem tu.

-         Nie chciałem tego zobaczyć. Masz jeszcze te środki? Podaj mi je znowu, proszę.

-         Nie mogę, Tony... – patrzy na mnie wystraszonym wzrokiem.

-         Bruce się do mnie nie odzywa, jestem kompletnym idiotą, nie wiem co mogę zrobić. – jestem bliski płaczu.

-         Spokojnie, porozmawiaj z nim, przecież to zrozumie.

-         Co mam mu powiedzieć? Co usprawiedliwi mój stan?

Steve nie odpowiada. Patrzy na mnie tym swoim miękkim, zatroskanym wzrokiem. Czego oczekuje? Że się kompletnie złamię i zacznę wariować?

-         Ja, ja nie mogę spać. – kontynuuję. – On znowu odchodzi, odchodzi tak, jak zrobiła to Pep i wszyscy inni, to nie jest na moje siły. Czuję się jak w pierdolonej klatce, ten dom, to ciało, moje ciało mnie więzi. Steve, przecież ja muszę być silny dla niego, aby on też był silny. Czy nie tak to działa? Ale ja nie potrafię, łamię się za każdym razem. Nie umiem kontrolować swoich myśli, emocji, pragnień. Jestem pierdolonym zerem, żadnym super bohaterem, żadnym Iron Manem, żadnym Avengerem, nawet nie wiem czy wciąż jestem sobą. Patrzę w lustro i widzę obcego faceta w moim domu. Patrzysz na mnie i widzisz jak wyglądam, prawda? Powiedz, że wyglądam źle. Nie będę zły, po prostu to powiedz.

Ale on kurwa nic nie mówi, nadal wpatruje się we mnie tymi niebieskimi oczami. Szklą się pod światłem ekranu. Ostrożnie kładzie rękę na moje ramię i przyciąga mnie do siebie. Wpadam w jego ramiona i zaczynam ryczeć jak dziecko. Miałem nadzieje, że zrobi coś, aby mnie uspokoić, a ja tymczasem wpadam w jeszcze większą histerię.

-         Co ja mam robić, Steve? – mamroczę przez jego koszulkę.

 

Wracam do domu zanim zapadnie zmrok. Jestem wycieńczony, moje siły gdzieś uciekły.

Kładę się na łóżku w sypialni, gotów, by przepłakać kolejną noc. Wzrokiem natrafiam na szufladę w komodzie, tę, która skrywa w sobie ukojenie. Otwieram, po cichu, aby nikt nie usłyszał. Spod koszulek wyciągam foliową torebkę. Znów przyglądam się małym drobinkom mieniącym się w zachodzącym słońcu. Otwieram folię, wysypuję sobie kreskę na zewnętrznej stronie dłoni. Nie jestem pewny, a może jestem? Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma, co mam do stracenia? Wciągam białą ścieżkę i za chwilę wysypuję sobie na rękę kolejną dawkę. Opadam swobodnie na łóżko, czekając na ukojenie. Nadejdzie już niedługo. Och tak, czuję. Brakowało mi tego. Znów czuję się lepiej. Wychodzę z pokoju, idę do kuchni, dawno nie jadłem. Bruce też tam jest.

-         Hej! – wołam radośnie.

W odpowiedzi wzdycha. Mógłby chociaż się przywitać czasem. Nawet nie raczy się odwrócić w moją stronę.

Wyciągam z lodówki składniki na kanapki i zaczynam kroić chleb. Trochę nieporadnie mi to idzie, więc postanawiam śmiać się z samego siebie. Bruce zaczyna mi się przyglądać.

-         Dalej, doktorku! Śmiej się ze mną, ciągle taki smutny chodzisz. – mówię.

Łapie moją twarz w swoje dłonie i patrzy mi głęboko w oczy. Przybieram uwodzicielską minę i mówię „Całuj!”.

-         Kurwa mać! Ty dupku! – puszcza mnie i krzyczy.

Ciska talerzem o podłogę, w głowie rozbijają mi się dźwięki tłuczonej porcelany. Chichoczę.

-         Jak mogłeś się jeszcze naćpać? Co ty masz w głowie?! – krzyczy.

-         Spokojnie, napij się herbatki czy coś...

-         Ty zjebany, żałosny ćpunie! Nic dla mnie nie znaczysz, idź zabawiać się ze swoimi proszkami, one już do końca przeżarły ci mózg.

Zabiera z wieszaka swoją skórzaną kurtkę i wchodzi po schodach do garażu.

-         Lecisz może do sklepu? – pytam.

-         Pierdol się, Tony.

-         Wolę pierdolić się z tobą! – wołam gdy znika za stopniami.

Wybucham śmiechem. Jeny, on naprawdę brzmi zabawnie. Papa, doktorku. Sprzątam roztrzaskany talerz i dokańczam kanapki. Potem rozsiadam się wygodnie na kanapie i oglądam komedie w telewizji. Niedługo po tym jestem naprawdę śpiący, więc kładę się na kanapie i przykrywam kocem.


	6. To tylko zły sen

_Z trudnością otwieram_ oczy i poruszam obolałym ciałem. Spałem chyba w najmniej wygodnej pozycji, jaką mogłem wymyśleć.

-         Jarvis? – mówię.

-         Tak, sir?

-         Czy ktoś jest w domu?

-         Nie, sir. Tylko pan.

-         Która godzina?

-         15:38.

Wzdycham ponownie. Gdzie jest Bruce?

Siadam na kanapie i zaczynam układać sobie w głowie wczorajsze wydarzenia.

-         J, zadzwoń do Steve’a. – mówię.

Słyszę sygnał wybierania numeru.

-         Hej, Tony. – głos Steve’a jak zwykle radośnie mnie wita.

-         Hej! – odpowiadam równie entuzjastycznie, lekko zaspanym i zdezorientowanym tonem. – Steve, możesz powiedzieć Bruce’owi, żeby wrócił do domu? Powiedz, że go przepraszam czy coś w tym stylu.

-         Tony, wszystko w porządku? – pyta po chwili ciszy, nieśmiałym i zdziwionym głosem.

-         Po prostu mu to powiedz.

-         Bruce’a tu nie ma…

Co?

-         Tony, zapytam ponownie; czy wszystko w porządku? – brzmi na zmartwionego.

-         Nie wiem w jakim sensie…

Gdzie jest Bruce? Co ja zrobiłem? Zaczynam ciężko oddychać, podnoszę się chwiejnie z kanapy, jednak zaraz opadam na ziemię.

-         Spokojnie, Tony. – słyszę zaniepokojony głos Steve’a. – Czy możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało?

-         Wczoraj… wziąłem trochę kokainy, Bruce się wściekł i po prostu wyszedł. Boże, Steve, ja nie chciałem tego. To nie miało tak wyglądać…

-         A jak sobie wyobrażałeś, że to będzie wyglądać? – tym razem mówi z pełną powagą, wiem, że jest kurewsko zły.

-         Przepraszam, Steve.

-         Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać.

-         Ale ciebie to boli, prawda? Słyszę, że tak. Nie chciałem cię zranić. – mój głos się łamie i zaczynam lekko pociągać nosem.

Nie odpowiada.

-         Możecie namierzyć jego samolot? – przerywam ciszę.

-         Z twoimi panelami to raczej niemożliwe. – odpowiada zrezygnowanym głosem. – Dzwoniłeś do niego?

-         Nie.

Nawet nie liczę na to, że odbierze. Wybieram jego numer w telefonie. Dzwonię, czekam na sygnał. „Nie ma takiego numeru”. Co?

-         Jarvis, co do cholery?

-         Niestety, nie mam żadnych informacji o istnieniu takiego numeru, sir.

-         Co się dzieje? To jakiś błąd?

-         Najwyraźniej numer doktora Bannera został usunięty.

-         Czemu?!

Wpadam w panikę, serce zaraz wyskoczy mi z klatki piersiowej, nie umiem myśleć. Co się dzieje? Zaczynam szlochać, nie umiem oddychać, co się z nim stało?

-         Tony, uspokój się, zaraz do ciebie przylecę. – Steve wszystko słyszał, rozłącza się.

 

Nie wiem jak przeżywam kolejną godzinę, ale zastaję siebie w embrionalnej pozycji na podłodze i Steve’a, który klęczy obok mnie i próbuje wyrwać mnie z własnego świata. Nadal nie wiem, co się stało. Czuję się, jakby ktoś obudził mnie w środku nocy krzycząc „Sto lat!”, a później kopnął w twarz i zostawił nieprzytomnego na podłodze. Wzdrygam się, gdy nagle wracam do świata i odczuwam rękę Steve’a na swoim ramieniu. Błyskawicznie ją odsuwa i czeka na moje dalsze poczynania. Udaje mi się jedynie usiąść na kolanach i patrzeć na niego przerażonym i zdezorientowanym wzrokiem. Patrzy na mnie w ten sam sposób, jednak nie wydaje mi się tak nierealny, jak ja sam wydaję się dla siebie.

 

Budzę się w swoim łóżku. Nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób się w nim znalazłem. Gwałtownie na nim siadam i zaczynam rozglądać się na około. Narobiłem trochę hałasu i obudziłem Steve’a, który przysnął na fotelu obok.

-         Już spokojnie… - mówi cichym głosem i wyciąga do mnie ręce w przyjaznym geście.

-         Jak…

-         Dałem ci pigułki na sen.

Marszczę brwi. Pewnie zrobił to bez mojej wiedzy. Nieważne, pomogły.

-         Która godzina? – pytam.

Spogląda na zegarek.

-         8:06.

-         Co?! Następnego dnia?

-         Wolałeś się zadręczać?

Patrzę na niego z pogardą, jednak nic sobie z tego nie robi. Gdzie kurwa jest Bruce?

-         Błagam, powiedz, że wiesz co z Brucem.

-         Niestety.

-         Steve… Co mogło się z nim stać? – pytam z rezygnacją.

-         Tony, tworzenie czarnych scenariuszy nam nie pomoże.

Podnosi się z fotela i siada obok mnie. Kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu.

-         Będzie dobrze. – lekko unosi kąciki ust.

Próbuję się uśmiechnąć, ale wyglądam pewnie bardziej, jakbym miał się rozpłakać.

-         Mogę zostawić cię samego? – pyta sarkastycznie.

Przewracam oczami, a on wychodzi z pokoju.

 

Nie mam pojęcia co robić. Chyba czekam, aż po prostu stanie w progu i powie coś w stylu „Tęskniłeś skurwielu?”. Może tylko funduje mi swego rodzaju terapię wstrząsową? Nie wiem co robić z czasem. Czy nie powinienem go szukać? Tylko jak mam go szukać?

 

Steve pilnuje każdego mojego kroku. Nie daje mi napić się niczego, co ma na etykiecie procenty, ani zażyć niczego, przez co poczuję się lepiej. Jest moją niańką, tylko niestety nie gotuje.

 

Korzystając z chwil, kiedy nie sprawuje nade mną opieki, schodzę do pokoju Bruce’a i wącham jego rzeczy. Chociaż to jakoś zajmuje mi czas. Ciepły zapach jego ciała sprawia, że automatycznie się uśmiecham. Tulę jego rzeczy, poduszki, ubrania. Fartuchy pachnące siarką i chlorem. Gorzkie zapachy mieszające się ze słodką wonią jego perfum. Na pewno wkrótce będę mógł znowu go poczuć.

 

Steve zaprasza mnie do salonu, abym towarzyszył mu w oglądaniu filmu. Wciąż nadrabia zaległości. To jakaś komedia, jednak żaden z nas jeszcze nie zaśmiał się podczas seansu. Cóż, po prostu jesteśmy w podłych nastrojach.

W połowie filmu do Steve’a dzwoni Nat, przełącza ją na głośnomówiący.

-         Hej, Cap. Mam coś, co powinieneś obejrzeć. – jej głos brzmi na zdenerwowany.

-         Dawaj.

-         Myślę, że Tony nie powinien tego oglądać…

-         Cześć, Wdowo. – włączam się do rozmowy. – Czy to jakieś filmy dla dorosłych?

-         Wiemy, co z Brucem.

Serce zaczyna mi szybciej bić.

-         Dostaliśmy video. Urządzenie, z którego zostało wysłane nie emituje żadnego sygnału. Najprawdopodobniej zostało zniszczone zaraz po wysłaniu wiadomości, więc nie możemy go namierzyć.

-         Pokaż nam je. – mówię.

-         Boję się, że nie poradzisz sobie z tym widokiem.

-         Chyba powinien je zobaczyć, Nat. – mówi Steve.

-         To nie ja będę winna… - wzdycha i przesyła plik na telefon Steve’a.

Jednym ruchem wrzuca go na ekran telewizora. Jeszcze chwilę zwleka z odtworzeniem i patrzy na mnie wzrokiem pytającym „Na pewno?”. Kiwam głową.  Na ekranie pojawia się sylwetka mężczyzny, który prowadzi kamerzystę. Na początku słychać tylko ich kroki, jednak im dalej idą, tym wyraźniej słychać czyjeś krzyki. Boże, przecież znam te krzyki. Bruce. Mężczyzna otwiera drzwi. Wrzaski wwiercają się w moją głowę. Szklana klatka, o jej ścianę opiera się Bruce. Stoję przy ekranie telewizora, kładę dłoń na jego zmęczonym ciele. Z tyłu nachodzi go zamaskowany człowiek, uderza batem w jego plecy. Krzyk znów rozrywa mi bębenki. Kopie jego skulone ciało, rozmazuje krew na szkle. Zasłaniam dłonią usta, łzy spływają mi po policzkach i trzęsących się palcach. Mężczyzna wychodzi z klatki i szczelnie ją zamyka. Kamera pokazuje inną osobę, która przekręca pokrętła na panelach. Promienie gamma. Próbują go zmusić do zmiany w Hulka. Bruce zaczyna ryczeć, krzyczy dławiąc się łzami. Nie przestaje krzyczeć i rzucać się po dnie klatki. Nagle jego wrzask przerywa kompletna cisza. Obraz zamienia się w rażącą oczy biel. Słyszę swój oddech, przez który wydobywają się niekontrolowane, ciche pojękiwania. Kamera ukazuje nieprzytomnego Bruce’a, przywiązanego do krzesła. Wokół niego eskorta żołnierzy, wszyscy trzymają broń wycelowaną w jego stronę. Mają maski na twarzach. Jego głowa bezwładnie zwisa, z włosów kapie pot. Ma podarte ubrania, w niektórych miejscach spalone i przesiąknięte krwią. Świeże rany na skórze i nadgarstki zdarte do krwi od różnorodnych węzłów.  Mężczyzna za nim zaczyna mówić z niemieckim akcentem.

-         Stark, mamy twojego chłoptasia. Na pewno czeka na twoją pomoc. Pamiętaj o tym, że jeśli zetniesz głowę, na jej miejscu wyrosną dwie nowe.

Unosi nóż do góry. Drugą ręką brutalnie chwyta Bruce’a za włosy i ciągnie jego głowę do tyłu. Kieruje nóż w stronę jego szyi. Film nagle się kończy, a ja przez chwilę wpatruję się w czarny ekran. Czuję się sparaliżowany. Ostrożnie się odwracam. Steve stoi tuż za mną, oczekuje na moją reakcję. Przykładam ręce do uszu i zaczynam krzyczeć. Tak głośno, jak tylko potrafię. Płaczę i krzyczę. Upadam na kolana. Powtarzam się wciąż krzycząc „Nie!”. Walę pięściami w podłogę. Niedługo, bo zaraz moje ręce chwyta Steve. Woli, gdy to jego okładam pięściami. W porządku. Próbuję się wydostać z jego objęć, ale jest ode mnie o wiele silniejszy. Ciągnę go za sobą na podłogę. Przyciąga moją twarz do swojej piersi, starając się mnie uciszyć. Nie mogę już krzyczeć. Tracę głos. Kiedy próbuję, wychodzą ze mnie tylko ciche, przepełnione łzami szepty. Więc został mi tylko płacz. Będę płakał, póki nie wypłaczę całej wody z organizmu. Będę płakał nad swoją głupotą i nad swoją winą. Niech płacz będzie rozwiązaniem na tę chwilę. Kiedy przestanę płakać skończy się zły sen. Obudzi mnie zmartwiony Bruce, który będzie obok w łóżku. Przytuli mnie i uspokoi swoim głosem i ciepłem. Zaśniemy oboje i obudzimy się pięknym rankiem. A potem zapomnę o tym, co mi się śniło. Na pewno to tylko zły sen. Niedługo się obudzę.


	7. Proszę, bądź tu

_Zanim otworzę_ oczy wyciągam przed siebie rękę. Dotykam drugiej strony łóżka szepcząc „Proszę, bądź tu, proszę, bądź tu”. Rozchylam delikatnie powieki i jedyne co dostrzegam to Steve’a śpiącego na fotelu. Jednak gdy siadam na łóżku, on otwiera oczy. Nie spał, może próbował, ale teraz na pewno nie śpi.

-        Co tym razem mi podałeś? – odzywam się gniewnym głosem.

-        Tym razem nic. Albo straciłeś przytomność, albo nagle zasnąłeś. Możesz sobie wybrać, co bardziej ci pasuje.

-        Dlaczego nie spałeś?

-        Spałem przez siedemdziesiąt lat.

-        Wiesz, że nie musisz robić za moją niańkę?

-        A mam wyjście?

Nie odpowiadam. Mam już dość jego sarkastycznego głosu. Wstaję z łóżka i idę w stronę toalety. Steve wstaje za mną.

-         Ogranicz tę opiekę, idę do kibla. – mówię.

-         A ja do kuchni. – posyła mi serdeczny uśmiech i wychodzi.

 

Wchodzę do salonu, a moje ręce zaczynają się trząść. Patrzę wprost na telewizor, na którym wczoraj obserwowałem…to wszystko. Gardło mi się zaciska i czuję, że nie mogę oddychać. Opuchnięte oczy zaczynają mnie jeszcze bardziej piec, obraz lekko zanika i zmienia się w czarne plamy. Chwytam się najbliższej ściany. Moją głowę wypełniają krzyki, te same, za każdym razem to te same. Delikatnie opuszczam się na ziemię, nie tworząc wokół siebie zbędnego chaosu. Patrzę na kremową ścianę, mam twarz wetkniętą prosto w tę jedną ścianę. Gładzę ją ręką i szepczę „Shh”. Próbuję uspokoić samego siebie, bo kogo innego? Nagle czuję na plecach chłodny dotyk.

-         Spokojnie, Tony. – Steve jest tuż za mną.

-         Jak mam być spokojny? – szepczę, prawie niesłyszalnie, bez żadnych emocji w głosie.

-         Wstań, proszę.

Prostuję nogi, są strasznie ciężkie. Nie spuszczam wzroku z mojej ściany.

-         Bruce z tego wyjdzie.

Odwracam się ostrożnie, wtykam oczy w twarz Steve’a.

-         Skąd możesz to wiedzieć… - jestem bliski płaczu.

-         Porozmawiajmy spokojnie, usiądź, proszę.

-         Nie chcę tutaj być.

-         A gdzie czujesz się dobrze?

 

Prowadzę go do jednego z laboratoriów. Numer jeden. Może to jedyne miejsce, w którym Bruce nigdy nie przebywał. Nie ma w nim nic specjalnego, służy bardziej za miejsce do trzymania ”tymczasowo porzuconych projektów”. Gdzieś w kącie jest stolik do kawy i dwa fotele, na których siadamy.

Robię minę w stylu „mieliśmy o czymś porozmawiać” i rozchylam ręce. Steve wzdycha.

-         Tony, Shield cały czas namierza miejsce, w którym go przetrzymują. Kiedy im się uda, natychmiast tam dotrzemy i go odbijemy.

-         Dlaczego to zrobili… - wbijam wzrok w ziemie.

-         Myślę, że bardziej od niego, zależy im na tobie. Bruce ma cię do nich zwabić, to pułapka.

-         Leciałem tym samolotem tego samego dnia, dlaczego nie mogli zabrać mnie zamiast jego…

-         Znasz swoje technologie. Najprawdopodobniej wykrycie samolotu udało się dopiero podczas jego lotu.

Nie chcę odpowiadać. Cały czas myślę, że gdybym nie złamał się i nie wziął tego świństwa, to Bruce nie wsiadłby do samolotu. Może siedziałby teraz obok mnie, albo to ja byłbym teraz w celi obok niego, lub zamiast niego. Łzy cisną mi się do oczu, nie mogę ich powstrzymać i chowam twarz w dłoniach.

-         To moja wina, Steve. – mówię przez łzy.

-         Wiesz, że to nie prawda.

-         Czy ty nigdy, kurwa, nie czułeś się winny? Masz w ogóle jakieś ludzkie reakcje? – odsłaniam twarz i unoszę głos. – Zachowujesz się jakby nic, nigdy cię nie tknęło. Nie czułeś się winny, gdy pozwoliłeś Bucky’emu umrzeć?! Nie płakałeś nigdy za swoimi martwymi przyjaciółmi?! – Steve spuszcza głowę.

Boże, nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. Jestem taki zły.

-         Nie jestem typem człowieka, który lubi okazywać swoje uczucia. – odpowiada w pełni opanowanym głosem i wstaje z fotela.

Jakby nigdy nic, po prostu wychodzi z pokoju.

-         Steve, przepraszam. Wiesz, że nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. – idę za nim.

-         To nic takiego.

-         Nie zostawiaj mnie. – wołam.

Delikatnie się odwraca i spogląda mi w twarz. Jego oczy się szklą, a podbródek zaczyna drżeć. Szybko wypuszcza powietrze i powraca do swojego poważnego, Steve’owego stanu.

-         Co mi jeszcze zostało… - szepczę.

Steve idzie w moją stronę i oboje wracamy na swoje miejsca. Siedzimy w ciszy, z nieobecnymi wzrokami. Rogers chrząka i bierze głęboki wdech, jakby nagle wyrwał się z transu.

-         Naprawdę chcesz słuchać o… tym wszystkim? – pyta nieśmiało.

-         Każdy potrzebuje się wygadać…

-         Po prostu przyzwyczaiłem się do rzeczy, których nie mogę zmienić. Jak na wojnie.

-         Nie jesteśmy na wojnie. – zaznaczam chłodno.

-         Wiesz, co jest zabawne? Kiedy jesteś na froncie myślisz tylko o tym, jak bardzo chcesz wrócić do domu. Zobaczyć rodzinę, przyjaciół, żyć normalnie. Każda sekunda jest przepełniona tą myślą, jakby to była jedyna rzecz, która trzyma cię przy życiu. A potem nagle przekraczasz próg swojego mieszkania, powinieneś się cieszyć, bo udało ci się przeżyć. Ale zamiast tego czekasz, aż zdasz sobie sprawę, że nie możesz żyć bez wojny.

Steve przerywa na chwilę, żeby móc swobodnie odetchnąć i zaraz kontynuuje.

-         Nie mogę tego zmienić. Nie mogę zmienić tego, że nie zawsze udaje mi się wygrać. Nie mogę zmienić tego, że nie potrafiłem złapać mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i nie mogę zmienić tego, że Hydra zrobiła z niego maszynę, która zabiła twoich rodziców. Nie mogę zmienić tego, że robiłem za sopel przez siedemdziesiąt lat i przegapiłem pogrzeby moich przyjaciół. Tak samo nie mogę zmienić tego, że Bruce został porwany i nie mogę zmienić tego, że przez to wszystko kompletnie się załamałeś. Chciałbym to zmienić, oczywiście. Ale co m i jeszcze zostało? Przyzwyczaić się. Może ty też powinieneś.

-         To chyba najgłębsze wyznanie, na jakie kiedykolwiek się przy mnie zdobyłeś. – próbuję się zaśmiać, jednak tylko się krztuszę.

-         Czy ty kiedyś opowiadałeś mi o tym, jak stałeś się facetem, którego śmiech brzmi jakby miał sześćdziesiąt lat?

-         A nie robię tego za każdym razem, kiedy kończę płacząc ci w koszulkę?

-         Nigdy nie mówiłeś od czego to się zaczęło.

-         Chciałbym powiedzieć, że nigdy nie zastanawiałem się, od czego to się zaczęło… - wzdycham.

-         Jeśli potrzebujesz o tym komuś powiedzieć…

-         Wystarczy mi to, że katowałem tym Bruce’a. – szybko ucinam zdanie Steve’a.

W pomieszczeniu znów zapada cisza, a my patrzymy w swoje strony.

-         Mogę jeszcze o coś spytać? – pytam.

Steve kiwa głową.

-         Próbowałeś odnaleźć Jamesa?

-         Próbowałem. – odpowiada cicho.

-         Dlaczego nie chciałeś się przyzwyczaić…

-         Bo to nie było jedynym, co mi pozostało. Nie mógłbym żyć z myślą, że nie zrobiłem wszystkiego, co mogłem.

-         Ja też nie zamierzam się przyzwyczaić.

-         Pomyśl o tym, gdy nie będziesz miał wyboru.

Wstaje z fotela i chwilę po tym znika gdzieś w domu.

 

Do wieczora dał mi spokój i nie nalegał na wspólne spędzanie czasu. Sam nie wiem czy zrobił to, abym to ja mógł pobyć sam ze sobą, bo tego potrzebowałem, czy to on bardziej musiał pobyć sam ze sobą. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspomina o Buckym, Steve zamienia się w naprawdę zranionego człowieka. Może coś nas łączy. Obu nam Hydra zmieniła przyjaciół w coś, co już ich wcale nie przypomina. I mimo, że osobiście nie spotkałem Bruce’a po tym wszystkim, to wiem, że wiele z niego nie zostanie. Koniec jest blisko, Tony Starku. Kiedyś i ty będziesz gryzł piach. Tak, właśnie na to zasługuję. Na myśl już dawno nasunął mi się pewien wniosek. Powinienem zginąć w tej pieprzonej jaskini w Afganistanie. Wtedy był mój koniec, ale zachciało mi się nagle żyć i naprawiać błędy ludzkości, powodując jeszcze większy zamęt. Wtedy wygrałem, ale kiedy spojrzę na to z innej strony, okazuje się, że przegrałem. Z samym sobą. Uratowałem siebie, uratował mnie Yinsen. Ale czy nie zmarnowałem jego poświęcenia? Czy nie powinienem odebrać tym ludziom wszystkiego, tak jak oni zrobili to mnie, a potem położyć się obok mojego przyjaciela? Dokończyć to z nim, razem z nim zakopać się w piachu. Przecież byłem jedyną rzeczą, która mu pozostała. Nawet mogłem go uratować, był tak cholernie dobrym człowiekiem, nie zasługiwał na to.

-         Tony, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że szepczesz do siebie od jakiś dziesięciu minut? Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale wyglądasz naprawdę źle i zaczynam się martwić. – nagle słyszę za sobą głos Steve’a i dociera do mnie, że siedzę przed jego pokojem, na piętrze wydzielonym dla Avengersów. – Wszystko w porządku? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

-         Dlaczego tutaj jestem…

-         Pewnie tu przyszedłeś, cóż nie przywiązałem cię do…

-         Nie. Dlaczego ja j e s t e m… - przerywam mu. - Dlaczego nie zginąłem wtedy?

-         Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. – odzywa się po chwili dezorientacji. – Słyszałem wszystko, co do siebie szeptałeś. Nie powinieneś tak myśleć, to naprawdę nie ma sensu, nie doprowadzi cię do niczego dobrego. – podaje mi rękę, chwytam ją i wstaję z podłogi.

 

Siedzimy w salonie na piętrze Avengers. Steve znowu włączył jakieś debilne komedie w telewizji. Zrobił nam tosty, a gdy powiedziałem, że nie jestem głodny, spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem, który jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, że jeśli nie zjem ich sam, to Steve siłą wepchnie mi je do gardła. Jest tak okropnie dobry. Jak to się dzieje, że ci dobrzy ludzie zostają przy mnie i opiekują się mną, podczas gdy jestem kompletnym ich przeciwieństwem.

-         Macie jakieś wieści? – pytam.

-         Na temat Bruce’a? Żadnych. – odpowiada z rezygnacją.

-         Serio? Wiesz, nie mam pewności, czy nie wolicie ich przede mną zataić.

Steve odwraca głowę w moją stronę i poważnie patrzy mi w oczy. Znowu ten wymowny wzrok.

-         Dobra, zrozumiałem. – mówię, po czym odwraca głowę z powrotem.

 

Po jakimś czasie wstaję z kanapy, a za plecami od razu słyszę reakcję mojej niani.

-         Gdzie idziesz?

-         Do warsztatu.

-         Serio? Wiesz, nie mam pewności, czy nie wolisz mnie okłamać, żeby iść wciągnąć trochę koksu. – parodiuje mój głos.

Odwracam się na pięcie i próbuję spojrzeć mu w oczy takim samym wzrokiem, jakim on spoglądał na mnie, ale wybucham śmiechem. Zaśmiałem się szczerze pierwszy raz od… zniknięcia. Steve uśmiecha się w zaskoczeniu, ja sam jestem zaskoczony. Z powrotem zmierzam w stronę windy i naciskam guzik do mojego „podziemnego królestwa”. Bruce zwykł je tak nazywać, aż słyszę jego prześmiewczy głos, gdy to wypowiada. Z każdym wspomnieniem związanym z nim, mój oddech przyśpiesza, jakby zbierał się na paniczny atak. Oddalam je z głowy. Drzwi windy otwierają się. Schodzę schodami do przeszklonych drzwi warsztatu. Wstukuję kod dostępu i wchodzę do zimnego pomieszczenia. Nie wiem dlaczego chciałem tu przyjść. Ostatnio moje dzieła kojarzą mi się tylko z poczuciem winy i wszelakim niszczeniem ludzkich żyć, w tym mojego. Jednak, gdy podchodzę do moich nowych skafandrów i przesuwam palcami po zimnym metalu, mam wrażenie, że trochę za tym tęskniłem. Może gdybym skonstruował coś nowego, mimo jasnych zakazów wszystkich wokół, poczułbym się lepiej. Ale nie po to tu przyszedłem. Chociaż i tak chciałem odwiedzić starych znajomych to zależało mi bardziej na komputerach, stojących gdzieś mniej więcej w środku tego chaotycznie ułożonego zbioru maszyn. Mają największą moc, nie potrzebuję jej właściwie do przejrzenia internetu, ale bardzo lubię z nich korzystać, więc czemu nie. Siadam na zimnym i z lekka zakurzonym fotelu i każę Jarvisowi uruchomić moje graty. Po chwili ukazuje mi się panel zabezpieczeń, skanuję swój palec i wpisuję hasło. Wyszukuję w sieci „Bruce Banner”. Wchodzę w jakieś strony, na których znajdę jego zdjęcia i po prostu im się przyglądam. Uśmiechnięty Bruce, czasem uśmiechnięty w moim towarzystwie, zaskoczony Bruce, poważny Bruce, pozujący Bruce. Stał się swego rodzaju sławny po Nowym Jorku, głównie adorowany przez dzieciaków w maskach Hulka. Nigdy tego nie lubił. Nienawidził tego drugiego. Oczywiście było pełno ludzi, którzy podzielali jego zdanie, zwłaszcza po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Jednak nie chcę tego czytać, nie wchodzę na strony, które mają coś złego do powiedzenia o nim. Bruce nie zasługiwał, aby pisali o nim coś takiego. To nie była jego wina.

Po jakimś czasie natrafiam na stronę z nagłówkiem „Tony Stark i Bruce Banner są razem?!”. Otwieram ją i rzucam okiem na tekst. „Piękna, a może raczej Piękny i Bestia wybrali się na romantyczny spacer po Nowym Jorku”, „Od dawna podejrzewaliśmy, że coś się kręci, ale teraz dwóch geniuszów otwarcie pokazuje swój związek”, „Całusy, trzymanie za ręce, zachód słońca”. Natychmiast zjeżdżam niżej. Widzę mnóstwo ujęć z daleka. Pamiętam ten dzień. Pojechałem szukać Bruce’a. Był na dachu. Okrywałem go sobą. Zjedliśmy ciastka. Pocałowałem go. Nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi.

Jednak zdjęcia mówią co innego. Wzroki ludzi, ich nieśmiałe uśmiechy. Zmienienie rzeczywistości. Steve podawał mi leki. Zmienienie rzeczywistości w mojej głowie. To stąd Hydra wiedziała. Czuję lekkie łaskotanie na moim czole, dotykam go ręką. Pot spływa mi po głowie.

Otwieram pośpiesznie szuflady w biurku i przewalam w nich śmieci, narzędzia i papiery. W końcu znajduję pomarańczową fiolkę z paroma tabletkami na spodzie. Wiedziałem, że mam tu kilka pigułek na sen.

Tak, sen będzie teraz dobrym rozwiązaniem. Jest całkiem dobra pora, żeby iść spać, 23:36. Sporo czasu przesiedziałem nad jego zdjęciami… Ciskam pudełeczko do kieszeni bluzy i wyłączam urządzenie.

Opuszczam warsztat, blokując drzwi. Wchodzę do windy i jadę na najwyższe piętro wieży. Wychodzę na balkon. Chłodne powietrze dotyka moich wilgotnych skroni. Siadam na ziemi, wkładając nogi w wolną przestrzeń między barierą, a podłogą. Wiatr kołysze moimi bosymi stopami. Wciskam twarz między dwa metalowe pręty bariery i patrzę na rozświetlone miasto. Patrzę na mój znienawidzony Manhattan i pozwalam łzom swobodnie spłynąć po policzkach. Szukam dłonią pomarańczowej fiolki, leżącej gdzieś na dnie kieszeni. Trzymam ją przed sobą i przez chwilę patrzę na miasto przez pomarańczowy plastik. Odkręcam białą zakrętkę i wysypuję sobie na dłoń jedną tabletkę, którą nieśpiesznie połykam. W chwili, w której wkładam pudełko z powrotem do kieszeni, słyszę pukanie za swoimi plecami, przez które podskakuję w zaskoczeniu. Odwracam się, a o framugę drzwi balkonowych opiera się Steve.

-         Nie chciałem przeszkadzać, ale Jarvis martwi się, że chcesz skoczyć z balkonu, więc…

-         Nie… - śmieję się.

Podchodzi nieśmiało i siada obok mnie, również spuszczając nogi pod barierą. Pośpiesznie wycieram rękawem jakieś pozostałości łez i pociągam nosem.

-         Niezły widok, nie? – mówi cicho. – Z mojego mieszkanka na Brooklynie miałem widok na wysypisko.

-         Urocze… - komentuję zmęczonym głosem.

Siedzimy bez słowa przez kilka kolejnych minut. Delikatnie podsuwam się do Steve’a i równie delikatnie kładę swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. Czuję jak w pierwszej reakcji lekko napina mięśnie, ale zaraz je rozluźnia i ostrożnie przechyla głowę na moją. Sprawia to, że prawie niezauważalnie podnoszę kąciki ust. Teraz razem patrzymy na miasto nocą. Zamykam ciężkie powieki i zasypiam.


	8. Pierdolony kłamca

_Otwieram oczy_ , leżę w swoim łóżku, a obok mnie leży Bruce. Twarze mamy zwrócone ku sobie, a w chwili, w której otworzyłem powieki, on zrobił to samo. Uśmiecha się do mnie, co sprawia, że odwzajemniam uśmiech i szepczę jego imię. Ostrożnie wyciągam ku niemu rękę, jakby miał się rozpłynąć gdy to zrobię. Dotykam jego twarzy. Kładzie swoją dłoń na mojej i gładzi ją kciukiem. Nagle łóżko pod nim gwałtownie spada, ciągnąc go w przepaść. Nocna cisza zamienia się w pełną wybuchów i krzyków ścieżkę. Wciąż trzymam jego dłoń, wciąż mogę go uratować.

-         Tony, ratuj mnie! – przeraźliwie krzyczy, a jego słowa mocno wdzierają mi się w głowę.

-         Wyciągnę cię z tego! Wszystko będzie dobrze, kochanie! – próbuję przekrzyczeć eksplozję , który właśnie ma miejsce tuż za moją głową.

Pod Brucem ma miejsce silny wybuch, którego odłamki trafiają w jego klatkę piersiową. Puszcza moją rękę i spada w płomienie. Przez kolejne minuty krzyczę na zmianę jego imię i słowo „Nie”, a potem już tylko rozpaczliwie wyję, zagłuszając wszystkie wybuchy, głosy i piski w mojej głowie. Krzyczę nawet, gdy wybudzam się z koszmaru i kulę się po środku przepoconej pościeli. Jednak mój ryk szybko zamienia się w ciche jęki, rozpaczające nad utratą głosu. Decyduję się otworzyć oczy i dopiero wtedy zauważam, że znajduję się w sypialni, ciemnej i cichej. Drzwi od pokoju gwałtownie się otwierają, a rozświetlone miasto ukazuje mi niewyraźną, rozmazaną od łez męską sylwetkę. Próbuję zerwać się na nogi, ale zaplątałem w nie kołdrę i finalnie wygląda to tak, że uderzam całym ciałem o podłogę. Nie wiem, czy tracę przytomność, ale na pewno jestem z lekka ogłuszony. Słyszę swoje imię. Gdy trochę odzyskuję świadomość, dostrzegam nad sobą twarz Steve’a i dostrzegam, że rusza ustami. Chwilę jeszcze leżę na ziemi, aż zaczynają docierać do mnie słowa, które wypowiada.

-         Spokojnie, Tony.

Szepczę jego imię, jako potwierdzenie, że wróciłem do siebie.

-         To był tylko zły sen, już dobrze. – zapewnia mnie.

Chwyta mnie w talii i sadza na łóżku, jakbym był nic niewarzącym dzieckiem. Opieram łokcie na kolanach i chowam twarz w dłoniach, próbując się otrząsnąć ze snu. Steve kładzie mi rękę na plecach cały czas powtarzając „Już dobrze”. Drugą ręką chwyta moje ramię i powoli mnie obraca, przyciągając do siebie. Ląduję z twarzą wciśniętą w jego klatkę piersiową i rękami kurczowo owiniętymi wokół jego talii. Kładzie swoją głowę na mojej i głaszcze mnie po plecach, cały czas powtarzając formułki na uspokojenie. Po paru minutach się odrywa.

-         Spróbuj zasnąć. – szepcze i wstaje do wyjścia.

-         Steve…

Odwraca się.

-         Zostań… - mówię ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

-         Zostanę. – odpowiada po chwili ciszy.

Kładzie się obok mnie na łóżku. Kładę głowę i rękę na jego piersi, a on obejmuje mnie ramieniem.

-         Ty też spróbuj zasnąć. – szepczę.

 

Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby udałoby mi się przespać całą noc. Jakoś o 5:00 moje ciało przeszywa dreszcz, sygnalizujący że pora otworzyć oczy. Przez okna dopiero wdziera się bladoniebieskie światło, rzucając trochę blasku na pomieszczenie i nasze twarze. Steve w jakiś niekontrolowany sposób zwinął się na końcu łóżka w kłębek i zrzucił kołdrę na ziemię. Przez parę minut próbuję zmęczyć swoje oczy, aby ponownie zasnąć, ale szybko odkrywam, że nic z tego. Więc postanawiam, że będę mu się przyglądać. Zsuwam się lekko w dół i przyjmuję podobną pozycję, co Steve, aby lepiej widzieć jego twarz. Ludzie mają to do siebie, że gdy śpią, wyglądają okropnie niewinnie, bezbronnie i biednie, aż w pewnym momencie chciałoby się ich przytulić i pozwolić sobie na odrobinę żalu. Chyba mógłbym uznać to za widok, który specjalnie przypadł mi do gustu. Oglądanie ludzi, gdy śpią. Można pozgadywać, o czym śnią, jak głęboki jest ich sen. W pewnym momencie Steve również nieśmiało otwiera oczy. Natychmiast zamykam swoje. Czuję, że przygląda mi się, a to powoduje, że na ustach pojawia mi się jakiś podobny do uśmiechu grymas.

-         Wiedziałem, że nie śpisz, idioto. – prycha śmiechem.

-         Cholera. – ja również parskam niewinnym śmieszkiem.

Leżymy w rozwalonej pościeli, patrząc sobie w twarze. Sposób w jaki Steve mi się przygląda, sprawia że jakaś część mnie chciałaby zachować ten wzrok w sobie, na zawsze. A im więcej o tym myślę, tym niezręczniej się czuję. Spuszczam wzrok na podwiniętą koszulkę Rogersa, co właściwie nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo nieświadomie uśmiecham się pod nosem.

-         Dlaczego nie śpisz? – pytam.

-         Pewnie z tego samego powodu, co ty…

-         Masz czasem koszmary? – po chwili ciszy pytam niezręcznie.

-         Nawet częściej niż czasem. – ścisza głos. – Co ci się śni, gdy budzisz się z krzykiem w środku nocy?

-         Dziś śnił mi się Bruce, który spadł, nim zdążyłem go złapać. Kiedyś zrobiłem to Pepper, nie złapałem jej, gdy spadała w płomienie.

-         Pepper?... – pyta ze zdziwieniem.

-         Pewien gość próbował na niej swoje sztuczki, przez co nic jej się nie stało. Potem wyleczyłem ją z tego, chociaż siebie nie za bardzo…

W pokoju znów zapada chwilowa cisza.

-         Chyba znasz to uczucie… - mówiąc to czuję się jak dupek, znowu wywołując bolesne wspomnienia Steve’a.

-         W każdym moim koszmarze jest Bucky… Za każdym razem w jakiś sposób jest poza moim zasięgiem, nie mogę go uratować. On cierpi i potrzebuje mojej pomocy. To zabawne, że gdy starasz się o czymś zapomnieć, to te wspomnienie powraca w najgorszej odsłonie, a ty nie możesz nic zrobić. – wcale nie brzmi zabawnie, słowa wypowiadane bez żadnych emocji, jakby powtarzał je w głowie setki razy, aż w końcu każde pojedyncze uczucie wyparowuje do atmosfery.

-         Wciąż możesz go uratować, Steve. – szepczę.

-         Ale on już nigdy nie będzie sobą. – unosi na mnie swój spuszczony wzrok i obdarza mnie chłodnym spojrzeniem.

 

Resztę dnia spędzamy wałęsając się po domu, czasem siedzimy razem na kanapie, czasem Steve bazgrze coś w swoim zeszyciku, dosyć często je, a je bardzo dużo, czasem przyniesie mi kawę, czasem niechcący obudzi mnie, chcąc wziąć na ręce i zanieść do łóżka, gdy przysypiam przed ekranem telewizora. Większość czasu pewnie spędza na siłowni, może też powinienem tam pójść, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał wysadzić mi dom. Przecież muszę dobrze wyglądać leżąc w trumnie. Gdybym powiedział to na głos, Steve spojrzałby na mnie, jakby chciał strzelić mi w twarz, albo wyszedłby z pokoju, albo naprawdę strzeliłby mi w twarz.

 

Wieczorem, gdy niebo jest całkowicie ciemne, zauważam że nie widziałem Rogersa od kilku godzin i właściwie… chyba tęsknie za jego widokiem.

-         Jarvis, gdzie jest Steve?

-         Na dwudziestym trzecim piętrze, w salonie, sir.

Zjeżdżam windą na wspomniane dwudzieste trzecie piętro. Wszystkie światła są zgaszone, zapalam parę ukrytych lampek w podłodze. Rozglądając się niestety nie dostrzegam mojej zguby. Nagle spomiędzy kroków słyszę szept.

-         Szukasz mnie?

-         Jeśli jesteś Stevenem Rogersem, to tak.

-         Jestem na balkonie. – śmieje się.

Wchodzę na wbudowany w ściany balkon i zauważam sylwetkę Steve’a, wyróżniającą się w ciemności jedynie białą koszulką.

-         Nie wiedziałem, że masz tu teleskop. – mówi podekscytowany.

-         Chyba też nie wiedziałem… Ale cóż, czego ja tu nie mam?

Siadam obok niego na podłodze. Steve cały czas wpatruje się w obiektyw urządzenia, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający go świat.

-         Jeny… - wzdycha. – Kosmos jest taki piękny. Jako dzieciak marzyłem, żeby tam polecieć, miałem obsesje na punkcie tego wszystkiego, planet i gwiazd.

-         Byłem kiedyś w kosmosie…

Steve odrywa swoją zdziwioną twarzyczkę i przygląda mi się z niepokojem.

-         Serio? I mówisz o tym z takim spokojem? Jak tam jest? – zalewa mnie serią pytań, jakby znowu był tym dzieciakiem z Brooklynu.

-         Fajnie. – urywam krótko.

-         Tylko tyle?

-         Bez grawitacyjnie. – dodaję. – Chłodno, chyba. Przez zbroję nic nie czuć.

Obdarza mnie tym swoim kontestacyjnym wzrokiem. Na jego widok zaczynam się niewinnie uśmiechać, co powoduje również uśmiech na jego twarzy. Patrzymy tak na siebie przez chwilę.

-         Może kiedyś cię tam zabiorę. – mówię cicho. – Chociaż musiałbym zbudować specjalny skafander, bo wątpię, że te twoje wielkie łapska zmieszczą się do normalnego.

Uderzam go w biceps i zauważam, że trzyma w ręce swój rysunkowy zeszyt.

-         Lubisz rysować? – pytam.

-         Ta. Rysowałem właśnie to, co zobaczyłem przez teleskop.

-         Mogę zobaczyć? – wyciągam rękę po zeszyt, jednak Rogers chowa go za plecy.

-         Um… Nie lubię pokazywać ludziom swoich prac. – odpowiada nieśmiało.

-         Daj spokój, na pewno nie są takie złe. – chichoczę.

-         Może kiedy indziej. – posyła mi uśmiech, którym kończy się niezręczną rozmowę i z powrotem wciska twarz w urządzenie.

Wpatruje się przez parę minut w kosmos, w końcu odkleja się od teleskopu i spogląda na mnie.

-         Chcesz zobaczyć coś naprawdę ładnego? – pyta.

Podsuwam się bliżej, wyraźniej czując ciepło jego ciała. Jesteśmy naprawdę blisko siebie, a Steve nawet nie zamierza się odsunąć. Spoglądam przez teleskop. Nie żartował, patrzę na coś naprawdę ładnego. Jakby delikatny, seledynowy dym, spośród którego wyłaniają się coraz jaśniej świecące gwiazdy.

-         To chyba Mgławica Oriona. – dodaje.

-         Serio, znasz się na tym trochę.

Odwracam wzrok. Napotykam na uśmiechniętą twarz Steve’a, na której delikatne światło księżyca rysuje kontury. Jest naprawdę blisko, nawet mogę poczuć jego płytki i nierówny oddech. Patrzymy sobie w oczy. Serce bije mi odrobinę szybciej, boję się, że zaraz zacznie walić tak, że Steve je usłyszy. I w pewnej chwili jest naprawdę cicho, nie słyszę naszych oddechów, jakbyśmy obaj przestali oddychać. Możemy usłyszeć tylko nieostre dźwięki silników samochodów, sygnały syren i klaksony aut. I nagle zaczynamy się do siebie przybliżać, instynktownie obracać głowy w prawą stronę i powoli zamykać oczy. I kiedy jesteśmy już tak okropnie i męcząco blisko siebie, kiedy dotykam swoim nosem jego nosa i kiedy nasze usta są centymetr od siebie, Steve postanawia głośno chrząknąć. Prostujemy swoje plecy, niezręcznie unikając ponownego spotkania spojrzeń. Idiotyczna sytuacja, tak. I w tych sekundach, zanim któreś z nas postanowi zająć się czymś, czym od dawna miało się zająć, myślę o tym, że z jednej strony jestem mu wdzięczny za to wymowne chrząknięcie, a z drugiej po prostu rozczarowany.

-         Zrobić ci kawy? – rzucam pośpiesznie, gdy wstaję.

-         Nie, dzięki.

Cieszę się, że mogę stąd uciec. Wchodzę szybkim krokiem do windy i jadę na najwyższe piętro. Siadam na tym samym balkonie, na którym wczoraj zasnąłem na ramieniu Steve’a i chłodzę twarz o zimne barierki. Chyba to spieprzyłem. Albo spieprzyliśmy to oboje. Czy Rogers w ogóle lubi facetów… w ten sposób? Chyba jakby nie lubił, zamiast prawie mnie pocałować, powiedziałby coś w stylu „Spieprzaj, Stark. Ty pedale”. I chyba nie śliniłby się na mój widok, w ten sam sposób, jak robię to ja, i chyba nie pozwalałby mi spać wtulonym w jego wielką klatkę piersiową. A może on po prostu nas ratuje, w końcu mój facet leży gdzieś nieprzytomny w klatce z logiem Hydry, a Bucky… właściwie mógłby robić to samo. I teraz dociera do mnie, że James Barnes jest kimś więcej, niż przyjacielem. Chociaż, co nam zostało w takiej sytuacji?

 

Przez następne trzy dni zachowujemy się jak dzieci, unikając swoich spojrzeń i rozmawiając, jakbyśmy dopiero się poznali. Nasze słowa są sztywne i ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że jesteśmy bardzo słabymi aktorami. No i Steve mnie nie pilnuje, nie przekracza progu mojego pokoju, nie parzy mi kawy, nie uśmiecha się do mnie w t e n sposób, cały dzień pewnie wali w worki treningowe, albo gapi się w niebo i bazgrze coś w swoim notesiku. Naprawdę tęsknie za jego irytującą obecnością. Jestem tu samotny, nikt przy mnie nie zostaje i nie obejmuje ramieniem, nie zasypia w moim łóżku i nie ucisza, gdy w nocy budzę się od własnego krzyku. Gdyby mógł, wyniósłby się do własnego mieszkania i zostawił tutaj wszystkie wspomnienia. Cóż, los chciał, że gnijemy tu razem.

 

Nawet dzwoniła Pepper, pytając czy jeszcze żyję i jak układa mi się z Brucem. Powiedziałem, że śpi obok mnie, więc nie może z nią porozmawiać. Ucieszyła się, że wszystko w porządku i odłożyła słuchawkę. Pierdolony kłamca.


	9. To ona każe mi się poddać

_Jakimś cudem_ Steve leży na drugim końcu kanapy, na której ja t e ż siedzę. Niewiarygodne, prawda? Postanowił, że oczyści nas z jakiejkolwiek bliskości, więc zawsze sprytnie przesiada się gdzie indziej, kiedy chcę usiąść obok niego. I znowu coś rysuje, czasem wyglądając zza kartek, by sprawdzić czy wciąż tu jestem. Chyba nie wie, że zauważyłem, że to robi. Grzebię coś w tablecie, Jarvis przesyła mi setki jakiś bzdurnych projektów, które być może mnie zaciekawią.

W końcu Rogers wstaje z kanapy i bez słowa zjeżdża gdzieś windą. Zauważam, że wcisnął swój zeszyt gdzieś za zagłówek kanapy. Aż nie chcę mi się wierzyć, że zrobił to przypadkiem, nigdy się z nim nie rozstaje. Sięgam po niego ręką i z dziecięco uradowanymi oczami otwieram na pierwszej stronie. Jakiś krajobraz, przewracam kolejne strony, nic ciekawego. Znaczy się, rysunki są ładne, nawet bardzo, ale szukam czegoś innego. No i chwilę po tym znajduję. Siebie. A dokładniej mój portret, jest naprawę dobry, nawet mógłbym go powiesić na ścianie. Na kolejnych stronach też przewijają się moje portrety, nawet ja w całej okazałości, ja bez ubrań i ja przymierzający się do pocałunku ze Stevem. I ostatni, narysowany przed chwilą, gdy siedzę na tej kanapie i wpatruję się w ekran tabletu. Pierwszą moją myślą było „Rany, on serio coś do mnie czuje”, lekkie przerażenie wywołane tym, że to dosyć dziwne i jeszcze większe przerażenie, gdy pomyślałem „Rany, ja też to czuję”.

-         Jarvis, gdzie jest Steve? – pytam śmiejąc się.

Zostało mi wskazane dwudzieste trzecie piętro, tak, to na którym oglądaliśmy sobie gwiazdy. Cap, co ty kombinujesz?

 

Wchodzę do salonu, tym razem jest dobrze oświetlony przez światło słoneczne przedzierające się przez okna. Poszukiwany siedzi na kanapie i ogląda telewizję.

-         Um… Rogers, nie pamiętam, żebym pozował ci nago. – mówię za jego plecami.

Natychmiast podrywa się z kanapy i odwraca głowę w moją stronę.

-         Co?

Unoszę rękę i macham mu jego zeszytem. W jednej chwili wytrzeszcza oczy, jakby skojarzył wszystkie fakty i był tym niesamowicie wstrząśnięty.

-         Tony, miałeś tego nie ruszać! – wstaje z kanapy i podchodzi do mnie szybkim krokiem.

-         Ups, znasz mnie.

Wyciąga rękę i chwyta za zeszyt, a ja łapię jego palce w swoje. Trzymam jego dłoń, gdy zaskoczony podnosi na mnie wzrok i wpatruje mi się w oczy. Nie próbuje się wyrywać, tylko sztywno trzyma swoją rękę w moim uścisku. On tego chce, oczywiście. Powoli się przybliżam, a jego oczy nie chcą ze mnie zejść. Próbują zrozumieć, co właśnie robię. Sam nie wiem, co robię.

-         Powiedz mi, co chciałbyś ze mną robić. – szepczę, gdy jestem już tak blisko, że znowu mogę poczuć jego niespokojny rytm serca.

-         Co? – trawi moje słowa z otwartymi ustami.

-         Powiedz mi, co chciałbyś ze mną robić. – powtarzam unosząc kąciki ust.

-         Co ty robisz? – pyta po chwili, marszcząc brwi.

-         Chyba się… przyzwyczajam.

Stoimy tak w ciszy, aż Steve kończy swoją wewnętrzną walkę i na jego twarzy maluje się nieśmiały uśmiech.

-         Więc jak? Powiesz mi, co chciałbyś ze mną robić? – również się uśmiecham.

Patrzy jeszcze na mnie przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, ale wiem, że doskonale ją zna. Unoszę pytająco jedną brew.

-         Chciałbym cię pocałować. – mówi to tak cicho, że pewnie ledwo słyszy samego siebie.

Kładę dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, przybliżając się jeszcze bliżej.

-         Jak chciałbyś mnie pocałować?

-         Delikatnie. I nigdy nie przerywać. – wciąż ostrożnie układa słowa.

-         A potem? – staję na palcach, aby spojrzeć prosto w jego wystraszone oczy.

Głośno przełyka ślinę i przygryza dolną wargę.

-         A potem… chciałbym cię wypieprzyć. Tak mocno, że krzyczałbyś moje imię i błagał, żebym przestał.

Serce podskakuje mi do gardła. Czuję jak robię się twardy i napieram na udo Rogersa. Kiedy również to zauważa, uśmiecha się spod nosa i kładzie rękę na moim biodrze.

-         Więc czemu tego nie zrobisz?

Łapie moją twarz w dłonie i składa mi na ustach ciepły i długi pocałunek. Zeszyt spada na podłogę. Przeczesuje palcami moje włosy i coraz mocniej całuje moje usta, gryząc i liżąc wargi. Boże, czuję że się rozpływam. Wędruję dłońmi po jego biodrach i pośladkach, zsuwając nieśpiesznie jego spodnie. Idziemy w jakąś przypadkową stronę, cały czas nie odrywając od siebie ust. Steve popycha mnie na ścianę i posyła tak cholernie gorące spojrzenie, że uginają mi się kolana. Opiera się o nią ręką, mierząc mnie wzrokiem i dwoma palcami unosi mój podbródek do góry. Znów skupia się moich ustach i policzkach, wkłada rękę pod moją koszulkę i gładzi palcami zarysy mięśni. Wciskam rękę w jego majtki i owijam dłoń wokół twardego członka. Jego oddech się łamie, a ja uśmiecham się szeroko.

-         Serio chcesz, żebym cię wypieprzył? – dyszy.

-         Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Ściąga mi spodnie i rzuca je gdzieś za siebie. Swoje również opuszcza i natychmiast łapie moją prawą nogę i zarzuca ją sobie na biodro. Podnosi mnie wyżej i przyciska do ściany. Wchodzi we mnie powoli i odrobinę boleśnie. Odchylam głowę do tyłu i rozchylam usta, wydając z siebie długie westchnienie. Całuje moje policzki i szyję, delikatnie poruszając biodrami. Gdy oboje czujemy się pewniej, przyśpiesza tempo.

-         Steve. – jęczę. – Chodźmy do sypialni.

Opuszcza mnie i chwyta za rękę, przyciąga do siebie, gdy idziemy i całuje namiętnie. Ściągamy z siebie resztę ubrań. Wyciągam z szuflady butelkę z nawilżaczem i wciskam mu ją do ręki, a potem klepię po ramieniu.

-         Masz większego niż myślałem. – mówię, na co Steve wybucha śmiechem.

Klęczę na łóżku, kręcąc tyłkiem w jego stronę. Po chwili znów jest we mnie i tym razem jest to o wiele przyjemniejsze. W parę chwil, z wolnego tempa przyśpiesza do czegoś, co naprawdę zasługuje na miano pieprzenia. I wygląda na to, że szybko się nie zmęczy, a moje ciągłe jęki tylko dodają mu siły. Pozwalam sobie krzyczeć jego imię na zmianę z rozmaitymi przekleństwami, które tylko przyjdą mi do głowy. Za każdym razem, gdy powiem coś naprawdę brudnego, strzela mi klapsa w tyłek. Boże, to jest cholernie gorące. Średnio robi to co jakieś trzydzieści sekund, więc w końcu muszę stulić pysk, bo nie czuję własnej dupy. Chwyta moje spocone włosy i ciągnie moją głowę do tyłu, wchodząc we mnie jeszcze głębiej i brutalniej. Kurwa, jestem tak podniecony, że nie mogę oddychać. Moje ciało przeszywa seria dreszczy i dochodzę, opryskując pościel pode mną. Czuję, że Steve zwalnia i zaczyna się lekko trząść.

-         Dojdź we mnie. – jęczę.

Dochodzi, a moje kolana się uginają, kładę się, a Steve kładzie się na mnie. Dyszy, przygryzając moje ucho i masując moje pośladki. Odchylam głowę i napotykam jego pocałunek. Obraca mnie na plecy, całuje namiętnie i głaszcze moje spocone ciało. Tak pięknie się uśmiecha, a te blond kosmyki przyklejają mu się do czoła. Podnosi się na kolana, zarzuca moje nogi na swoje ramiona i ponownie zaczyna mnie pieprzyć, jakby mu było mało. Zatapiam się w przyjemnościach, jednak zaraz zauważam, że walę głową o mur.

-         Kurwa, Rogers. Zaraz wpieprzysz mnie w ścianę. – wołam.

Obaj wybuchamy śmiechem. Podnosi mnie i układa moje ciało w ten sposób, że opieram się na ramionach o zagłówek, klęcząc na łóżku.

-         Wiesz, że powinienem cię ukarać za to przekleństwo? – szepcze mi do ucha.

Boże, tak.

-         Sam nie jesteś taki święty. – zauważam.

Jest tak blisko mnie, przylepiony do moich pleców, siedząc w ten sam sposób. Zjeżdża palcami wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, a potem ściska moje pośladki w swoich dłoniach. Jedną dłonią łapie moją szyję, a drugą strzela mi mocnego klapsa. Wydaję z siebie głośny jęk i odchylam głowę do tyłu, kładąc ją na jego ramieniu.

-         Będziesz grzeczny, Tony?

Kurwa mać. Sposób w jaki wypowiada moje imię, to wszystko. W co my, kurwa, gramy?

-         Będę.

Znów we mnie wchodzi. Znów mnie rżnie. Owija swoją dłoń wokół mojego członka i porusza energicznie w górę i w dół. Szybko dochodzę w jego dłoni, a on oblizuje palce. Cholera jasna, to jest tak kurewsko seksowne.

-         Mam cię dość, Rogers. – wyduszam z siebie pomiędzy kolejnymi jękami.

-         Nie słyszę cię. – śmieje mi się w plecy.

-         Pierdol się.

Strzela mi kolejny raz w tyłek. Wzdycham śmiejąc się.

-         Lubisz to, nie? – szepcze mi do ucha.

Odwracam głowę i go całuję. Zwalnia tempo, jednak wbija się we mnie coraz mocniej, niczym pocisk, przeszywa moje ciało. I nie dość, że przyśpiesza, to nie zaprzestaje tych ostrych pociągnięć. Mocno mnie obejmuje, jakbym był lalką do rżnięcia, a nie facetem.

-         Błagam, Steve. – głos mi mięknie.

-         Błagasz? – brzmi tak dumnie.

I nagle dochodzi we mnie, sprawiając że wyduszam z siebie „Oooch”, łamiącym się głosem. Przestaje. Kurwa, dzięki Bogu. Opadam bezwładnie na łóżko, próbując złapać oddech.

-         Czy ty kiedykolwiek się męczysz? – zdobywam się na szept.

Leży obok mnie, całkowicie zadowolony i uśmiechnięty, podpierając się na łokciu.

-         Chcesz już skończyć? – pyta zaskoczony.

-         Tak, do cholery. Marzę o tym, od kiedy przestałem czuć własny tyłek.

Nachyla się nade mną i muska moje wargi.

-         Kim ty, kurwa, jesteś? – chichoczę.

Odgarnia mi powoli włosy z czoła i składa na nim czuły pocałunek. Kładzie się obok i przyglądamy się sobie przez parę minut. Aż na chwilę zamykam oczy i przypadkiem zasypiam.

 

Czuję, że mój policzek robi się mokry. Leżę na brzuchu z twarzą wduszoną w poduszkę i najwyraźniej ośliniłem się trochę przez sen. Do moich uszu docierają z początku niewyraźne, lecz potem ciche i dokładne głosy. Jeden z nich rozpoznaję, to Steve.

-       Cholera, Rogers. Nie czuję własnego tyłka. – mówię do poduszki, próbując zarzucić rękę za siebie i dotknąć biednych pośladków.

-       O mój Boże… Czy to Tony?!

Kurwa mać. Natasha.

-         Nie! Wiem, co myślisz, ale… - Steve próbuje się tłumaczyć, jednak Nat wchodzi mu w słowo.

-         Tak, Rogers! Tłumacz się. Na pewno nikt nie domyślił się, że nagi mężczyzna obok ciebie w łóżku tylko przypadkiem tam zasnął.

Obracam się. Steve siedzi prawie na skraju łóżka, opierając się o zagłówek prowadzi wideo rozmowę z Natashą. Macham do kamery przyjaźnie się uśmiechając, a w odpowiedzi dostaję długie westchnięcie.

-         Naprawdę boli mnie tyłek. – pochylam się nad Stevem i szepczę mu to do ucha.

Odwraca się i posyła mi zawstydzony uśmieszek z dozą rumieńca na twarzy.

-         Oh, proszę was. – damski głos odzywa się z głośników.

Zrzucam się z łóżka, żeby oszczędzić Natashy widoku mojego nagiego ciała i owinięty prześcieradłem przerzucam na podłodze porzucone ubrania, w poszukiwaniu czegoś do odziania. Zakładam na siebie biały, pognieciony T-shirt, który – patrząc na rozmiar – chyba jednak nie należy do mnie. No cóż, mówi się trudno.

-         Miałaś mi coś przekazać, Romanoff. – Steve spuścił ze mnie wzrok, kiedy założyłem bokserki i postanowił powrócić do realnego świata.

-         Nie wiem, czy Tony powinien wiedzieć…

Rzucam się do łóżka i sprawnie siadam obok Steve’a.

-         Czego nie powinienem wiedzieć? – pytam.

-         Nie wiem, czy jeszcze pamiętasz o swoim poprzednim kochanku, dupku… Hydra wysłała nam wiadomość, namierzyliśmy sygnał.

Chciałbym odpowiedzieć, jednak czuję, jak strach zaciska mi łapska na gardle.

-         Co to za wiadomość? – Rogers ze swoją Kapitanową odwagą postanawia mnie wyręczyć.

Natasha bierze głęboki wdech, chwilę kręcąc głową i zaciskając usta, jakby te słowa nie mogły przejść jej przez gardło.

-         „Twój chłoptaś kazał ci przekazać przed śmiercią, że cię kocha”.

Zaciskam pięści na nadgarstkach Steve’a, które były najbliższą rzeczą dla moich dłoni. Czuję, jak moje tętno niepokojąco przyśpiesza i nie mogę oddychać. Z trudem udaje mi się nie potknąć o własne nogi, kiedy wstaję z łóżka. Czuję, jak dusza powoli ulatuje z ciała, pozostawiając we mnie strach i panikę. Nie mam myśli, nie mam mózgu, to wszystko w jednej chwili uciekło, aby zrobić więcej miejsca dla strachu. Nie mogę przetworzyć obrazu, który wysyłają moje oczy, wpadam na wszystko, co znajduje się na mojej drodze. Stawy w kolanach zamieniają się w proch, sprawiając że moje nogi są bezwładne. Upadam na pozostałości po dolnych kończynach, upadam na chłodną posadzkę w jakimś pomieszczeniu, a kanty drewna odciskają się na mojej skórze. Sufit nie jest już biały, lecz pokrywa go czarna mgła, która również próbuje wedrzeć się do moich płuc, udusić, pokonać. To ona każe mi się poddać. Nie mogę nic zrobić.


	10. Wdech, wydech

_Ciepło zaciska_ się na moich ramionach, unosi tułów do góry, podpiera bezwładny umysł. Dotyka skóry na policzkach, co daje uczucie dotykania rozgrzanego metalu, tylko teraz metal dotyka mnie. Otwiera moje oczy, podtrzymuje powieki, podtrzymuje oddech, rozgania mgłę. Och, tak, to bohater Ameryka. Odgarnia mi włosy ze śliskiego czoła i patrzy zmartwionym, przerażonym wzrokiem. Nie, to jeszcze nie Kapitan. Kapitan niczego się nie boi.

-         Tony, jesteś tu ze mną?

Nie bój się, Steve.

-         Tony? – ponawia, kiedy nie odpowiadam.

-         Jestem.

-         Oddychaj równo.

-         Sam powinieneś. – przykładam mu niezdarnie rękę do klatki piersiowej.

Unosi kąciki ust.

 

Położył mnie do łóżka. Rozpuścił w szklance wody leki na uspokojenie. Pewnie lubił w dzieciństwie bawić się w lekarza, skoro teraz nawet nie mówi mi co mi podaje i czy w ogóle to robi. Ale spokojnie, ja uwielbiam się wszystkiego domyślać.

Mówi do tabletu „Gdzie to jest?” i wychodzi z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dobra, mam największą ochotę, żeby też dowiedzieć się „Gdzie to jest”, ale skoro zamknął drzwi, woli najpierw sam się dowiedzieć, więc raz uszanuję czyjąś decyzję. Do cholery, przecież to nasza misja, ja też muszę wiedzieć. Wstaję z łóżka i lekko chwiejnym krokiem udaję się do drzwi. Steve stoi niedaleko. Kiedy zauważa, że bawię się w detektywa, natychmiast posyła mi niewygodne spojrzenie i podchodzi szybkim krokiem.

-         Tony, zostań w łóż…

-         Idę z tobą. – przerywam mu zanim zacznie wykład i idę w stronę windy.

Łapie mnie za przedramię, zatrzymując szarpnięciem. Odwracam się i przewracam oczami. Jednak nie uda mi się uniknąć wykładu.

-         Słuchaj. – Kładzie swoje dłonie na moich ramionach. – Musisz zostać w domu, jasne? To zbyt niebezpieczna misja.

-         Błagam cię, zbroja ma większe szanse na zachowanie mnie niż twój obcisły kostium.

-         Tony! – unosi głos, potrząsając moimi ramionami.

Cholera. Przyznam, że to mnie zaniepokoiło. Widok Steve’a w takim stanie to… rzadkość.

-         Dobrze wiesz, że oni chcą c i e b i e. Czekają na to, to przynęta. Nie rozumiesz tego? Chcieli od początku, to ty jesteś celem, nie Bruce, chcą ciebie… Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Nie mogę cię stracić… - jego twarz mięknie.

Przyciąga mnie do siebie, ściska bardzo mocno. Jego ciało przeszywają nierówne dreszcze. O mój Boże. Steve ściska moją sylwetkę, łkając mi w ramię. Stoję oszołomiony, niczym kłoda. W końcu zaplatam ręce na jego talii, głaszczę plecy. To tylko powoduje, że zaczyna płakać odrobinę mocniej. Nie mam pojęcia co robić. Nigdy nie widziałem go… w takim stanie, co jest przerażające. A jeszcze bardziej przeraża mnie, że to ja… to ja jestem przyczyną. Co ja zrobiłem. Rozkochałem go w sobie, a teraz, teraz właściwie go zostawię. Jestem idiotą, Boże.

-         Nie stracisz mnie, Stevie. – szepczę spokojnym, kojącym głosem. – Będę tu czekał, jasne? Tu jestem bezpieczny, sam widzisz. Będzie dobrze. Hej, to ja jestem od mazania się w tym zespole, ty musisz być silny, hm?

Odrywa się ode mnie, pociąga nosem, uśmiecha się delikatnie. Wyciągam ręce i ocieram mu dłońmi łzy z policzków, przeczesuję lekko zmierzwione włosy na bok.

-         Mój ojciec zawsze mawiał, aby wyglądać najlepiej, gdy czuje się najgorzej. – dodaję.

To jednak nie poprawiło mu humoru. Mi właściwie też nie. Wszyscy znają moje stosunki z ojcem, więc co się dziwić.

-         Potrzebujesz drużyny, Kapitanie.

-         Zaciągnę ze sobą Sama, Natashę i Clinta. Poradzą sobie.

-         Wróć cały, dobrze?

Steve posyła mi pogodny uśmiech i znika na chwilę w jednym z pokoi.

Wraca ubrany w swój mundur, trzymając w lewej ręce połyskującą tarczę.

Stoi naprzeciwko mnie. Patrzymy sobie w oczy, bez słowa, starając się zapamiętać strukturę tęczówek, być może ostatni raz na nie spojrzeć. Nagle w uszy rani mnie głuchy trzask spadającego metalu, dobiegający z wysokości moich stóp. Jednak zanim zdążę odwrócić wzrok, czuję na swojej twarzy szorstki materiał rękawic i wargi, które stanowczo rozchylają moje usta. Głęboki i gorący pocałunek na pożegnanie, który zabiera mi trochę powietrza z płuc. Myślę sobie; skoro Rogers ostatni raz chciał posmakować moich ust, to dlaczego miałbym ostatni raz nie obmacać jego tyłka. Tak właśnie robię. Rany, jego pośladki to wisienka na torcie w tym dziele, jakim jest jego ciało.

Przerywa, zanim zaczniemy się nawzajem rozbierać. Znowu stoimy naprzeciwko siebie, dysząc sobie w twarze.

-         Tony…

-         Tak?

-         Kocham cię.

-         Ja ciebie też.

Odrywa ode mnie wzrok i podnosi z ziemi tarczę. Rusza w stronę windy, nie oglądając się za siebie.

-         Steve! – wołam. – Gdzie to jest?

-         Skrzyżowanie East 9th Street i Euclid Avenue.

Drzwi windy zamykają się wraz z ostatnim słowem.

 

Idę w pośpiechu do najbliższego komputera. Przedzieram się przez zabezpieczenia baz danych Shield. Patrzę na sterty folderów, niektóre starsze ode mnie.

-         Hej, Jarvis. Obudź się, czas na zabawę.

-         Sir?

-         Dopasuj hasło „East 9th Street i Euclid Avenue” do czegoś w tych plikach.

Rozsiadam się w fotelu, podczas gdy J. przeszukuje po kolei każdy plik. Zgaduję, że trochę to potrwa, więc idę do kuchni, żeby zrobić sobie kawę. Ile minęło czasu? 20 minut? Rogers pewnie zdążył dopiero zebrać swoją ekipę. Zamartwię się tu na śmierć. Albo zanudzę.

 

-         Panie Stark, znalazłem coś, co może pan szukać.

Podchodzę do monitora, bliżej przyglądając się obrazowi. Skan akt, pożółkłe i pogniecione kartki, datowane na ok. 1945. Głównie po rosyjsku, niewielka część zapisana w języku angielskim. Przerzucam obraz na dolną część karty. W prawym dolnym rogu została przypięta niewielka fotografia. Uśmiechnięty mężczyzna, a właściwie chłopak w mundurze. Obok zdjęcia widnieje opis identyfikacyjny, kolor oczu, płeć, cechy szczególne… i nazwisko. Barnes.

 

Przypominają mi się rozmowy z psychiatrami, nużące pytania i wymagające odpowiedzi. Co teraz czujesz? Opisz mi to dokładnie. Co teraz czuję? Czuję złość. Czuję, jak krew pulsuje mi w żyłach, czuję jak płynie nieustannie, pośpiesznie i chaotycznie. Czuję jak wchodzi mi do mózgu, wwierca się w naczynia i przekłada instalacje. Przekłada dobro nad zło i odwagę nad strach. Wchłania się, koleguje z tkankami, wkłada siebie w ich ręce. Biała dama.

Co teraz czuję? Nie mam pojęcia co czuję. Uczucia wypełzły ze mnie, niczym robaki z wygryzionego do cna jabłka. O, tak. Czuję się jak jabłko. Nie wiem czemu, po prostu jak jabłko.

Znalazłem ją na szóstym piętrze, w dębowej komodzie, we wschodniej sypialni. Czekała na mnie, jak zwykle na mnie czekała. Zawsze posłuszna, zawsze uczciwa. Bardziej niż ja. Przecież nie jestem uczciwy, prawda? Oh, Tony, powiedz to. Jesteś dupkiem i ćpunem. Okłamałeś nawet biednego Kapitana Pedała, kłamałeś od początku. Tak trudno jest ci wytrzymać bez seksu przez kilka dni?

Ile czasu minęło? Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie zniknęły wskazówki na zegarach.

W kuchennych szafkach nie ostała się żadna butelka alkoholu, przegrały wojnę domową z Kapitanem Zawsze Trzeźwym. Pewnie spuścił w zlewie nawet moją kolekcję win, która pamiętała jego narodziny. Czas wybrać się na zakupy.

 

Wkładam na siebie jakieś dresowe wdzianko, udajmy że idę pobiegać. Przyda się jeszcze czapka wpierdolka, stylowe okulary (udajmy, że kosztowały mniej niż pensja połowy ludzi w Nowym Jorku), pierwsze lepsze sportowe buty i jestem gotowy. Boże, żałuję że spojrzałem w lustro. Wyglądam fatalnie, jednak zwijam się ze śmiechu. Jestem całkowicie zwyczajnym obywatelem Ameryki, kim jest ten Tony Stark, o którym mówisz?

 

Jak dawno nie chodziłem po tym brudnym chodniku, jak dawno nie opuszczałem mojego królestwa. Jarvis próbował założyć blokadę na drzwi, kiedy skapnął się, że trochę przyćpałem. Proszę cię, to ja zaprojektowałem tę blokadę i wiem jak ją ominąć. Idę przed siebie, nie mam pojęcia gdzie jest najbliższy sklep alkoholowy.

W końcu trafiam na jakąś wylęgarnie alkoholików i wchodzę do środka. Kupuję jakieś średniej klasy whisky.

-         Czy pan to nie przypadkiem Tony Stark? – sprzedawca przygląda mi się wskazując palcem.

-         Poudawajmy, że nie. – posyłam mu miły uśmieszek i szybko wychodzę ze sklepu.

 

Zaszyłem się gdzieś między starymi kamienicami, między rozwieszonym na sznurkach praniem, a porzuconym, starym i zardzewiałym rowerem, sącząc grzecznie ubraną w szary papier butelkę whisky. Siedzę na podziurawionej ławce, z której schodzi zielona farba i patrzę na niewielki wylot, ukazujący ludzi przemierzających ulicę. Są tak beztrosko nieświadomi, śpieszą się do pracy, gonią za życiem. Nie wiedzą o złoczyńcach, którzy porywają i torturują ludzi dla własnej przyjemności. Nie wiedzą o mnogości głów, które nimi rządzą. Nie wiedzą o Kapitanie Ameryce, który pieprzy Tony’ego Starka. Nie wiedzą, że sam Stark właśnie naćpany popija to ohydztwo, przyglądając się nim. Chciałbym być nimi. Tak okropnie zazdroszczę im tej błogiej nieświadomości.

 

W mojej kieszeni wibruje telefon, posyłając mi do uszu jakiś nieznośny sygnał dźwiękowy. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że mam go ze sobą. Podnoszę się z pleców, musiałem przysnąć na chwilę na ławce. Odbieram połączenie.

-         Tony?

-         Ta? Kto mówi?

-         Gdzie ty, kurwa, jesteś? – och, to Stevie. Poznałem po dokładnym akcentowaniu każdego słowa, pełnym złości głosem.

-         W sumie to… nie wiem.

-         Jak to nie wiesz?! – prawie krzyczy do słuchawki. – Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego mieliśmy nie wychodzić z domu, a teraz jakby nigdy nic znikasz, kiedy nie jestem w stanie cię pilnować. Zachowujesz się jak pierdolony pięciolatek.

-         Jestem na ławce, zielonej.

-         Przestań się, do cholery, bawić w te zagrywki. Dorośnij.

-         Stevie… - mamroczę.

-         O nie… nie, nie, nie! Jesteś pijany… i Bóg wie, co jeszcze. – krzyczy.

-         Stevie, przepraszam…  Chciałem…

Rozłącza się. Szlag. Jestem idiotą.

 

Znalazł mnie. Wszczepiłem sobie kiedyś lokalizator na wszelki wypadek, a Steve postanowił skorzystać z Jarvisa i namierzyli mnie. Wziął moje auto, nierzucanie się w oczy nam nie wyszło. Pewnie jakiś typ zrobił nam kilka zdjęć, a zaraz ujrzę gdzieś nagłówek „Tony Stark żyje!!!”. Hurra! Żyję, szkoda.

Stoi przede mną, nie wiem na co czeka, chyba aż zejdzie ze mnie wszystko co wziąłem. Cóż, chłopie, jeszcze trochę tu postoimy.

-         Masz zamiar coś powiedzieć? – w końcu nie wytrzymuję i pytam.

Jego twarz nie drgnęła.

-         Raport misji, Kapitanie? – śmieję się, lecz Steve wciąż nie drgnie. – Daj spokój… Oczekujesz, że zacznę cię przepraszać za moją głupotę, czy co? Czy będę kazał ci mnie ukarać twoim ulubionym sposobem? Co, chcesz znowu mnie porządnie wyrżnąć i będziemy kwita?

-         Przestań zachowywać się jak tania dziwka, Tony.

-         Oho! Co to za niegrzeczne słowa?

W jednej chwili łapie moją koszulkę i przyciska do ściany. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać od posłania mu gorącego spojrzenia, ale jego oczy są przepełnione złością i raczej nie uda mi się przekupić go urokiem.

-         Wiesz dlaczego tu jestem? Wiesz dlaczego tu jestem od kiedy zostałeś sam?! Żebyś się, kurwa, nie zabił. W żaden sposób. Żebyś nie przedawkował tych swoich jebanych proszków, żebyś nie wysadził się w zbroi, albo nie wysadził własnego domu. Zrobiłem to dla ciebie. Siedziałem przy tobie cały czas, chociaż nie musiałem. Miałem o wiele, wiele ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Mogłem stąd wyjść, nawet jeśli byłem na celowniku Hydry, ale zostałem tu z tobą, do cholery! Jesteś moim jebanym przyjacielem, nie mogłem cię zostawić. Ale w takim stanie w ogóle nie przypominasz siebie. Wszystko z ciebie uszło, zostały jakieś szczątki… nie wiadomo czego. – mierzy mnie wzrokiem z obrzydzeniem. – Nie pamiętasz w jaki sposób porwano Bruce’a? Przez ciebie! Tak! Powiedziałem to, mimo że wcześniej obaj udawaliśmy, że tak nie jest. Ale teraz… teraz mam to gdzieś, Tony. Możesz robić co chcesz, moja rola jest skończona. Twoje poczucie winy może cię zjeść od środka, możesz pozwolić zrobić to narkotykom albo alkoholowi, do wyboru do koloru!

Zdejmuje ze mnie ręce, odrywa się i próbuje się uspokoić. Przeczesuje włosy ręką.

-         Steve… - zauważam, że właśnie łzy spływają mi po policzkach. – Ja…

-         Przestań! Przestań się tłumaczyć… Nie chcę słuchać twoich gówno wartych obietnic.

-         Proszę… Ja… ja jestem skończony… Nie mogę się od tego uwolnić, sam widzisz. Nie odchodź, Steve… Zostań ze mną. Mam… mam tylko ciebie.

-         Nie będę patrzył na śmierć kolejnego przyjaciela.

Siada na kanapie i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Siedzi tak przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu ściąga powoli ręce głośno wzdychając. Ostrożnie podchodzę do niego, jak do groźnego zwierzęcia i stoję chwilę nad kanapą. Siadam obok. Wpatruję się w jego pusty wzrok, który rozproszył się gdzieś po pomieszczeniu. Unoszę rękę, kładę dłoń na jego plecach. Odwraca powoli głowę i spogląda na mnie tym biednym, bezsilnym wzrokiem. Nie wiem na kogo patrzę, nie przypomina Steve’a.

-         Nie możesz odejść, prawda? – szepczę.

Przyciągam go do siebie i kładę na swojej klatce piersiowej. Steve niepewnie wyciąga rękę, jakby jedna, bardzo mała jego część nie chciała, żeby to robił. Obejmuje mnie. Głaszczę jego włosy, lekko zlane potem.

-         Bruce jest w szpitalu. Obstawili cały budynek ochroną. Jest nieprzytomny, pomagają jego ciału w regeneracji. Lekarz powiedział, że bez hospitalizacji nie dałby rady sam się poskładać. Nie znają jego stanu psychicznego. Kiedy go znaleźliśmy był nieprzytomny. – mówi cicho.

-         Jest źle, prawda?

-         Skoro już jestem z tobą szczery… - wzdycha. – Tak, jest źle.


	11. Mrok zachodzi na oczy

_Minęły 4 dni_ zanim pozwolili mi zobaczyć się z nim w szpitalu. Rano dzwonili, że się obudził. Mówili również, że reaguje agresywnie na większość bodźców i stale trzymają go na końskich dawkach leków uspokajających. Pewnie w ogóle woleliby, żebym nie przychodził, jednak Steve dzwonił do nich jakieś 2 razy dziennie i zatruwał dupę ciągłymi pytaniami i prośbami o widzenie. Im szybciej się go pozbędą, tym lepiej, a ja sam ciągle trwam w nadziei, że wkrótce zabiorę go do domu i jakoś to będzie. Ah, i nie wiedzą co robiono z nim, gdy był w rękach Hydry. Kiedy prosiłem lekarza, aby dokładnie opisał mi jego stan zdrowia, odparł że lista obrażeń jest tak długa, że lepiej będzie przekazać mi ją osobiście. Oczywiście po tej rozmowie dostałem upiornego ataku paniki, a Steve wygrzebywał mnie z jakiegoś ciasnego kąta w domu. Nie mam pojęcia jak się w nim znalazłem.

A teraz jadę samochodem, jadę do tego nieszczęsnego szpitala, sam. Steve nie jest zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Wszyscy wiemy, że wolałby, żeby Bruce nigdy nie wrócił, albo żeby nigdy nie istniał. Chciałby mieć mnie dla siebie, jest o mnie chorobliwie zazdrosny, jednak uratował Bannera. Zrobił to dla mnie, nie dla niego.

 

Parkuję, wysiadam z samochodu. Przed wejściem czeka na mnie lekarz i para ochroniarzy. Dwaj wysocy goście w czarnych mundurach, ze spluwą w garści i całym arsenałem przyczepionym do opasek na nogach. Nie spuszczają ze mnie wzroku.

-         Witam, panie Stark.

Wyciągam do niego rękę, jednak odpowiada mi tylko marnym zerknięciem na ochroniarzy.

-         Zapraszam do środka. – odwraca się i otwiera drzwi.

Idę jako drugi, a za nami dwie niańki.

-         Pacjent jest na ostatnim piętrze, to ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Pomyśleliśmy, że gdyby coś się stało, łatwiej byłoby ewakuować ludzi z niższych pięter i utrzymać doktora Bannera na tym ostatnim. – zaczyna nerwowo bełkotać.

Jasne, „gdyby coś się stało” pewnie nie byłoby czego zbierać.

Lekarz odwraca się do mnie, ponieważ nie odpowiadam, więc szybko przytakuję, aby kontynuował.

-         Eh… Ma złamane trzy żebra, skręcony nadgarstek, liczne poparzenia na całym ciele, jednak zajmują małe obszary i są lekkie. Dużo urazów skóry, rany, siniaki, otarcia… też nie są groźne, najgorsze rany zaszyliśmy. Z tego co pamiętam, były tylko dwie takie. Ma wstrząs mózgu, ale jego głowa jest w porządku, oprócz tego. Twarz mu trochę poharatali, proszę się nie przestraszyć, gdy pan go zobaczy…

Wchodzimy do windy. Doktor daje znać ochroniarzom, że mogą nas zostawić na tym etapie. Pewnie na dalszej drodze jeszcze przyczepią się do nas kolejni.

-         Panie Stark… - zaczyna niepewnie kiedy drzwi od windy się zamykają.

-         Tak? – w końcu wyduszam z siebie jakieś słowo.

-         Chciałbym pana ostrzec, że nie wiemy jaką reakcję może pan u niego wywołać. Jego stan jest niestabilny, jest nieobliczalny…

-         Rozumiem. – nie potrafię wydobyć z siebie nic lepszego.

-         Wie pan… jest tu pełno ochrony, ale jak wiadomo, żaden człowiek nie mógłby poskromić tego potwora.

-         On nie jest potworem. – unoszę stanowczo głos.

Lekarz przygląda mi się z czymś w rodzaju zdziwienia. Potem nagle spuszcza wzrok w ziemię i nie mówi ani słowa, póki nie dojeżdżamy na najwyższe piętro.

Wychodzimy z windy, a widok, który mnie otacza jest zaskakujący. Całe piętro jest puste, wyjęto z niego jakichkolwiek innych pacjentów. Są tylko dwaj ochroniarze, którzy pilnują wejścia przed niechcianymi osobami.

-         Gdzie jest cały personel? Kto się nim zajmuje? – pytam, gdy idziemy korytarzem.

-         Jest piętro niżej, to bezpieczniejsze dla nich.

-         A co z bezpieczeństwem pacjenta? – mój głos jest pełny oburzenia.

-         Chyba nie sądzi pan, że pacjent mógłby tak nagle umrzeć… prawda? Myślę, że zna pan jego umiejętności lepiej niż my.

Nagle lekarz się zatrzymuje, stoi obok dużej szyby. Serce podchodzi mi do gardła, strach napełnia oczy. Boję się zobaczyć to naprawdę, staję w miejscu.

-         To lustro weneckie, może pan podejść, nie zobaczy pana. – lekarz nawołuje mnie ręką.

Podchodzę do niego, zamykam oczy. Liczę do dziesięciu, zanim rozchylę powieki. I nagle uderza mnie obraz, taki jak z moich koszmarów. Bruce leży w białej, szpitalnej pościeli, ma zamknięte oczy. Jego czoło pokrywa opatrunek, jego policzki pokrywają sińce i otarcia. Z koszuli wyłania się poparzona skóra na obojczyku. Ręce leżą bezwładnie na nieskazitelnej kołdrze. Ma porozcinane palce i wytarte do krwi kostki. Prawy nadgarstek sztywno owinięty bandażem, tuż nad nim zszyta rana. Na lewym ramieniu kolejny kawałek poparzonej skóry. Reszta ciała została przykryta cienką kołdrą.

Kiedy wyobrażam sobie, co musiał przechodzić, łzy natychmiast napływają mi do oczu.

-         Czy on śpi? – pytam.

-         Na razie tak. Powinien obudzić się w ciągu półtorej godziny, wtedy organizm wchłonie leki. Nie porozmawia pan z nim za dużo, bo wkrótce będziemy musieli uzupełnić kroplówkę o kolejne.

-         Rozmawialiście już z nim?

-         Tak. Zaraz po przebudzeniu zareagował agresywnie, myślał że wciąż jest tam, gdzie był. Przywiązaliśmy go na jakiś czas do łóżka, jednak później był spokojniejszy i prosił, żebyśmy go rozwiązali. – przerywa. – Chce pan do niego wejść?

Nie mam pojęcia czy chcę do niego wejść. Boję się, tak cholernie się boję.

Kiwam głową.

Lekarz otwiera delikatnie drzwi do sali. Wchodzę do środka na miękkich nogach. W moje uszy uderzają rytmiczne dźwięki aparatury, do której został podłączony. Moje serce spowalnia swój rytm, do rytmu serca Bruce’a. Podstawiam ostrożnie krzesło z jego lewej strony. Wtedy drzwi otwierają się i do środka wychyla się lekarz.

-         Czy mogę zostawić tu pana samego? – pyta po cichu.

-         Tak.

-         W razie czego… proszę nas nie pozywać. – odchodzi zamykając drzwi.

Patrzę z przerażeniem na Bruce’a.

Chwytam jego lewą dłoń. Jak zwykle jest ciepła. Boże, znów ją trzymam, znów mogę go dotknąć. Doprowadzam się do płaczu. Kurczowo ściskam jego dłoń, nie mogę uwierzyć, że tutaj jest.

-         Tak bardzo cię kocham, Bruce. – szepczę. – Tak bardzo cieszę się, że żyjesz. Tak strasznie cię przepraszam, kochanie. Nie mogę nic zrobić. Nie naprawię tego, tak strasznie mi przykro.

 

Minęło jakieś pół godziny, wyszedłem na korytarz, żeby napić się wody z baniaka. Ochroniarz mierzy mnie wzrokiem, napinając mięśnie w gotowości. Kurwa, przecież nic nie zrobię, dajcie sobie siana.

Wracam do pokoju. Otwieram drzwi i w tej chwili Bruce otwiera oczy. Spogląda na mnie mętnym wzrokiem. Zatrzymuję się w progu, gdy znów ogarnia mnie strach.

-         Kim jesteś? – bełkocze.

Boże, czy on mnie nie pamięta? Co oni mu zrobili? Powstrzymuję łzy.

-         To ja, Tony…

Siada ostrożnie na łóżku. Jego twarz przybiera groźny wyraz.

-         Tony? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Podnosi się z łóżka.

-         Bruce, to ja. Jestem tu, wszystko jest już dobrze. – próbuję się uśmiechnąć.

-         Tony? – zbliża się do mnie, jest odurzony.

W jednym momencie przyśpiesza, wyciągając ręce. Tak, zaraz go przytulę, zaraz znów go przytulę i wszystko będzie dobrze. Układam usta, aby wypowiedzieć jego imię i w tej samej chwili czuję, jak te ciepłe dłonie zaciskają się na moim gardle. Przyciska mnie do ściany. Próbuję wezwać pomoc, ale nawet nie mogę zaczerpnąć oddechu. Chwytam jego zielone ręce, próbując się uwolnić. Dobra, obaj wiemy, że nie mam szans. Moje mięśnie stają się bezwładne, myśli opuszczają głowę, mrok zachodzi na oczy.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego Bruce zabił Tony'ego, to czytaj dalej. Jeśli jesteś już wystarczająco wyjebany w dupę, to możesz spokojnie odejść.  
> Hydra zamieniła Bruce'a w broń, która miała za zadanie zabić Tony'ego od samego początku. Jak mogliście przeczytać; chcieli Starka, nie Bannera. Jednak, gdy nie można dostać tego, czego się chce, w grę wchodzi plan B. Zafundowali mu pranie mózgu, zamienili miłość do Tony'ego na chęć zabicia go. Mogłabym szczegółowo opisać metody tortur, ale myślę, że nie chcielibyście tego czytać. W skrócie: Bruce był przynętą i pułapką. Hydra wiedziała, że Stark będzie chciał go za wszelką cenę odzyskać, więc zrobiła z niego żywą broń. No i jak zwykle... dostała to, czego chce.


End file.
